Fallen Angels
by Jamison D. R
Summary: One Year after Pipers Death, Wyatt and Chris are abandoned by Leo, Bianca the new phoenix, and the Elders expose a prophecy to powerful, that it will bring Wyatt and Chris to a ground shaking end and the Final Battle of Good & Evil.
1. The Grave of Piper Halliwell

Fallen Angels

Chapter One – The grave of Piper Halliwell

Chris Halliwell was 15; Wyatt Halliwell was 17, and Leo Wyatt. Piper Halliwell's death was exactly one year ago from this very day. The three men went to her grave sight…she was buried right next to her sister, Prudence Halliwell. Chris who took the death the hardest looked at the metal plate which bears his mothers name. He touched it, holding his tears back. He placed a red rose with two small rose buds in the floral cup. He stepped back, and stood high against to his brother. Wyatt looked at his brother gazed which was locked at the metal plate. He put his arm around his brother and looked at it.  
"Mom would have been proud." Wyatt said has he been looking at Chris and the other half looking at his mother's grave.  
"She would." Chris said silently. As he walked forward and kissed the plate and walked away. Wyatt watched his brother…the symbolism was amazing. As his brother walked away he heard him sniffle. Wyatt then turned to his father who had been silent throughout the duration of the event.   
"How are you doing?" Wyatt asked

Leo seemed to be knocked out of a daze. "Oh Wy, I am fine." He said putting his hands in his pockets.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I am fine. Why don't you go check up on Chris, I'd like to say a few words." Leo said with the up most respect.  
"No problem." Wyatt said, he walked forward, kissed his fingers and then placed it on the grave. "I love you mom…I am getting use to this, I miss you so much." He walked off.

Leo stepped forward, and placed his hand on the grave. It was not suppose to be like this.   
"Piper," he said, "Remember when you said I would be missing so much…well look at you." He said with a slight laugh, "I am sorry. I miss you so much!" He said as a tears came to his eyes, "Wyatt and Chris try to be strong, but I know what they go through everyday, it kills me. Chris has got a handle on reality, and he's doing better in school again. The boys have gotten very close since…since you're death." He said as he choked, "I am a whitelighter again!" He said with a smile, "Paige was promoted to Elder after what happened, and Phoebe is now writing for the entire west coast." He said looking at her name. "So I am here with the boys. Paige and the rest of the Elders have granted me only part time for now, until I feel ready to come back…which I am on Monday. The boys seem alright, Wyatt is on the football team again and Chris is on the swim team. Don't worry I won't miss a game or a meet. I love you baby…take care okay." He leaned forward and did like Chris and kissed the plate and walked off.

Chris walked around the mausoleum and then found a corner and let his emotions take over like they did so many times before. He gripped the wall, he couldn't do this anymore. It took him so long to get out of the rut he was in and going back there wasn't an option. He had a swim meet in two days. His first one. He had been practicing all week, but just the pain of his mother not being there killed him. He tightened his grip on the wall as tears burned his eyes. He tried so hard to hold them back.

Wyatt walked, as he turned the corner he saw his brother standing in a corner gripping the wall. "Chris." He said under his breath. He slowly walked up, he could hear him sniffling. Wyatt wiped a tear from his own eye and walked up.

"Chris." Wyatt said placing his hands on his brother's shoulders. Chris opened his eyes and felt Wyatt placing his hands on him. He moved his shoulders and stepped forward. "Don't, please."

"Okay." Wyatt said, watching his brother let go of the wall and walk forward. Chris rubbed his hands on his jeans and standing alone. He looked at the marble ground, it was something easy to look at…then it came blurry and soaked. He closed his eyes and rubbed the tears from them. He sighed hard, and looked at the ceiling.

"Its okay." Wyatt said coming up and standing next to his brother.  
"No it's not." Chris said.  
"It was her time-"  
"But I killed her."  
"No you didn't…none of us didn't know this could have happened. Please don't blame yourself Christopher."  
Chris' green eyes looked into his brothers ocean blue eyes. "I do…and nothing you can say will change that." Chris was about to hug his brother for comfort then heard his father coming over.

"Hey boys my charge is screaming, are you two gonna be okay? You need money for dinner?" Leo said walking up.  
"No we're fine." Wyatt said, "I got some money for Chinese or something."   
"Alright. Bye guys." Leo said orbing out.

Chris then closed his eyes and broke down. He couldn't believe what happened and especially today of all days. He didn't believe it. He walked to the wall and sat down on a stone bench.  
"Chris, no. It's okay." Wyatt said.  
"No it's not that…he didn't say _Goodbye _to me…he said it to you, but not to me." He said with tears dropping from his eyes.  
"Oh."  
"And he also forgot."  
"Forgot what?"  
"Today is my birthday."


	2. Wyatt's Gift

Chapter Two – Wyatt's Gift

"Well I didn't." Wyatt said with a smile.  
Chris sniffled. He shook his head and bent over and placed his head on his knees.  
"Dude." Wyatt said, rubbing his back, "Its gonna be okay, Dad loves you remember that."

Chris listened, but didn't pay much attention. He hated coming here…but Wyatt wanted to pay his respects and so did his father. There were so many nights that Pipers death haunted Chris' dreams. He'd wake up with a sweat, breathing hard, or screaming. It took him nearly a year to get himself out of that…and now he's back where he started. As Chris' head rested on his knees, he told Wyatt, "I wanna go home." 

Wyatt sighed and got up from the bench and knelled down infront of his brother. "Chris look at me."  
"Take me home, please." Chris replied not looking at Wyatt.  
"Christopher, look at me." Wyatt said sternly placing his hand on his knee. "Please."  
Chris lifted his head; a tear had fallen down from his left eye. He looked into Wyatt's eyes; he could tell that Wyatt was hurting too.  
"I love you, Chris." Wyatt said.  
"Oh man…shut up." Chris said, embarrassed.  
"No I am serious…if you feel that Dad doesn't love you…then take my love." Wyatt said with a small shake in his voice.  
"Just take me home, please!" Chris pleaded.  
"No I need to tell you this." Wyatt said, "When Mom died, I didn't know how to move on…she was always there for me and you and she always handled everything; school work, those nights where she would help us in our homework, demon hunts, cooking, and just being our very best friend." Wyatt closed his eyes, trying to stop them from coming. "The one thing I always did around you was stay strong…cause I know how hard it was for you, and you needed someone strong. But in those moments when I wasn't, I was right here where you are."  
Chris looked at his brother, he was shocked. "You cried?"  
"Like a baby…there were nights where I thought if I ran away I could escape it all, and never think of it again…but do you know what kept me from all that?"  
Chris listened. Waiting.  
"It was you, Chris." He said taking his hand. "You became the best friend I never had, and you were the reason I woke up everyday and I watched over every night while you slept."

"You watched me sleep?" Chris said raising an eyebrow.

"Once or twice."   
"Ew."  
"Not like that moron, but it was because looking at you, I see Mom, I see her loyalty her bravery and her soul." Wyatt then wiped a tear from his eye, "All I know is, if I had lost you too that day…I can say for sure I wouldn't be here right now."  
Chris was amazed. His brother shared all these feelings for him, he wasn't sure whether to thank his brother or give him a hug. How did all of this surpass him, way didn't Chris see this before? Those mornings where Wyatt would make sure he had enough money, those nights he finished his homework on time, or even driving him back and forth to practice.  
"Those nights," Wyatt said, "Where you cried after mom's death…I stood outside your room until you stopped. I knew you wanted to be alone, but not totally alone."  
"What did you do when I stopped?" Chris said  
"I prayed for you…and went to bed." Wyatt said.  
Chris fought his own tears back…he had no idea that his brother loved him this much.   
"I love you too, Wy." Chris said, and Wyatt leaned forward and hugged his brother.  
"Okay, let's go to your birthday party." Wyatt said into Chris' ear.  
"What party?" Chris said.

Wyatt grinned, took his brother's hand and orbed home.

Wyatt and Chris orbed onto the front porch.  
"Why didn't we orb into the house." Chris asked.  
"You'll see." Wyatt said. He opened the door. As the two boys walked in, everyone of Chris' friends yelled out, "Surprise!"

Chris was shocked. He looked around and saw everyone he knew. Balloons and Streamers hung all around. His best friends, Bianca Summers, Jesse Orlando, Zack Tyler, Thomas Paine, Trey Young, Ashley Huddle, Corey Sanchez, Jason Lee, and Ariel Price were all around him. Bianca and Ashely came up to Chris and each one kissed him on the cheek and put a purple floral lay around his neck. Trey came up and took a picture of it.  
"Happy Birthday, babe!" Ashely said giving him a hug.  
Chris smiled. "Thanks."  
Ashely noticed Chris' red eyes. "Are you okay babe? What's wrong?"  
"Oh." Chris said, embarrassed, "Wyatt and I just visited our mom."  
"Oh." Bianca said, "That's so sweet a guy who shows his emotions. We should reward him Ash."  
Ashley laughed, "We should…but we both got boyfriends."  
"Yeah." Bianca replied, "Sorry birthday boy." She laughed as she put a wild purple and yellow hat on his head.  
"Hey…what they don't know doesn't hurt em." Chris said going up to the girls.

"Yeah, but sorry babe." Bianca said. "Come on!"

As Bianca and Ashely took Chris' hands and led him into family room, Wyatt walked around and found his friends Luke and Sky.  
"Hey man." Sky said. "How's your bro doing?"  
Sky was a tall, bald headed pro-skater. He was two years older than Wyatt, but knew Wyatt from his freshman year.  
"Oh he's good. Better then about a few months ago." Wyatt said sitting down in the Solarium.  
"Yeah." Sky said

"How are you doing?" Luke asked

Luke was a tall, blonde hair green eyed, surfer.

"I am good. Tired, but good. I wanna thank you guys for getting everyone here this morning."  
"No prob, anything to help bring Chris back up to spirits." Sky replied. "You're aunt told us were you guys were so I told everyone to cut Chris some slack."

"Oh you didn't need to do that." Wyatt replied, "He's a strong kid."

"Yeah, but just incase." Luke said.

"So Chris." Said Jesse, one of Chris' oldest friends, he was on the Swim Team with him, "How was your morning."  
Chris who was drinking a Pepsi, looked at Jesse weird, "It was fine. Why you ask?"  
"It's just-" Jess was at a loss for words.  
"We're all here for you Christopher." Kim said, "You don't need to put on a strong face."  
Chris gave a fake laugh. _Oh man…isn't this weird!_ He thought. "No I am fine." He said looking at everyone. "Really. I am."  
"Okay." Ashely said, "but Remember, we all love you!" She said. With that, everyone tackled Chris and did one big group hug. "AHH!" Chris said under everyone.

Chris looked up and saw Bianca on top of him.  
"I like this view." He said with a smile.  
"Cut it, boy. Or I'll burn your ass." She said

"Oh…how?"

"Like this!" Bianca grabbed his ear and twisted it.  
"OW!" He yelped.

With that everyone got up and the doorbell rang. Wyatt went to get it, and moments later Wyatt came back with about five pizzas. He dropped four by Chris and his party.

"Enjoy guys." Wyatt said taking the fifth pizza and joining his friends.  
"Wy." Chris said getting up. He and Wyatt went over by the stairs.  
"Thank you…for all this." He said

"No problem it was more of Sky and Luke's doing."

"Well anything thank you."

With that Chris joined his friends and went back to his 15th Birthday party….


	3. Wake Up Call

Chapter Three – Wake Up Call

Chris was running, faster and faster, he couldn't explain where he was going. He was on the beach, he did not feel the cold air cutting his face or the coarse sand under his feet. He stopped and looked, the entire ocean was frozen. He looked at the ocean for a moment, he couldn't explain why it was frozen. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he turned around. He was standing in a forest, Aunt Paige was standing there.   
"Aunt Paige." Chris said  
"You need to go Christopher!" Paige snapped standing in her elder robes.  
"But I wanna talking to you."  
"I am sorry Chris." She said in an echo through out the forest. He turned around and the forest was gone and the ground was covered in snakes. Chris opened his mouth to scream, but he couldn't make a sound. Then he blinked.

Chris was laying in his bed, sweating. He looked at his clock, 6:45. He groaned and turned back over. He put his face in his pillow and pulled his blanket over his bare shoulders. He was about to fall back to sleep when Wyatt appeared in his doorway in a white shirt and silver work out pants.  
"Chris, wake up!" He said eating a bowl of cereal.  
Chris groaned.  
"Christopher. It's 6:45. You have practice in an hour!"  
Chris opened his eyes. He suddenly remembered it was Sunday. Tomorrow was the big meet. He sighed. "Alright." He mumbled. He mumbled, he felt his eyes begin to fall, and he slipped back into the forest.

Wyatt watched his brother, he put his spoon back into his Lucky Charms and produced a low voltage energy ball and threw it Chris' leg. Chris jerked awake lifting his body.  
"DEMON!" He yelled falling out of bed, and he was on the floor, wrapped in his blanket.  
Wyatt started laughing as Chris hit the floor. Chris rolled himself out the blanket and sat in his boxers. He gave Wyatt a dark glare.  
"That wasn't funny."  
"Yes it was." Wyatt said turning and walking towards the stairs, "GET DRESSED!" he yelled. Chris stood up and threw his blanket back on his bed, and grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

Chris walked down stairs shaking his hair dry, wearing a blue diving shirt and warms ups. He walked into the kitchen still shaking his head. The water sprayed Wyatt who was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee.  
"HEY!" Wyatt said, "Use a towel."  
"And you could have woken me up like a normal person." Chris said taking the jug of Orange juice out.  
"We're not normal." Wyatt said reading an article.  
"What ever." Chris said drinking from the jug.  
"It's called a glass." Wyatt said from behind the paper, "and don't try and defend yourself, I see all."

Chris rolled his eyes. He walked over and got a glass. And poured some juice into his glass, and picked up and motioned to Wyatt.  
"Cheers." He said before drinking

"That's better." Wyatt replied, putting the paper down and drinking his cup of coffee.   
"Yeah." Chris replied, the flicking Wyatt off.  
"Awe….I love you too Chris."

Chris sighed, took some pop tarts from the cupboard and joined Wyatt sitting across from at the table. Chris grabbed a headline saying "New Look for Los Angeles." It showed a display of a brand new skyline for the downtown area. He read for a moment before Wyatt spoke.

"How long is practice today?"

Chris looked up and saw that he was hidden behind the business section as usual. "Umm…probably no longer than like 12 or 1 o'clock, don't worry I'll just orb there."

"No you're not."

"Yes,"  
Wyatt put down the paper gave a look on his face _don't fight with me, _"No, you're not."  
"Why?" Chris said putting more of the pop tart in his mouth.  
"Cause the last few times, I've had to perform a memory correction on several people."  
"So."   
"So, I am not gonna do that anymore, I am driving you today."   
"Lame."  
"Yeah…just remember what happened on Halloween?"  
"What?"  
Wyatt lowered the paper and looked at Chris. "You remember."  
"Oh the whole I orbed in the middle of the courtyard and moved everything and scared everyone!" Chris laughed, "oh that was great."  
"No it wasn't." Wyatt replied drinking from his coffee.  
"Yes it was…I mean come on…Jeff Borges had it coming."  
"Having him sit onto of the flag pole was not funny-he fell!"  
"In Miss Whitley's garden."  
"He broke his entire arm."  
"You healed it!"  
"Christopher!"

"Alright, just chill, let me go get my bag." Chris said drinking from his cup. And then he sat in the chair for a few moments thinking. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, that something wasn't going be the same as it was before. The house was finally big enough for just Wyatt and Chris, but just an emptiness filled him and it echoed throughout the walls. It wasn't the loss of his mother, it was something else. Chris couldn't put his finger on it, but the crumbling inside of him was slowly taking over. It was something…what he knew he did not.

"CHRIS!" Wyatt said loudly.  
Chris jerked his head, and he looked at his brother. "What?"

"You've been staring off for like five minutes."

"Oh-sorry."  
"Are you okay?"

"Peachy." He replied smiling, he threw the last part of his pop tart into his mouth. "Be right back."

Wyatt watched his brother walk away from the table. Wyatt's empathy was off the charts, the emptiness inside his brother was much worse then he thought it was. Something was bothering Chris, and he knew exactly what it was…Leo.

Wyatt picked up his cup of coffee and drank down the last part of it, and then put the cup in the sink. He heard orbs behind him.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Wyatt said, "You owe Chris an-Paige."

Wyatt saw his Aunt Paige, standing in her elder robes. She looked at Wyatt and smiled. "

"I owe Chris what?"   
"A big hug!" Wyatt said with a smile, as he hugged his aunt.

"Awe, you know I do sweetie." She said hugging her nephew back and kissing him on the cheek. "So how was his party yesterday?"  
"Oh it went by fine. I just wish he just hook up with Bianca already?"  
"Bianca?" She said with a seductive smile, "Whose she?"  
"This girl who is also a phoenix-she hasn't told us yet. But I know."   
"Ahh." Paige replied. "I am sorry I couldn't be here yesterday, but I brought Chris a present." She then pulled a small silver box from inside her robes.  
Chris walked in wearing his sun glasses.  
"Okay, Wy, I am ready to go." He put his bag on the table.  
"Well Hello, Christopher." Paige said. As Chris turned around, he lifted his glasses. "AUNT PAIGE!" He went up to her and hugged her.  
"Well hello my darling." She said kissing him. "Damn, I am guess I am the short one now. You're as tall as me. Shoot."  
"Eh, whatever." Chris replied.  
"Well, I am sorry I couldn't make your party yesterday, but here's a present." She said handing the box over to him. "It's a little charm, think of it has I can watch over you with it." She said then she heard a jingle. "Well I got to go boys. Love ya." She orbed out quickly.

Chris took the white ribbon off the box and opened it. It was a silver necklace, with a bold silver "C" on it. "Nice." Chris said, putting the necklace on.

"Very nice." Wyatt said touching the necklace. "Well grab your bag, let's go." Wyatt grabbed the car keys and slipped on his sandals and left. Chris grabbed his bag, he felt much happier now.

"Thanks, Aunt Paige." He said, then joined his brother in the car.

(**Author's Note: **I want to take this moment and thank everyone for making this year an awesome one for me and publishing me work here on Fan you guys have made the world to me. And I hope to keep writing for you through out 2006. Merry Christmas you guys, Happy Hanukkah and a Happy New Year. Take Care!)


	4. The Duel

Chapter Four – The Duel

"You sure you got everything?" Wyatt said as Wyatt drove Chris up to the gym in his car.  
"Think so…you can park in Lot B. I'll get out here." Chris said opening the door.  
"Good luck!" Wyatt yelled after Chris. As Chris got out, he pulled his duffle over his shoulder as he walked up in his blue and white. Chris ran into the Gym, his ears were smacked with the sounds of hundreds of voices talking, and people yelling in the background. He saw Bianca, Ariel, and Jesse all talking to each other. He walked over to them. As he was about to get up, he felt someone grab his butt.  
"Hey!" Chris said turning around, he saw a blonde girl with straight curly hair, and deep blue eyes.  
"Hello Christopher." She said.  
"Hey Cassie." Chris said with a sigh.  
"I just wanted to wish you luck today."  
"Oh thank you." Chris said he turned around and eyed Bianca. She saw him and smiled.  
"Christopher!" Cassie snapped. Chris turned around all though half looking at Bianca.  
"Why are you looking at her?"  
"Umm cause I am suppose to go meet with the team."

"Alright. But don't forget that-"  
"Cassie, You're a nice girl-"  
"I could be nicer." She said getting closer.  
"But it's just I am not interested."  
"What!"  
"I am sorry."  
"Are you saying that you don't like me? Are you saying that you don't love me?"  
"I like you, just not like the way you want me too. I am sorry." Chris turned and walked.  
"Christopher!" She yelled, "I made for you! NOT HER!"

Chris sighed and walked up to his friends. "Hey guys."  
"Hey!" Jesse and Ariel said, Ariel was stretching her arms. Bianca walked up and gave him a hug. "Hello Christopher." She looked right back at Cassie with a "He's Mine" Look. Cassie had fury in her eyes and walked back up to the stands. She walked up five steps and sat with her friends.   
"Claire, Lusia, Ivy, that boy is mine! And that fucking slut is not getting him!"  
"Cass you need to relax!" Luisa said  
"NO LUSIA I WON'T!"

"Girl look try talking to him again after the meet." Ivy replied.  
"Besides you should try that new outfit you bought." Claire said, "You don't spend $200 on something that sexy, especially for him."

"Yeah, but he's mine. And If I have to eliminate her from the picture I will." Cassie said looking at Bianca and how she had her arm around his shoulders.

Chris saw Wyatt walking in, and Chris then heard word of them to head off into locker room. Wyatt looked around for a place to sit, he looked around and saw to his amazement Paige sitting in the stands waving at him. She was not her elder robes but in white shirt and jeans. Wyatt walked around of freshman girls who were goggling at him and he walked up the stands to his aunt.  
"I am surprised to see you here!" Wyatt said  
"Hey sweetie! Piper would haunt me forever if she think I would miss something as important as this." Paige replied.  
"What happened to your elder robes? And where did you get those clothes?"

"Well I took the morning off and went through my old stuff in the attic."

"You took the morning off? How?"

"Ummm….just did."

"Uh huh…well I am glad you're here. Why didn't you come with us this morning?"

"Cause I had one last issue to deal with."

"OH rock on."

Chris sat in the locker room, with the swim team. All dressed in their swim suits. Bianca watched as Chris bended over and put his things from the floor into this locker.  
"My, my, isn't that the ass crafted by god." She said to herself. He stood up, and was talking to Travis. He turned and Bianca dropped her jaw, looking at his Speedo. "Chris-Oh my god!" She said dropping her jaw, "I would have never-uh….wow." She said with a smile.  
"What?" Ariel said coming up to her.   
"Oh my god!" Bianca said turning around, "What um-a-Nothing!"

Ariel stopped and looked at Bianca. "Why are you in the boy's locker room?"   
"Um…No reason. Why you in here?"  
"Uh, cause Coach sent me here looking for you. Are you checking someone out?" She looked pass Bianca and over her shoulder. Ariel gasped.  
"Chris!" She said, "You like Chris?"  
"GIRLS!" Said Coach Jake, a tall man with brown hair, rather young. "Get out here!"

"Halliwell, Orlando, Meyers, Yolen, and Charles, out here now!" With that, the boys exited the locker room and took their places on the team bench. Chris sat looking at Bianca, as she was looking at the coach. "Damn." Chris said looking at her, "I wish I could ride that."

"Who Summers?" Jesse asked him.  
"What! Bianca…no." Chris replied.  
"Uh huh. Whatever dude." Jesse replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Said the Announcer, "Welcome to Hyde School High's first Varsity, Junior Varsity Swim meet of the year, today it is Hyde against Hilltop. We expect a good clean game from everyone." With that, the referee's took there spots and directed the first group, Varsity girls were first in the meet. Bianca was in lane 9, the one right next to boy's bench, and Bianca looked nervous, and put her swimming cap on. She looked at Chris, and winked at him. She smiled and kneeled down.

"Did you see that?" Cassie said, "She winked at him!"  
"Girl it's just a wink!" Lusia replied.   
"I don't care. It's a declaration of War, that boy is mine!"

"Go get em girl." Ivy replied.  
Luisa bit her lip.

"Girls ready?" The Ref yelled, he raised his arm and looked around for a second or two, and then blew the whistle and shot his arm down. The girls jumped into the water. Bianca looked like a fish; she swam through the water like a hot knife on butter. At 15 seconds she had it the 25 M wall and already on her way back. She swam faster, using her butterfly stroke. Chris watched her. "GO B!" He yelled. Water rushed passed her ears, she heard nothing except the water. She hit the wall again and then propelled herself back using her backstroke. She smiled, at her time, only 58 seconds and she had gone 75 seconds. She was hoping to make state this year….she would do anything for it. Then she hit the wall for the 3rd time and launched forward in freestyle. A girl in the next lane was advancing on her and fast, Bianca pushed her arms, the strain in her legs began to push against her legs. Faster she pulled herself, and she was less than 10 feet from the wall….5…..smack! She hit the wall and the buzzer sounded it, she looked up at saw the girl next to her, she didn't know if she won or not.

"Slow motion camera!"

Bianca sighed and pulled herself out of the water. Chris watched as she put her palms up and lifted herself, chest facing out towards the pool. Chris lost his breath as the water ran down her chest and stomach…he was lost in how amazing Bianca looked. "Wow." He said. Bianca pulled her swimming cap off and waited. Then the ref cam over and told all the girls to stand.

"In third place, Junior Kayla Jameson, Hilltop. In second place, Junior Bianca Summers, and in first place-"Bianca dropped her head in disappointment. She breathed in hard.

Cassie smiled in victory. "The bitch lost, who knew?"

Chris heard what Cassie said and looked up towards the bleachers and saw her sitting only a few rows behind him. He looked at her, and mouthed "Fuck You." To her, and walked off.  
"What he say?" Ivy asked

"Love you." Cassie replied with a smile.

Chris ran over and put his arm around Bianca. "Are you okay?"  
"I'll be better dude. I just need to practice."  
"It's the first meet of the year, you'll get the rest of the wins."  
"Rest isn't enough…I want them all. I need to sit down dude." Bianca walked away, the Ref gave her the silver, but she took it and walked back to the bench.

Cassie looked defeated again. "He's not supposed to be with her! He's mine! NOT HER'S!" With that she got up. "Come on girls, lets go." She and her friends left the meet.  
"BOYS up next!" The ref yelled out.

Chris took his spot, line 6. He looked up and didn't see Wyatt or Leo. He sighed. "Where is he?" he asked.  
Wyatt and Paige saw Chris at lane 6, "GO CHRIS!" Wyatt yelled. Paige gave a yelp.

Chris heard his name and saw Wyatt and Paige, he smiled.  
"Caps on!" The ref yelled. Chris pulled his cap from his side and pulled it on his head. Chris knelled down and took his position. He closed his eyes and spoke in whispers. "Breast, Butterfly, Back, and Free. Breast, Butterfly, Back and Free. Breast, Butterfly-" The whistle blew. Chris jumped into the water. He pulled all his power into arms and pushed through the water. He hit the wall, he saw and heard no one around him, He flipped under water and did his butterfly back towards the other end. Faster he rode, he could hear the mild yells from Wyatt, Aunt Paige, and a few of his friends but nothing solid. He hit the wall again, 1 min 09 seconds, he threw himself back with his feet and backstroke. Faster and faster he wind; this was his signature move, his legs were meant for this. He gained the lead in the backstroke, then his freestyle, he dived into the water and launched again. He rushed towards the wall. Faster he went.

"Go." Bianca said watching him, "Go, Go bab-" she stopped herself and shut up.

He then pushed one final time and hit the black circle on the wall of the pool and then looked up at the clock 2 minutes, 01 second, he broke his record by 3 seconds. He pulled himself out of the water as Bianca did.

Bianca watched Chris as he pulled himself out. His abs were hard, and the line on his navel was nothing but ecstasy. She dropped her mouth and then she looked at his Speedo, "he is a god…a true god."  
"Who is?" Ariel asked

Bianca was quiet. 

Chris sat on the edges and then layed down, he was exhausted, those were the fastest two minutes of his life. He was then motioned to stand up, he did. And the ref read the results of the swim.

"In third place, Junior, James Yolen, Hyde High. In second place, Junior, Jesse Orlando, Hyde high. In First place-"

"Come on, Chris." Wyatt said, holding his hands together.  
"-Sophomore, Chris Halliwell, Hyde High."  
Bianca stood up and cheered, Wyatt yelled "HELL YA! That's my bro!" And ran down to the floor.

The rest of the meet went by well, Hyde High won over Hilltop by 14 points and Chris finally met up with Wyatt and Paige.

"Good job dude!" Wyatt said rubbing Chris hair as he walked out of the locker room in his jacket and warm-ups.  
"Thanks. Aunt Paige!" He said with a smile.  
"Great job sweaty!" She said giving him a smile, "Wanna go get a burger with us?" Wyatt asked Paige.  
"Sure, why not!" Paige replied.

Chris looked over at Bianca who was hugging her new boyfriend, Derek. In jealousy and anger he turned away.


	5. Truths Hard Blow, Part One

Chapter Five – Truths Hard Blow, Part One

Wyatt sat in the living room, quietly reading "Once and Future King" by T.H. White. He also had it itch for Arthurian Tales and medieval wars. He flipped the page, has Lancelot was again fighting against another swordsman. He stomach grumbled, he remember he hadn't eaten since the burger earlier today with his little brother and Aunt Paige. She of coarse left back up to Elder-Land once lunch was over and gave Chris more then enough kisses. He looked up from the book and closed it. He stood and faced the stairs. And as he for-saw Leo orbed at the foot of the stairs. Leo's back was towards him.

Leo was in a blue and white flannel shirt, with jeans and his shoes which were all muddy. He placed his hand on the railing and watched the stairs leading up to the second floor. He then walked up the stairs and came to picture of him, Wyatt, and Leo. Wyatt watched this with great interest. Leo placed his hand over Wyatt's face, and Leo shuddered at what he saw, then Chris' face. He then smiled.

"Much Better." Leo said to himself.  
"What is?" Wyatt asked walking over. Leo jumped.

"Wyatt."  
"How is that picture better that Chris isn't in it?"

"Umm…Wyatt. I know this looks bad, but trust me it's not what you think."  
"Really?" Wyatt said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Then what is it?"  
"It's-it's not what you think."

"Interesting…so keeping your hand over his face is making it better?"

Leo looked over and his hand was still on the portrait. He lowered it and nursed it like a hurt hand. "I am sorry."

"What do you have against him?"  
Leo was silent.  
"Dad, you have been avoiding Chris ever since mom died. You have no problem orbing in when I am alone…but when Chris is with us…you avoid us all together."

"That's not true." Leo replied.  
"Oh really…then tell me, when he called you last week you didn't pick up, but when I called you you picked up."   
"I was busy, I probably thought it was the same person."

"Uh huh." Wyatt said, "Then explain to me after weeks of me and him telling you that today was his big meet you weren't there."

Leo was silent again, then he spoke. "I was busy."

"Oh cut the fucking bullshit." Wyatt snapped. Leo looked up at him like he had just been slapped. "Paige was there. And she's an elder."

"Paige was there?"   
"Yeah, she was! She stayed for the entire meet, and then she joined us for lunch. So I say again…what do you have against Chris?"

Leo stood as still as stone. He looked off past Wyatt on the opposite wall at a portrait of himself and Piper. She was wearing a red Chinese dress, and Leo was wearing a white suit. Their 10th anniversary, it was a night to remember. Also the night before, the tragic accident that killed her and Phoebe. He then looked down at his hands.  
"He looks to much-" Leo mumbled off.  
"Excuse me." Wyatt said, "Repeat what you said please."  
"He looks to much like –" Then suddenly Leo orbed away. Wyatt was about to motion his hand.

"You're not worth it you know." Wyatt said loudly. "You've abounded this family…and how dare you. Don't come back until you have something to say – To Christopher." Wyatt then looked at the picture, and then went back to couch and read.

Chris Halliwell was sitting at the very top of the stairs the entire time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris sat right on corner of the wall by the stairs. He was perfectly still, stone still. He was thinking and analyzing everything has it just happened. One year…and still no real time to spend with his father, Wyatt was right, He spent time Wyatt, but not Him. What has Chris done to deserve this, who did he look like too much? Someone in his fathers long lost past? Still looking perfectly still, a tear dropped from his right eye and fell off his face. His head and hands were slightly shaking. He then stood up, he had his running shoes, shorts, and shirt on. He looked down at the blue and yellow shoes. They were Wyatt's old ones for Track…but since they work on a limited income from Wyatt's job of taking over at the club after Leo was given the job of Whitelighter, they had to make money stretch. He had his iPod in his hand…he was too furious and destroyed to listen to it now. His shaking hand put on the table by the stairs. He shook his head. And walked downstairs.

Wyatt heard his brother, then was hit by his emotional wave. Wyatt had no idea…no idea at all. Chris walked to the front door. "I am going running." Chris said without looking at Wyatt. Wyatt stood up, putting his book on the couch.  
"Chris, stop." Wyatt said walking over.  
Chris had his hand on the door knob. He closed his eyes hoping Wyatt would say "We'll talk about it later."

Wyatt walked over and stood behind Chris. "You heard everything didn't you?"  
Chris didn't talk.  
"You stood up there like we use to when were little and listened to mom and dad."

Chris was still silent.   
"Look it's not your-"

"Can we talk about this later!" Chris said loudly with a choke in his voice. "Please!"

Wyatt stopped and stepped back. "Yeah we can."

Chris leaned on the door and opened it and closed it faster then Wyatt thought about it.

Chris ran down the steps on and on the sidewalk, putting his emotions behind him, ran. He ran, fast. Trying to get the thought of his father out of his head. Running faster down the street.

Wyatt had followed Chris outside, as soon as he saw him half down the block. He could still strongly sense his anger, sadness, and hate for Leo.

Chris turned the corner and ran faster. His hands were made into fists, and he was gritting his teeth harder and harder, it soon felt like he was smashing them together. His calves were squeezing but the harder they ached, the faster he ran. He passed another block and now was on "John St." It was long street, that winded up a hill. He ran up it, trying not to think of the physical strine he was putting on his body. He was at breaking point, his sadness and anger were about to overwhelm him. He was running so fast he didn't see the sidewalk had been uprooted by a tree, and he tripped and feel. He knee throbbed as he smacked on it his way down. He had fallen to his own will.

Clinching his fists, he pounded the ground.  
"NO!" He yelled, "Why don't you love me? Why don't you love me! WHY!"

Tears were streaming down his face, as he completely broke down, he hadn't cried this hard since his mother died. He sat on his knees and cried.

Bianca who had been busy working on her Chemistry homework, heard someone yelling outside. Bianca walked over and saw someone on his knees outside. She walked over and grabbed her jacket and yelled, "Mom I'll be right back."

"okay" her mother replied.

She pulled on her jacket and closed the door behind her. She looked up and instantly knew who it was, Chris.   
"Christopher!" Bianca yelled.  
Chris didn't look up, all he heard was someone yelling his name, but that was it.

Bianca ran up to him, and knelt down. She saw the bloody knee and the tears in his eyes. His face was full of sadness and anguish. She wanted to cry just seeing him like this.  
"Chris, what happened?" Bianca asked, putting her hand on his own. Chris didn't reply, he hated crying infront of people, he put one hand over his face and cried.   
"Sweetie." Bianca said leaning forward, and hugging him. Chris didn't mind this, but at this moment he didn't care. Bianca embraced him as he cried into her jacket shoulder.  
"Chris, what happened?" She asked into his ear.  
"My father." He replied, through his tears. She let go, but had her arm around his shoulders.   
"What happened?"  
"He doesn't-" He broke down harder, it hurt even more to say it then to think it. "He doesn't.-love me." His heart instantly broke, and so did Bianca's. Her best friend in the whole world, being like this it wasn't him. She embraced him once again. She squeezed her eyes shut, stopping a tear from falling her own eye. She felt his body shudder as he cried.  
"I know how you feel Chris, I really do. Trust me, out of all people I know how you feel." She said into his ear.

Chris opened his eyes and saw everything as it was through water. He remembered when Bianca was in this position and her father left her and her mother. He pulled back, and whipped the tears from his eyes. But still they feel, and he felt worse then ever.  
"What did I do?" He asked her, "What makes me so horrible that he can't love me?"  
"It's not you Christopher. It's not!" She said holding his hands looking straight into his eyes. "You are the most wonderful person I know, and don't you think for a second that this is your fault."

"But he can't look at me. He CAN'T LOOK AT ME!" He screamed, "He can't-look.."  
He broke down again and this time he hunched over into his knees. She put her head down, and kissed his head. He rubbed his back in comfort. "it's gonna be okay, Chris, believe me."  
"How can it?" He said shooting right up, looking her right in the eyes. "I have no parents!"  
"You have Wyatt!" She said, "And he has watched over you since 6th grade, I remember watching him coming to you everyday after school, and he was there for you since September, when you started high school. He has been more of a father to you, then I bet you real father ever was." She stopped and saw Chris totally destroyed and lost. His glance was at the ground. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Cell. "I am gonna call Wyatt to come and pick you up." She flipped open her phone.  
"NO!" Chris said.

"Chris your hurt and I don't have a drivers license, yet."  
"I'll walk." Chris said standing up.  
"No! Chris, I am calling."

"Bianca," He said taking a step, "I said –ARGH!" He fell to the ground.  
"Oh geez." She went next to him and pressed the "Call" button. It rang.  
"Hello?" Wyatt said through the phone.  
"Wyatt, can you come pick up Chris, he's hurt."  
"What?" Wyatt said through the phone, "Where?"  
"My house, he banged up his knee really bad."

"Alright I am on my way." Wyatt said hanging up the phone.  
Chris was still crying, as he looked up at Bianca. "I hate you."  
"I hate you too, but you're injured, and you can't walk."

Chris looked into her eyes. They were brown with a hint of red, with jet black hair, he smiled, and it slowly faded into another sob. Bianca took him in her arms and held him. "I am here for you, I always will." She then bit her lip. She squeezed her eyes, "I love you Christopher, I love you so much." She said holding him tighter.  
Chris let go and looked at Bianca, before anything. The sound of Wyatt's VW Jetta came up the hill, and He stopped at the sight of Chris. He got out of the car as it was still running.  
"Chris." Wyatt said, "What happened," He said leaning down looking at his knee.  
"He must of tripped on the side walk." Bianca said.  
"Chris, are you okay?" Wyatt asked.  
"Fine. Just take me home okay." He said with a choke in his voice.  
"Okay." Wyatt helped his brother up, and Wyatt supported the side which his knee was bruised and swollen. They slowly moved over towards the car, and Bianca walked over and opened the door. Wyatt thanked her. And with that, Wyatt got into the car and drove off. Bianca waved and blew a kiss…Chris watched in the mirror as Bianca disappeared from view.

Wyatt didn't ask Chris anything on the way home. His emotions spoke for him, and also the fact Chris kept thinking, "Please don't ask me anything." As they came into the drive way, and he parked, Wyatt got out and then helped his little brother out of the car.

"Here." Wyatt said, as he bent down and placed his hand over the knee, and a golden light appeared. The knee was instantly healed.  
"Thank you." Chris said as he walked up to the door.  
"You're welcome." Wyatt said, as he pressed the key pad on his keys and locked the car. As the two walked up into the house, what met their eyes was anything but something from God. Leo Wyatt was standing in the house waiting for his sons.

To be continued…


	6. Truths Hard Blow, Part Two

Chapter Six – Truths Hard Blow, Part Two

"He can't do this!" Paige yelled to the council of Elders.  
"He has to. According to the Angels of Destiny, is his destiny." Said Jevan, an Elder with white hair.  
"To leave his family!"

"Yes. Christopher and Wyatt must find their ways on their own!"  
"NO!"

"You will not interfere with this."

"Watch me." She said walking off. Paige turned and walked fast towards the apartments of beds. The elders almost never used them, but Paige kept some of her belongings in there. She grabbed a pink shirt, and jeans and some high heels and put them on as fast as she good. He shook her head and her now almost blonde hair (from the bright light) shook down into curls. She walked back out into the main Council room, carrying her backpack with other personal items and her elder robes in the other hand.  
"What are you doing! Put your robes back on this instant!" Yelled Jevan.  
"No, these boys have suffered enough! If Leo won't be there, then I will."

"Put your robes back on this instant."

"No! I am going."

"Do you want us to clip your wings?"  
Paige turned. "What wings? I was born with these powers. You can take your stupid little Lightning trick, but that's it. I quit." She walked off, dropping the robes and orbed out. The female blonde Elder smirked in admiration, went over to pick up her robes.  
"The council is still has strong. Don't worry."

Chris and Wyatt stood next to each other, standing strong, looking at their father. Leo looked beaten up, and his face he always had on, when he had bad news.  
"I'll be right over here, okay?" Wyatt said into Chris' ear. Chris nodded his head, but kept his red, wet, eyes fixed on his father. Wyatt turned and gave a dark look to his father, and then sat on the couch pretending to read.

Chris walked up closer, but ever so slowly, to his father. He came as far as the grandfather clock and stopped. They didn't say anything for a long time. Leo then sighed.  
"I am going to have to leave." Leo said softly.   
"Figures." Chris replied. Even though, his heart was just broken for any hope of making up.  
"Chris, look what I did-"   
"No!" Chris said loudly still holding his tears back, "You look. You practically left me when mom died. And do you know how many days I wanted to see you or just be with you! You were all I had left, but all that was there was Aunt Paige and Wyatt. And even she left like a week after Mom's death. Where were you?"  
"I was dealing with Piper's death myself."

"Uh huh. And why couldn't you see me?"

Leo sighed, he closed his eyes. He was quiet.  
"Do you hate me?"

"No Christopher, I don't." Leo said, "I could never hate you."

"Really now?" Chris said, his emotions were beginning to boil over, as a tear slipped from his eye. "Then what is it? You don't like me cause what…I don't have as many powers as Wyatt? I…I…I am not as strong as Wyatt…I…I am not as many sports teams as Wyatt….I don't make you proud…Cause I've tried so hard to do that!"  
"I know you have." Leo said silently.  
"I got on a sports team; I joined a few clubs at school. What did I do?" Chris looked at father with tears coming from his eyes. "What have I done so bad and so cruel, that you couldn't see me that you couldn't be in the same room as me?"

Wyatt was now standing on the opposite wall of Chris, listening. He hadn't seen or heard Chris cry this much since his mother died. It killed Wyatt, to see his best friend in the whole world be like this.

"What was it?" Chris asked, "I give up, please, just tell me. Please." He said looking through his tears.  
"You-you…" Leo trailed off.   
Wyatt listened with every ounce of him. He wanted to hear this as much as Chris.  
"…You remind me too much of Piper. And when I see you, I see her. And it killed me everyday to see you."

Chris fought back his tears with all his strength, and even using his powers on his own father. "I look like mom. That's why?"  
"Yes." Leo replied.

Wyatt was in shock in awe. "What the fuck?" He whispered. He let his empathy power kick in to feel Chris, and Wyatt's heart broke instantly. He tried to break the connection, but the emotion was so much, he couldn't.

"You couldn't have gotten over it to see me?" Chris asked, "You're looking at me now!"  
"Yes, I am doing that because I have to go."

"GO where?"  
"I am being promoted."  
"Really…so you're job is more important then your own children!"

Leo was quiet…"This job…yes."

"Give me another chance please." Chris pleaded with his father, "I've lost mom, and I can't lose you too."

"I am sorry Chris, I have to go."

"No, I can't, look I am sorry I look like mom. I can change, I can cast spells-"  
"No, I am sorry, Christopher, I have to do this."

Chris backed away form his father, and bowed his head. His mother dead, his father, leaving, he had lost everything expect Wyatt. He broke down and cried harder then ever, he put his face into his knees as he knelt down and cried. Wyatt was about to walk over and comfort his brother, then he noticed items in the house were shaking. He stopped and looked, it wasn't an earthquake, the entire house was shaking. He looked as things were pointed into Leo's direction.  
"Chris." Wyatt whispered.

"What's going on?" Leo said, looking around.  
Wyatt ran over to Chris. "Stop it, Chris. You can't do this."

Chris ignored his brother, his anger and hate was too much to stop. He summoned all the power he had and tried to gather it in one direction. Glass from the mirror above the fireplace shattered, the mirror by the door shattered, and then one of the front doors shattered. Chris looked up, his eyes were pitch black.

"Whoa!" Wyatt and Leo both said. The house was shaking extremely hard now, the grandfather clock fell forward on itself, paintings fell from the walls, and the china hutch fell onto its side in the family room. The TV fell from the mantle, glass shattering in the sun room, dishes fall out of their cupboards in the kitchen. The chandelier was shaking so hard, crystals were falling from it.

"Chris stop it now!" Wyatt demanded, but before Wyatt could touch his brother, the power of Chris' telekinesis threw Wyatt from him and against the wall. 

"Chris, stop it. Now!" Leo said, as Chris was advancing onto him.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I am you're father."  
"I have no father." Chris raised his hand and a ball of yellow light appeared on his hand. "Any last words?"  
"NO!" Wyatt yelled getting up.  
"Good bye, Christopher." Leo said orbing out.  
"NO!" Chris threw the ball of power to where his father was standing, but missed and an energy ball hit Chris' ball of energy and destroyed it.  
"NO!" Chris screamed. The house stopped shaking and Chris fell to his knees. Wyatt sprinted over to his brother and knelt down onto his knees. He grabbed Chris by the shoulders and looked Chris in the eye. Chris bowed his head and cried; Wyatt embraced his brother and hugged him.

"We'll get through this, I promise you." Wyatt let a tear drop as brother cried into his shoulder.

Paige orbed at the front door of the Manor. She could feel her Elder powers leaving her, and she already knew Leo was gone. She did not hesitate when she opened the door and walked into the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo orbed in front of the Council of Elders.  
"Alright, so I am here. Now what?"

The female blonde Elder turned to Jevan. "See I told you their was still hope."


	7. The Warning

(**Author's Note**: A part of this chapter was inspired by "You" Amy Lee (Evanescence)…it's an awesome song.)

Chapter Seven – The Warning

It was more then comfort, Chris needed closure, he needed to be alone; to move on. As he layed on his bed, his eyes still swollen, he looked at pictures on the wall next to his bed. He always kept the picture of him and his mother close to him, it was the very last day he was with her. She smiling him with her harm around him at the beach. Then he had other pictures, ones with him and Wyatt, Aunt Phoebe, Bianca, Jesse (his best friend), and his father. He held the picture, of him, Leo. And he took another one off the wall of him Leo, Piper, and Wyatt at Chris' 8th grade graduation from Junior High School. His mother had all bought them matching suits.

So many thoughts went through his head: Why? he asked himself, Why am I bound to go through this? He looked at his fathers eyes, they were the same as Chris. He was undoubtly Leo Wyatt's son. He dropped the photos onto the ground without knowing he did it. He blinked to keep the tears from coming to his eyes again. He pulled the blanket up and he turned onto his side, waiting for sleep to come.

As the weeks passed, Chris got more use to the idea that Leo was gone. He did not cry anymore, it was deeper than tears could express. He studies and performance were slaking to say the least. In the past two vanquishes, Chris' powers seemed drained. Paige explained when you use your powers to that extent, pushing them to their max, its like a scar, give it time to recover. He just tried to shake it off.

Chris walked down the halls of Hyde High, giving high fives, and saying hi to people he knew. He looked around at the big banners anti-pating the big week where Hyde High would go against their rival school, Hilltop. The big four games where: Football, Soccer, Swimming, and Basketball. Wyatt and Chris were both being pushed to their limits in their sports. The football coach had kept the team to as late as 8pm, and Wyatt would come home tired and barely able to keep his eyes open. Chris was lucky compared to Wyatt, he came home around 5 or 6pm most nights. Chris' legs and arms were so weak, he couldn't walk home, he orbed, and he missed the house a few times mostly landing on the lawn, one time he almost landed in a trash can a block away. Wyatt was to tired to Orb, he just drove.

Paige took up reasonability's at P3, covering for Wyatt (who replaced Piper), and she cleaned the house, and helping the boys with their homework.

"How are you doing?" Bianca said coming up to Chris' locker.  
"I am fine. You gonna ask me that every time you see me. Like 'Hi' can't fit you!" Chris snapped.  
"Sorry." She replied. He slammed his locker shut and walked on, he took a few steps and stopped.  
"Sorry." He replied.  
"It's okay, everyone has their healing time." She said giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well there is Derek. Bye babe!" And with that she was gone. Chris watched as she almost skipped as she spirited over to him.

_How sick! _He thought. They were matching. White shirts, with heavy blue jackets with windbreakers and jeans, she kissed him and Chris instantly put himself in Derek's place. He was happy for a second. Then he just shook it off (or tried to) and walked on.

"Hello Chris." Cassie said entering the corridor.

Chris stopped and sighed. He turned around, still watching Bianca and Derek with arms around each other with their friends.  
"Hi Cassi." He replied

"How are you today." She said trying to put her arm through his. He just moved.  
"Kinda crappy. You?"  
"I am sorry." Cassi said.

Bianca turned and saw Cassi and Chris. She bit her lip. She was kill her, how could Chris stump so low? She forced her head away. She didn't want to see it.

"Don't." Chris replied.  
"I can make your day better."  
"Oh really how?" He said looking at right her. "You leaving?"  
Cassi laughed. "No, like this." She said, as she put her arm around his head and forced his face towards his and kissed him on the lips. Chris tried to pull back, but she was too strong. _What in hell?_ He pushed his hands into her stomach and pushed her away.  
"FUCKING PSYCHO!" Chris yelled as he echoed through the corridor.  
"Oh," Cassi replied, wiping her finger along the sides of her lips. "You want me I know it."  
"Are you fucking crazy! I don't want you! I never did!"  
People begin to stop and look and listen to Cassi and Chris. Bianca and Derek had front row seats.  
"You so want me!" Cassi replied, coming closer.  
"NO I DON'T!"

"Then who do you want?" She snapped.

Chris looked at Cassi for a minute then his eyes moved over to Bianca's direction. Bianca's eyes met with Chris. She almost lost her footing. _No way! _She thought.  
"Not you!" Chris said to Cassi. With that he walked away.  
"You want me!" Cassi yelled, "I KNOW YOU DO! YOU LOVE ME!"

As Cassi ran after Chris around the corner she ran into Wyatt.  
"Wyatt!" She said, "Where's Chris?"  
"Umm, he just went up stairs!"  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She replied going up stairs. Wyatt turned and watched her. Wyatt had sent her the wrong direction, Chris had gone to the next building over.

Wyatt laughed as he heard Cassi yelling for Chris up stairs, her voice echoed through out the corridor, and he walked through it, he saw Bianca. She was still shocked. Derek tried to talk with her to see what was wrong, but Wyatt knew exactly what was up. Wyatt smiled as he opened the door and went into his Biology AP class.

"Like you were warned Paige, you can't do this." Said Jevan in the manor.  
"Do what? Be with my family!" Paige replied. "I quit, didn't I make that clear?"

"Oh it was clear." Jevan replied, "But you can't be here."

"Says who? You?"   
"Say's destiny. Something is coming, and you can't be here."  
"And if I do?"  
"You will die."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"It is what it is!" Jevan said.  
"Yeah right, and where in hell am I suppose to go?"  
"I don't know. That's up to you." With that he orbed out.

Paige was left half mad, half scared for her life.

(**Authors Note**: Sorry this chapter is not my best work. The next up date will be better I promise. Peace out!)


	8. Cry of the Phoenix

Chapter Eight – Cry of the Phoenix

Bianca stood in her room. The windows were drawn to the close and the red curtains covered any possible sunlight. The numerous band posters around her room, just added to the feel of Bianca's personality. She stood in the middle of a circle of red in her room, with her hands in front of her, not touching. She had her eyes closed and low, slight breathes. She tried to feel her power from within, picture the beautiful red bird on the branches of life. The bird of life, of the yellow cat eyes, and bright red feathers, and the wings that were bigger then any other bird; she suddenly felt herself slip into almost a dream state.

Bianca stood somewhere in the far East's of Asia. She stood on the edge of a cliff, over looking a dead valley, lava following through a delta which ran into farther mountains in the distance. She looked behind her and large brown mountains shot up behind her into the grey sky. She looked beside her and saw the tree of life, the color of ash. She dropped her jaw as she saw the bird sitting on the tree. The bird was small, no bigger then a pigeon, but it had very bright red feathers, brighter than holly berries. Its eyes were hard yellow, cats eye. She was always fascinated by the Phoenix's eye. She took one step towards the tree; the bird. The bird let out a high pitched stretch, and looked directly at Bianca. Bianca froze.

A hot wind came down from mountains, sending dirt and dust into the lava delta below. The birds eyes were almost glowing, Bianca could see her reflection in the eye of the bird. The bird shot it's beak up towards the sky and cried. Bianca slammed her hands over her ears. It screamed, it sounded, like a girl screaming at the top of her lungs, but then something in the background of the singing, a beautiful harmony of song. She slipped her hands away from her ears and let herself listen. The bird wasn't screaming anymore, but the cry was becoming louder. She felt the bird coming closer, still her reflection in the birds eye. Soon she found herself standing face to face on the edge of the cliff, next to tree of life, next to the phoenix. She stared into the eyes of the bird for a long time. Then, very suddenly, the bird shot it's wings open, they were enormous, each wing was three feet in length. It screamed louder and took flight. Bianca watched it, as it flew over the Dead delta with lava. The bird then turned and looked at Bianca once more. And it suddenly erupted into flames, but the fire made the bird look bigger. The fire extended the wings by six feet, the tail by twelve feet, it screamed once more and flew at top speed towards Bianca. She took a step back, she didn't have time to panic, the Phoenix was already around her, the wings made a circle, and then she burned.

Bianca screamed and she found herself in her room, she opened her eyes. Her eyes were glowing red, her hair was turning brownish-orangish, she felt herself being lifted into the air. Fire appeared at her feet, swirling up around her. Burning her, she extended her arms and the fire kissed her skin. She was completely surrounded by fire, and then it was gone. She fell to the floor. She room was smoking, and she was more confused then ever.  
"Did it work?" She asked herself.

She didn't feel weak or sick, but in fact she never felt better in her life. She stood up looking around her room. The bands, the closed windows the smoke, she stood up looking around. She went and opened her bedroom door, grabbed her keys from the table.  
She heard her mother call to hear from the living room.  
"Bianca!" She snapped.

Bianca stopped and looked at her mother. The middle aged, short blonde hair woman looked at her. "I am proud of you daughter." She said raising her left arm and exposing the red Phoenix on her arm. Bianca saw the tattoo, and then she looked down at her own arm, and gasp. She had one as well.

"It's a sign of your rank, your powers. The Phoenix blessed you at the Tree of Life. Take Care, my daughter." Bianca looked up in shock and her mother shimmered away. Bianca didn't deal with it then, she ran out the door and ran. Down the hill, she was running so fast she reach Pine. Running down that street so fast, she didn't know where she was going, and then turning the corner. She ran and point blank speed, she saw her destination, but why. She saw the Halliwell Manor, but then she saw a blonde hair woman at the porch, talking to someone.

"Cassandra!" Bianca said with a dark tone. She sneaked up, behind Wyatt's car watching.

"Christopher, okay I was a little crazy today at school." Cassandra said to Chris in the doorway.

"A little crazy, Cassi you kissed me. Look, I don't like you, I don't want you. Now go away!" He said closing the door. She put her hand up, stopping him.

Bianca smiled. "Good boy."

"NO! I have to have you!" She said

"Look Cassi, go away now!"

"I SAID NO!"

"I said yes!" Chris narrowing his eyes and using his telekinetic powers and throwing Cassi back and he slammed the door shut, locking it.

Bianca smiled, "Telekinesis, nice."

"NO! I love you baby!" She yelled, "See you at school tomorrow!" Cassi walked down from the porch. Bianca stood up, and confronted Cassi. Cassi saw Bianca and stopped dead.

"YOU!" She snarled, with the up most hate.

"Hey Cassi!" She smiled walking past her, but Cassi put her arm up stopping her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To where you're not allowed."

"You can't go there."

"Says who?" Bianca said looking at Cassi in the eyes.

"Says me!" Cassi replied putting her hands at Bianca's throat. Bianca didn't feel pain of this she would have normally felt. Then she felt her new powers coming to the surface. Anger. Cassi, furious, looked into Bianca who was staring right back at her, Cassi tightened her grip.

"STAY AWAY!" Cassi gritted through her teeth.

"No." Bianca replied, her eyes then glowed red, and Cassi screamed, at the her eyes and at her hand. Cassi pulled back her hand, it was burned completely. The door of the manor flew open and Wyatt came running out. He saw Cassi screaming at Bianca, and then running. Wyatt was pleased, but kinda confused. He looked at Bianca, who was walking up.

"Hello Wyatt. I took of her don't worry."

"Look like you did more than that." Wyatt replied with a smile. He motioned his hand and Bianca walked into the house. She stood in the doorway. "Nice hair, color."

"What are you talking about?" She said walking in. She saw the mirror behind her and saw the bottom three inches of her hair faded into bright red, and some of the color went all the way into her scalp.

"Oh awesome!" She said, "That must have been-"

"What do you need? Chris?" Wyatt asked closing the door.

"Naw actually I needed you." She replied, "I need some advice." She asked.

Wyatt was surprised. "Me….um okay, What about?"

Then before Bianca could reply, Chris walked around the corner with a book. "Who was at the-Bianca." He said stopping.

"Hey Christopher." She replied smiled, "How are you?"

"I am great." He smiled, putting his hands in his jeans pocket. "What are you doing here? Not that I am ungrateful."

Wyatt gave a brief laugh, the emotions between the two, which they were not expressing, was very amusing. He sat down on the couch by the stairs, and motioned for them to keep going.

Bianca rolled her eyes at Wyatt. "Um I actually came to talk to you guys, I need to talk to Wyatt for a few minutes, but then I promise I will be back." She smiled.

"Take your time." He replied, smiling.

"GO in the kitchen B, I'll be with ya in a minute." Wyatt said.

"Okay." She replied, she half looked at Chris, smiled, and flicked her hair and walked back to the kitchen. Once she turned the corner, Wyatt looked up and laughed. Chris was leaning against the wall watching Bianca as she walked. Wyatt stood up and leaned his arm around Chris neck.

"She's nice man."

"Yep." Chris replied in almost a daze.

"And if you two were any closer I would have pulled you two off each other."

"And that would have been bad, how?" Chris asked his brother.

Wyatt laughed, "Don't worry Romeo, Juliet will be out in a jip." He said walking towards the kitchen.

Wyatt walked in and saw Bianca looking at a jar of Dragons Curl, a long bluish-orangish curl in a jar.

"You have one of these!" She asked in amazement, "What potions do you use it for?"

"Potions, umm I don't know what your talking about." He replied, taking the jar from her hand, and putting in the cupboard.

"Oh come on Wyatt, I know you're a Witch, and Chris."

"And you're a phoenix." He replied.

"Uh yeah." She said putting her hands together.

"Well that's the reason I am here." She said, she then pulled her left arm infront of her and showed Wyatt the tattoo.

"Mark of the Phoenix, so I guess you're a full one now."

"Uh, yeah."

"So why not go to your Mom."

"I almost did before he teleported out of there, when I saw that I ran here."

"So what can I do?"

"Uh I don't know, I just felt like you could possibly help me, look in that book you have."

"Book…what makes you think I have book?" He said smiling.

"Oh come on dude, I've seen it before."

Wyatt laughed, "Okay. Let me go check. Are you gonna tell Chris?"

"Yeah, I will." She replied, "Well you go look and I'll be right back."

Chris was sitting he was doing his Science homework, but with Bianca in the house it was impossible to do it. He waited for her to walk out…and then she did. She was walking at top speed to see Chris. It didn't matter he was a year younger then her…she found it almost hot.

"Hi." He said.

Bianca didn't say anything she threw Chris' book from his lap and grabbed his head and kissed him. She made it last, the kiss was slow, it was almost as if time stopped, and ecstasy was all around them both. She let go and bit his lower lip. She opened her eyes.

"Bi-an-ca!" Wyatt said waving his hand infront of her face. Bianca blinked and was sucked back into reality.

"Wha-what?" She said, it wasn't real. "DAMNIT!" She said.

"You dazed out for like a minute…you okay?"

"I am fine. Damnit!" She said smiling. And walked out into the family room of the manor, for real this time.


	9. Echoes of the Past

(**Author's Note:** From this Chapter one – the material is gonna get more mature and more serious. Enjoy!)

Chapter Nine – Echoes of the Past

Wyatt sat on his bed, the moonlight shown through into his room. Everything he knew was finally coming in on him, what had he gotten himself into? He felt bad about not helping Bianca with her problem but he knew it would be best to have her go check with her mom about her issues and new powers. He then began to think about what had happened in the past month or so.

Leo walking out on the family, Paige coming back, Chris on the swim team, Wyatt being pushed his limits physically in footballs and witch duties and school work. He had successfully kept a stable superior GPA (Grade Point Average), and at the middle of his senior year he had a 4.3 Average; ranked two in his class behind Terry Louis with a 4.35 GPA. Wyatt had been accepted into all the colleges he applied too: Yale, Harvard, Dartmouth, Brown, UCLA, University of Connecticut, and USC. He remembered when he orbed his mother all over the country that one weekend they visited Yale and Harvard and Wyatt so excited just to be there, but of coarse that was two years ago.

He shook his head, trying to stop the memories from flooding back, he couldn't deal with it, not now. But then he never dealt with his mothers death, he always stayed strong for Chris, he had to protect him. He picked up his stack of acceptance letters. He opened his door, and he walked into a black hall way. Paige was back her old room, Chris was in Aunt Phoebe's old room. He walked to the room and saw the door was ajar.

He moved it open, and saw Chris laying on his stomach mouth open drooling on his pillow. He looked around posters of bands, swimming, pictures of all his friends and family. Most of his walls were bare, but had that on it at least. Chris left his homework out again…he was working on History. He closed his text book and put his notes on the book. He remembered how Piper would sometimes to do this when they would sleep-STOP IT! He told himself.

He then shook his head once again and looked at Chris, he remembered how crushed he was after his mom died. The countless nights Wyatt would just sit there with his brother and listen or just be there as an older brother. Wyatt guessed that's why he probably never dealt with his mothers death cause he had to be with Chris. Wyatt looked down at the stack of Acceptance letters in his hand…and then Chris. He had been thinking about this weeks before even getting accepted into the schools.

Wyatt smirked as he leaned on the wall in the door way. Before his mothers death Wyatt and Chris were virtually strangers to each other and they didn't really talk to each other. Till that horrible day, a year ago…

…Chaos was in the Halliwell manor, explosions left and right, demons and warlocks everywhere, Someone screamed it was Phoebe.

"WYATT!" Piper yelled, "GET CHRIS OUT OF HERE! NOW"

"I am not leaving you!" A 16 year old Wyatt shouted back.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! GO!" Piper yelled, closing the door of there bedroom door.

Present day shook his head, trying to stop the echoes of the past from haunting him, but he couldn't control it.

"Chris." A sixteen year old Wyatt said turning around.

"Wyatt, we have to help mom!" A fourteen year old Chris replied.

"Just what I was thinking – Just go for it?"

"Yep!" Chris moved forward, swung his arm and the door flung open. Wyatt was set back at his brother' willing to do this, they both ran from their rooms and into the smoky house.

"PHOEBE! NO!" Piper yelled

"PIPER BEHIND YOU!" Paige yelled, "LEO NO!"

Piper screamed and the sound of something being crashed into something. Then a man screaming.

"Dad." Chris said, two boys ran downstairs, Chris bumped into a seven foot tall demon with green and black skin, in a black cloak and fingers with nails sharp enough to slice through anything. He beard his white razor white teeth. Chris shot his hand forward and the demon flew into the grandfather clock. Wyatt had already ran into the family room, and Chris saw white balls of light through the smoke; Energy balls. Chris looked around him, he saw his Aunt Phoebe laying on the floor by the stairs.

"AUNT PHOEBE!" He yelled, he ran to her side, he touched her, limp. Blood came from her head and stomach. He touched her neck, no pulse.

"WYATT AUNT PHOEBE IS DEAD!"

"CHRIS!" Wyatt yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Chris was about yell back then he looked up and the demon he threw into the clock was standing over him, with his white blood dripping from his head. "YOU STUPID WITCH!" He took his razor sharp nails and sliced Chris across the Chest. Chris screamed in Pain.

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" Piper yelled, she came in from the smoke and gestured and the demon was shot back into the foyer. Piper knelt down by Chris and looked at his wound. His shirt was cut through and four deep cuts across the chest. "What are you doing?"

"PIPER!" Leo yelled.

"Wyatt where are you?" Piper yelled.

"Aunt Paige behind you!" Wyatt yelled from the smoke and then a giant explosion from the family room, the demon was killed by Wyatt.

"I am here!" Wyatt said coming towards the stairs. Then another demon, human like, shimmered in, and took Piper and stabbed her into the neck.

"NO!" Chris and Wyatt both screamed. Chris stood up, wincing at his pain and flung the demon away from his mother, and before the demon hit the ground, Wyatt vanquished him. It was over. Chris knelt down by his mother, tears coming to his eyes. Wyatt looked at his father knocked out in the dinning room, his aunt Phoebe dead by the stairs, his Aunt Paige walking up behind him, beaten up, and his mother dying. He knelt down.

"Chris back off." Wyatt said, he closed his eyes and pulled the knife from his mothers neck, and placed his hands over wound. But Piper exhaled and was gone. It was useless. Wyatt kept his hands over his mother, not accepting that she was dead. Then he pulled back his hands and his shoulders shook. Paige put her hand over her mouth, and Chris was already crying.

Present day Wyatt shook his head. He tried for so long not to think about it. He sniffled, he left the room, and stood by the landing on the stairs. He threw his acceptance letters and they landed on the floor below. He looked around trying not think of his mother, but everything reminded him of her. He put his forehead on the wall, and cried. He didn't not only cry at the loss of his mother, but his Aunt, and his father leaving, and decisions he'll have to make soon.

Chris layed on his bed, he was awake. He only pretended to sleep when Wyatt walked into the room. He heard him crying in the hallway, he had never heard Wyatt cry, or seen him cry for that matter. He sat up, was he really hearing what he thought he was hearing. Where was Aunt Paige? He grabbed a white shirt and put it on. He then walked to his doorway and looked over and saw his brother on his knees crying into them. Chris walked over and knelt down next to his brother. He put his hand on Wyatt's back. Wyatt looked up, shocked. He turned his head away wiping his tears away.

"You should be sleeping." Wyatt said, "Go back to bed."

"No." Chris said calmly.

"Yes, please!"

"No." He replied in the same calm voice, "I am gonna sit here until you're okay."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, even though he wasn't looking at Chris, he just looked forward. Into the moonlit manor.

"Is it mom?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Wyatt replied, "I am sorry I wasn't to save her."

"Its okay, it was her time. I know that know. I've learned that much of it."

"Then teach me, cause I don't know. I really don't." Wyatt replied as two more tears fell from his cheeks. He looked over at his younger brother, he saw the face he missed so much, the calm, gentle Chris he knew.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't blame yourself."

"I do."

"Don't." Chris replied, he looked down and saw his Harvard acceptance letter on the stairs. "What is this doing here?" Chris got up to get the letter, then he saw the rest scattered on the floor below. Using his telekinesis he brought the letters to him. "What are all these doing out here?"

"Nothing." Wyatt replied.

"Have you decided on which school you wanna go to yet?"

"No. Not yet." Wyatt lied.

"Okay." Chris said, he put the papers in a neat little stack. He then knelt down on the stair infront of his brother. "Are you going to be okay?"

Wyatt smiled at Chris, and then broke down again. Chris leaned forward and hugged his brother. Wyatt felt weird, he didn't expect Chris to do this. Wyatt cried into Chris shoulder for a few minutes. Chris rubbed Wyatt's back in comfort. He looked down.

"Shit…you still working out?" Chris said trying to cheer him up. "You have like no fat on your body." Wyatt always liked it when people talked about good he looked, he was self centered like that. Chris let go.

_You can't always get what you want, not matter how hard you go for it or how bad you want it. _His mother would always say. He thought about this all the time in his classes, at P3, eating dinner, doing his homework. He walked out into the Hallway, he looked down and took one acceptance out of the packet. And the rest he went to his cell phone down in the kitchen. He sat down at the dinning room table, it was the middle of the night and began to call the numbers on the papers. It was middle of the night of coarse he got recordings.

"Hi you've reached Michael Drummery, Head of the Offices of Undergraduate Admissions…sorry I am not here to take your call. Please leave a message." He waited and he heard the beep; and then Wyatt spoke, "Hi, my name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, and I am calling and I am going to decline acceptance at your college. Thank you for the opportunity." He made that same call six times, and the seventh call. He held off on that. He kept this school and really thought about it.

"Go here?" He said, "Or be with Chris for one more year after Graduation?"

Wyatt never felt so lost or confused in his life. He threw out six of the seven letters and kept one in his hand. He walked up to his room and put the letter on his desk and sat back down on his bed.

Wyatt sat in his room, dwelling over his Chemistry AP (Advanced Placement) notes, the big exam was tomorrow and he was no where ready. He threw down his pencil and leaned back in his chair and sighed, if it wasn't for his scholarship he would have dropped the class two weeks ago at the semester. He looked up at the two pictures on his desk. One was of him and Chris at Disneyland only two months ago, and one of him and Alicia; his girlfriend. She was in Italy with her family until Tuesday.

"Two days." He said. He remember the sound of her voice from the phone call earlier that night, _"Babe, think of it this way. I'll be back on Tuesday morning and you will get a present!"_ Wyatt loved it when she talked like that. He just relaxed.

"I give up." He said getting up and laying down on his bed. He pulled off his shirt and layed in his jeans. He looked out the window into the crystal night, the stars were every visible and the moon was at a crescent. He then thought of Alicia, closed his eyes and let his imagination take over.


	10. Hostage

(**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this one for so long, I've been working on _Incomplete_ and _Hollows Hill_. Anyway I have spent the time planning out the rest of this story. I am doing something different, I am going to write this as if it were a Charmed Season, each chapter will be like a tiny episode…22 chapters have been planned. And maybe we might see a second Fallen Angels…I will see how the next few chapters go. Thanks for reading!)

Chapter Ten – Hostage

Weeks passed on after Wyatt's breakdown and life in the Halliwell Manor were returning to normal. Paige was still getting warnings on her interfering with Chris and Wyatt's lives from the Elders. She kept ignoring them. She was actually helping the boys out in more then just being a listening ear. She helped them around the house with cleaning, cooking, helping with homework, and the occasional demon.

"No Chris, that's slope form." Wyatt said, to Chris as they did their usual late night study sessions in the dinning room. "You need slope intercept form. That's when 'y' equals 'X1-X2' over 'Y1-Y2'. Get me so far?"

"Uh, kind of." Chris said saw Wyatt wrote down on the piece of paper.

"You then subtract the two from each other, the top is in your 'X' point and the bottom is your 'Y' point." Then he moved to the graph they were working on, "And you see that the point right there, right were it should, is the where the two axis cross."

"Ahh rock on." Chris said.

As they finished, Paige orbed in, with white foam all over her. "Don't ask." She said walking upstairs. Wyatt laughed.

"Where the hell were you?" Wyatt asked

"At a foam party?" Chris asked. They both got up and walked over, Paige was only half way up the stairs.

"If you must know." She said  
"We Must." Wyatt said smiling with his arms crossed.  
"I followed the Frio Demon into a club, where there was a foam party."  
"Did you find him?" Chris asked.

"No I didn't, which is lame. I am going to take a shower and then bed, good night." She heard Wyatt and Chris laughing downstairs. As she walked into her bedroom to grab a towel she saw the female blonde elder standing there, holding the green towel.

"What are you doing here!" Paige asked, she then turned around the closed the door.

"Here, dry off." She said smiling.

"Thank you, but answer the question." She replied taking the towel and drying her arms and clothes free of the soapy looking white foam.

"You know why Paige. You cannot be here, the prophecy cannot be fulfilled if you are here." She said very calmly.

"What prophecy?"

"Chris and Wyatt's destinies, the longer you are here, the longer it will take them to full fill it."

"How am I am preventing from their prophecy to be fulfilled?"

"Because you are helping them, with every event you help them with, the prophecy is changing in more ways then you can imagine."

"Uh huh."

"That's why you must leave." The elder said. Paige then smiled and sat down on her bed.

"And what is this prophecy exactly?"

"I cannot tell you that."

"Yeah, you can! I was an elder too remember."

"Yes, was. But now you're not."  
"Cause you guys brain washed Leo again. Why do you keep messing his life up, Whitelighter, Elder, Avatar-"

"He was an Avatar on his own free will."

"But he forced to become one?"  
"Are you defending the Avatars, cause if I recall you and your sisters stopped their plans."

"Yeah we did. Look, ether you tell me what the Prophecy is or I am staying."

"If you stay, you will die."

Paige stopped, she looked at the Female Elder. "Nora," She said, "Is that a threat?"

"It's not a threat." She replied, "It's the future. You stay you will die, come with me and you're death won't come for many years."

"Really?" Paige said now standing, "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Nora sighed, and a jingle called for her. "You don't know. But Chris and Wyatt won't be able to fulfill their destines with you around. With that she orbed out.  
"Stupid Elders." Paige said

"How was your date on Friday?" Chris asked Jesse walking out of the men's locker room in their Speedos.

"Uh, short. Kim got sick." Jesse replied. Jesse was tall kid, more athletic then Chris, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh that sucks. Is that why she's not here today?" Chris asked looking around.

"Yeah."

"Oh no." Chris said looking at the stands, where he saw Cassie sitting with her usual gang, of Ivy, Claire and Nunzia. Cassie of coarse waved at him and smiled. Chris glared back and then paid his attention back to Jesse. "Come on," He said to Jesse, "Lets go some where else."

"Cass, are you sure about this?" Nunzia said to Cassie. Nunzia was a tall girl with long black hair.

"I am so sure. He loves me I know it."

"Of coarse he does." Ivy replied.

"I mean come on girl, he's just playing hard to get." Claire replied, "Just wait he'll be coming for you."

"He better. What does Bianca have that I don't?" Cassie said with a glare. She looked at Bianca walking out of the girls locker room on the opposite side of the gym. "And how did she burn me?" She whispered to herself. She looked down at her hand, and saw the scaring tissue which was now mostly healed.

"Bianca has nothing on you." Ivy replied.

"Except real hair color." Nunzia replied.

"Excuse me!" Cassie said instantly turning on Nunzia, "What did you say?"

"Look Cassie, this is going to far. Chris does not love you, he does not like you! Accept it! I am telling you this cause I am you're friend, these two bitches are just following you around cause they have no one else." Nunzia said standing with rage in her eyes. Ivy, Claire, and Cassie all had shocked looks on her faces. Cassie stood up getting eye level. "You don't scare me."

"Really?" Cassie said, "Why don't you think he loves me, he does love me. I know it!"

"Then why did he walk away once he saw you? Why does he shoot you down everyday at school. He doesn't love you!"

"You, better watch what you say." She said.

Bianca looked over and saw the girls standing up to each other on the stands.

Nunzia moved in to Cassie's face. "He doesn't like you!" Almost instantly Cassie punched Nunzia across the face. Nunzia clinched her fists and looked at Cassie, with raging anger and hate. She saw Cassie with the psycho eyes and the pale skin. "You know what, you're not worth it. One day, you will realize I am right, but that day will come too late." Nunzia grabbed her bag, and walked down the stands.

Nunzia was walking at a very fast pace walk, and then she saw Bianca running over to her. "Nun! Nun, wait up." Nunzia turned and stopped. She saw Bianca in her swimming suit coming up to her.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked.

"I am fine. It was more of a graze, she can't punch."

"Okay. Look, I want to thank you. And if you ever need someone new to hang out with, you can come over with my group. We're going to Steve's Burgers after practice if you want to come."

Nunzia looked at Bianca for a few minutes, she saw peace and peace on Bianca. "Well, I got – um, well."

"Oh come on, you sit the back of all my classes. Come hang out, if you need a ride home, I can give you one."

Nunzia sighed, "Alright."

"Awesome." Bianca said, putting her arm around Nunzia's shoulders, "You're going to love everyone." They walked back over to Bianca's group.

"Traitor." Cassie gritted through her teeth. "She has to be dealt with."

"How can she do that, its not right." Ivy said.

"We can take her as well." Claire replied.  
"No, the plan is to take Bianca, we'll deal with Nunzia later."

"Are you sure?" Ivy said, "You know Nunzia, the outcast, the loner. She's easy pray."

"No." Cassie replied, "We take Bianca out of the picture and then Nunzia."

"FASTER HALLIWELL!" Coach Orange said. She was a very tall woman, with red hair tied back in a pony tale. "Come on!" She yelled. Chris pushed through the water as fast as he could. The hit the wall, and used his feet and launched off to the opposite direction. Slicing through the water, like a hot knife on butter. "That's it!" Couch Orange yelled, "Come on, 12 seconds Halliwell, beat it!" Chris only heard bits and pieces through the water rushing through his ears. And then he hit the wall, he pushed up and griped the wall. He saw Coach Orange knelling by him.

"New record, by one second, very nice, take another lap." She smiled.  
"Thank you." Chris replied before launching back out into the pool.

Once Chris got out he went into the locker room and saw to his disgust Bianca's boyfriend, Derek. The most typical Spoiled Rich Preppy kid, he could have thought of. He tried to sneak out of sight and around a locker, but he was seen.

"Christopher!" He said, "How are you today?" He put out his hand. Chris sighed and walked to Derek.

"Tired." He said ignoring his hand, and walking to his locker.

"Ah, swimming will do that to you, of coarse I have over fifteen medals in swimming myself."

"Good for you?"

"Yes, I have gone to a regional meet, and then took myself to nationals. I've even been offered a full swimming scholarship to Yale."

"Nice." Chris said in a sarcastic tone, opening his locker.

"Its not Harvard, but hey everyone has a price."

"Sure." He said getting annoyed, putting on his shirt.

"I heard you're top dog for going to regional, how good are you?"

"Yea, some say that." Chris said, pulling his jeans out, and pulling them on.

"Yes, good ol' St. Bernadette's, I was named top swimmer, and even Headmaster Charles said I was one of the best swimmers he's seen in years. And one of the most, delightful students he's ever seen."

"Did you suck his dick too?" Chris murmured.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked.  
"Nothing." Chris said taking his duffle and backpack from his locker. "I have to get going."

"Look," Derek said touching his shoulder, "I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes, and what would that be?"

"That Bianca does not like lower class."

"Excuse me?" Chris said shocked.

"Think about it ol' Champ. You're from a broken family, you're parents are gone and the only one to look out for you is, what's his name-Wyatt? I am going to Yale,"  
"-I thought you said Money can" Chris said with fury at Derek.

"Oh it's Yale for now, but once my father makes a generous contribution to there business department, I am sure they will reconsider."  
"Look, I gotta go." Chris said leaving.

"Not so fast." Derek said grabbing his arm.  
"What the hell, let go of me."   
"Just know this Christopher." Derek said with a very serious tone, "Bianca is too out of your league, and you're not good enough for her. So If you were the smart little swimmer you are, I'd back away. What about Cassie?" The next second, Derek was hit so hard in the face, he was on the ground. And Chris walked out, shaking in rage. He was walking very fast past Bianca and her gang.  
"CHRIS!" Bianca yelled out, "Chris!"

Chris ignored her, and walked on. "Chris, hey Chris!" She ran up and grabbed his arm.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He sneered back her.

Cassie was watching Chris snap at Bianca with much interest.

"Whoa, what happened?" Bianca asked.  
"What happened? Was you're boyfriend loves showing off and totally demoralized me in the locker room."

"What!" Bianca said in disbelief.

"And he's right!" He snapped dropping his duffle, "This whole game you and I are playing isn't fun anymore and it's not going to work out."

"What? What game?"  
"THAT GAME BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" He yelled. He lowered his voice, "You're rich, Derek is rich, I however am not. All of your boyfriends have been rich. I am not your type so do us both a favor and stop annoying me."

"What? No, Chris." She said, "I don't care-"

"You know what, I don't want to hear it. Just go back to your Gucci friends."

"Chris! Wait!"

"Summers, you're up!" Coach Orange yelled from the other end of the gym hall. 

Bianca stood there with tears in her eyes. She ignored, Coach Orange and ran to the girls locker room, she ran into by her locker and saw Cassie standing there, and then behind her Ivy and Claire appeared.

"Look I don't have time for this." She said to Cassie, pushing past her.

Cassie pushed Bianca against a locker, and she landed on the floor." Oh well I have all the time in the world. And Since Chris doesn't like you anymore, he's all mine." Ivy grabbed her hair, and Claire stepped on her hands.  
"But you need to get out of the picture, permanently."   
Next thing Bianca saw was a white cloth over her face, and everything went black.


	11. Lie, Its Alright

(**Author's Note**: The following material may not be appropriate for some readers; reader discretion is advised.)

Chapter Eleven – Lie…It's Alright

She heard three voices, feet moving around her; she was in the locker room, and then – she shot her head up and tried to open her eyes. Bianca's left eye was bruised shut, and her chin felt shattered. She looked up and saw Claire and Ivy sitting across from her, but she didn't see Cassie. Bianca felt her hands and legs bound to the chair. She was going to ask 'Where she was' and 'What happened' but then she felt her hair being pulled back, she screamed.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Whispered Cassie's voice in her ear, "I hurts a lot." Cassie threw Bianca's head forward.

"Cassie, what are-" Bianca was silenced by Cassie throwing her fist across Bianca's face.

"Ouch." Ivy said waiting. Ivy held some make up in her lap and Claire was holding a video camera, taping the whole situation.

"Don't speak my name." Cassie said circling around Bianca, "Who gives you the right to speak my name! NOT YOU!" She then knelled down and she drew a gun from her pocket, and she brushed the barrel of the gun around Bianca's temple.

"Oh no." Ivy said

"Excellent." Claire replied smiling.

"Bianca, Bianca, Bianca." Cassie said still brushing the gun around her ear and head. "How have you fallen, Chris's little bitch." She whispered, "Look at you, you have the looks, the gifts, the beauty, the talent, his interests! AND WHY DON'T KNOW I HAVE THEM!" She screamed.

"Maybe its because you need to try."

"Try? Don't tell me about trying!" Cassie stood up, "I have tried so hard, since I saw him in the eighth grade, and he was the hot fucking Freshman, I have always wanted him. Always, and there was always one thing standing in my way – you! Since I saw you the first day of school I knew I had to get rid of you, I had to take you out of the picture. So I am." Cassie lifted the gun and cocked it.

_Oh please! _Bianca thought, _You're messing with the wrong person here. But I'll let you enjoy this. _"Cassie!" Bianca said putting on her most scared voice, "Please, think about what you're doing! Say you kill me, then what next? Chris will be devastated and people will come looking."

"So Chris cries over the death of his beloved, so be it. But that's when I make my move, the weak are always vulnerable to the strong. He's so hot, so popular, so well known. Everything I need to get through high school."

"You want to use him."

Cassie walked up in front of Bianca and got two inches from her face. "Good girl." Bianca narrowed her eyes, and then suddenly Cassie grabbed Bianca's face and she kissed her lips. Then as fast as it happened, it was over. Bianca screamed in disgust.

"You're crazy."

Ivy and Claire watched in awe.

"You're a good kisser." Cassie said, "I'll give you that much. But before I kill you." She pointed the gun. Towards Bianca, "How did you burn my hand that one day." Cassie showed her palm, which was full of burned marks.

"I think it's time for you to be nice to me." Bianca said, as fire appeared in her hands behind the chair.

"Why is that?" Cassie replied.

"Cause that might be all I do to you." Bianca burned her way through the ropes.

"So fucking stupid!" Chris said slamming the front door, so hard the window pines nearly shattered. Chris dropped his backpack and duffle by the door and stormed to the stairs.

"Hold It!" Said a voice. Wyatt dropped the book he was reading, and walked into the hallway. He looked at Chris who was standing by the stairs. "What's wrong?" He asked leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Chris said turning to his brother, "I'll tell you what's wrong I was completely humiliated and demoralized in the locker room by some fucking rich ass fucker-"

"Watch your mouth."

"-who thinks he's big shot cause he's rich and headed to Harvard."

"Oh, anyone I know?"

"Bianca's boyfriend, Derek!"

"Oh." Wyatt said trying to sound supportive.

"I was so stupid you know, thinking she was actually interested in me; but was she interested-"

"Chris," Wyatt said, but Chris kept talking.

"-In just me being a friend, I don't want to her friend-"

"Chris!"

"-I've known her since she was like six, sure, but-"

"CHRIS!"

"What!" Chris said finally looking at Wyatt. Wyatt laughed, and walked forward stood right next to his brother and put his arm around him. "Aww, teen love its so cute!" Wyatt said in a sarcastic voice.  
"Look, I have homework." Chris said getting away from his brothers grip and walking up the stairs.

"You're going to do homework when you're backpack is right next to the door." But Chris kept on walking up the stairs, and then he went into this room and slammed the door. He laid on his bed, and began to think. _How could have I been so stupid? Of coarse she loves money, she's spoiled by it, and yet I am not as rich as the other people. I am not going to Harvard or Yale in two years and I am only a sophomore, she's a junior! I am way out of her league, I don't even come close! _Chris stopped thinking, turned over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow and closed his eyes.

Chris was in the pool, swimming his heart out; he hit the wall and then launched the opposite direction. He hit the wall at the deep end, and stopped, he took his arms and extended them on ether side and gripped the wall. He sighed and looked at the steel ceiling with the many banners displaying the schools sports achievements. He closed his eyes as he drifted in the pool, then he heard someone around him, he opened his eyes and he saw Bianca swimming up to him, from the swallow end.

"What is she doing here?" He asked himself. Right before she reached him, she went under the water. Chris looked down, _What is she doing? _Then slowly she swam up, climbing on Chris' body. She began to kiss him, right below his belly button, and slowly up his navel and abdomen. Chris gasped in ecstasy. She came up out of the water.

"Bianca, we can't." Chris said, but Bianca put her finger over his lips.

"Sush, no one is around." Bianca said, "I love you, I want you. So take me." Bianca leaned in and kissed him. Chris kissed her back. Bianca ran her hands hair, and back. "Let me show you something." Bianca then kissed his lips one more time, before she went back under the water. Chris could not put into words how good he was feeling, he looked down and before he knew it, he felt a surge of pleasure surge through his body. He put his head back, trying to keep the grip on the wall; he sighed.

"Chris!" Someone said in the gym. Chris looked around he saw no one, and then he closed his eyes.

"Chris." Paige said coming into his dark room. "Come on dude, wake up."

Chris opened his eyes and cursed, he moaned. "What?" He said

"I heard what happened, I think you need to talk to a woman."

"You're not a woman you're my aunt there's a difference."

"Well excuse me, but can you at least look at me." She asked pleasantly.

Chris then sat up and looked at her. She had that gentle look that she always had. "Are you okay?" She asked.

_If you let me sleep another five minutes I would have! _He thought, "I am okay."

"Uh huh. High School girls suck, trust me, been there done that."

"Yeah, Wyatt says the same."

"Well you're brother has had his share of woman."

"Uh huh, unlike Wyatt I don't go looking for a good time with a random girl."

"He hasn't done that in a long time. You know that."

"Yeah I guess."

Paige smiled, she looked at her nephew he looked defeated and completely down. "Oh come on, lets go do something fun."

"No it's alright. I am going to take a shower." With that, he got up and grabbed a towel from his floor and went into the shower. He walked down the hall, and he heard Wyatt on his cell phone, as usual. He went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower to full blast. He pulled off his clothing and looked at his reflection. He suddenly noticed dark circles around his eyes, and his deep green eyes were now suddenly not so green they were almost an grayish green. The mirror fogged up and he claimed into the shower. In there, he imagined Bianca and played out the rest of the dream.

"Cause that might be all you do to me?" Cassie said, "You're all tied up, what could you do?"  
Bianca who was now free from the ropes that tied her hands to the chair, smiled, and made it look like she was still tie up. "Oh I can do many things to you, like throw you and your friends into that wall over there, or burn your skins off, or cut you're throats. But I am nice, so I won't do that much."

"Burn our skins off?" Ivy said

"Oh please. She's all talk, kill her Cas." Claire said

"You're crazy. How could you do all of that?"

"I am a Phoenix. And You guys are nothing but mere mortals."  
Ivy, Claire, and Cassie were laughing at Bianca, Cassie was bent over and laughing so hard, her face was turning red. Ivy and Claire were laughing just as hard. But they didn't notice that Bianca, burned the ropes that bound her feet and now stood up from the chair and holding the rope which had smoking burning ends. Cassie then noticed, and her face turned pale white, Ivy and Claire were still laughing, Cassie was too slow. Cassie tried to get the gun in her direction, but Bianca turned and kicked the gun out of her hand, and using her telekinesis throwing her into the wall. Ivy and Claire stopped laughing and screamed for their lives.

"Oh no no no, my dears." Bianca said with a smiled, She swung her hand and the both were thrown into the couch where they once where. "Sit down." Claire who still had the video camera in her hand, kept recording.

"How did you do that?" Cassie said now standing up.

"Told you I am a Phoenix."  
"You're crazy!"

"Oh sweetie, did you know Chris is a Witch. Yeah, he won't like you." Bianca smiled.

"Chris is a witch!"

"Yep."

Cassie then screamed at the top her lungs, and back flipped towards Bianca. Bianca rolled her eyes and shimmered out of the way, and stood where Cassie just was. Bianca then looked at herself, she understood the fire power and the telekinesis, but whatever she did was cool. She didn't see it, but heard Cassie land on her feet. "HOW DID YOU GET OVER THERE?"

"Told you, I am a Phoenix."

"Its okay Cassie, I am getting all this on video tape." Claire said, "You're secret is going to be exposed to the entire school." Claire sneered at Bianca.

"Oh really?"

"Yep." Claire smiled with an evil smile. Bianca looked up at the door to the basement, and it slammed shut, and locked. Then she looked at the three girls, they all had horrid looks on their faces.

"Uh I don't think so." Bianca then raised her hand and fire flew from it, striking the video camera, Claire drew her hand away, and the video camera blew up. Claire screamed as the fire burned her hand.  
"You bitch! You burned me! She Burned me!"

"How did you do that?" Cassie asked

"Are you really that stupid?"

"She's a phoenix." Ivy said, looking at Claire and Cassie. Cassie, Claire, and Bianca all looked at her. They were all shocked at what she just said, but Ivy stood up and formed an energy ball in her hand. "-And I am a demon. Like the odds?"

Cassie and Claire screamed for their lives. Ivy threw the energy ball at Claire, but Bianca intercepted it with fire.

"Don't harm them!" Bianca said.  
"Phoenix's such neutral creatures; neither good or evil, until they choose sides. And Honey, you just made the wrong decision." Ivy then formed Energy balls in both of her hands and threw them at Bianca, Bianca shimmered away and behind Ivy. The energy balls struck the house and it exploded a corner of the basement. Bianca threw her hand forward, Ivy was thrown into the ground.

"Don't just stand there, Help me!" Ivy yelled at Cassie.

Bianca then walked forward, and formed fire in her hand. As she looked at Cassie, she saw Cassie had a look of disgust on her face, and Claire was scared for her life.  
Ivy screamed and threw another energy ball at her, but Bianca destroyed the Energy ball with her fire, and also threw the fire at Ivy. It struck her dead in the chest. Ivy screamed for her life and exploded. Bianca turned around and saw to her horror draw an athame from her pocket and stab Claire in the chest.

"NO!" Bianca yelled. Claire screamed and erupted into fire, and was vanquished.

"You killed my twin!" Cassie said, "You'll pay for this!" Cassie then shot Bianca with little bullets of dark light, one struck Bianca in the shoulder, sending her to the ground.

Cassie rounded on her. Bianca turned and using her telekinesis again sent her against the wall; keeping that lock on her, she stood up.

"Claire was innocent, and you killed her."

"And you killed Ivy!"

"You wanted Chris to kill him!"

Cassie said nothing. "You want to kill him! Not on my watch!" Bianca threw fire at Cassie. Cassie tired to throw an energy ball at her, but she was too slow, Cassie was vanquished just like Ivy was. Then it all got quiet. Bianca looked around, she wanted to cry at what just happened. She then winced at her face, she forgot it was beaten up. She then ran the stairs and into the house. She saw pictures of Cassie and Ivy, this was obliviously their house. Out the front door, she ran to the first person she could think of, Chris.


	12. The Bond of Brothers

Chapter Twelve – The Bond of Brothers

Bianca ran down Ivy and Cassie's home, and ran off into the Night. She never ran so hard and so fast, the houses passed her more and more. She reached a large field, which was separated by a tall black iron gate. Bianca ran faster, until she was only feet from it, and jumped, she grabbed the top of the gate, and used it to heave herself over, and she did. She landed on soaking wet grass, and slid down a small hill, into someone's backyard. She saw someone in the window watching TV, she didn't spend time so see who it was, she kicked their wooden gate open, and ran into the street.

She went into the street and ran down, as fast as she could.

"Please be there!" She said to herself, "Please be there, please be there!" She could feel the sweat running down her head, and she turned the corner. _Ronald Avenue, _she was only five blocks away from the Halliwell Manor. She ran ever harder.

"He's so cute."   
"So go ask him out!"  
"I am not a hoe!"

"Bianca, just ask him out!" Said Jennifer.

"For real girl, just ask him out!" Said Karla.  
"I don't know, I don't think I should." Bianca replied. Bianca, was sitting her friends Jennifer and Karla at school, they were eighth graders and it was graduation day. In mere months they would be high school students and everything would be different.  
"Look ask him out now, and you can have the entire summer with him!" Jennifer said to her as the three of them watched Chris and few other guys playing football.

"The whole summer…I mean look at it this way, you can loose your virginity and tell us all about it." Karla smiled.

Bianca smiled, "That does have possibilities."  
"Awesome, so go ask him out!" Karla said.

"You're not going to date him just for sex are you?"  
"No of coarse not, but is he a virgin?" Bianca asked

"I've heard rumors." Karla replied.  
"Oh man!" Jennifer sighed, "here we go."  
"Like what?" Bianca asked Karla.

"Well he hasn't gone all the way, only like second base." Karla replied.

"What's second base?"

"Don't tell her-" Jennifer said.

"Choking the chicken." Karla replied.

"Eww." Bianca replied. She watched Chris catch the football and run with it. Chris was named one of the hottest guys in the seventh grade and girls flocked over him all the time, but unlike Bianca, she was actually Chris' friend. She just wanted more. She then found herself walking in Chris' direction, she wanted to stop herself, but she couldn't stop herself. She was only feet away from him, and she stopped. She wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She didn't need too, cause the ball was coming back, Chris turned around not seeing her, slammed into her, and Chris and Bianca fell to the ground. Chris fell directly on top of Bianca, and He looked up.  
"Oh Bianca, I am so sorry! So Sorry." Chris said, "I didn't see you, I am sorry."

Karla and Jennifer dropped their mouths as what they saw, and so did a few blonde girls that were watching the guys play. "That slut!" Said one of them.

Bianca laughed, as Chris helped her up. "You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I am good." She said, "Are you okay?"

"I am okay. Ball's coming!" He ran off and catch the ball. Bianca watched him, and he scored a touch down.

Bianca brought herself to the present, she let him get away once, and she wasn't going to do it again. "Why can't I do that teleportation thing!" She said referring to her shimmering powers. "You're getting away, Please be there!" She looked up at the sign _  
Palm Drive_, she was four blocks away. "PLEASE BE THERE!"

Someone knocked on the Manor doors. Paige got up from the couch and opened the doors, and she saw a tall athletic blonde girl.

"Hey, Alicia right?" Paige said.  
"Yeah, Paige right?" Alicia replied to Paige.   
"Yeah, come on in." Paige let Alicia walk in and she was looking around.

"Is Wyatt here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room, you can go up and see him."

"Thank you." Alicia replied smiling.

Alicia claimed the stairs and came up to the hallway, if she remembered correctly Wyatt's room was the second door on the left. She walked up to it, and knocked. She didn't hear anything, then someone came out from behind her. She turned and saw Chris, in his shorts, shirt, and running shoes.

"Alicia." Chris replied, "Hey!"  
"Hi Chris. This is Wyatt's room, right?"   
"Yeah, go right on in." He smiled putting his iPod in his ears.  
"Thanks!" She replied. She heard Chris go down the stairs behind her, and she turned to the door. She hadn't seen Wyatt for nearly a month, and seeing him again she was going to have to resist temptation. She turned the knob, but she heard someone behind it, and the door flew open and to Alicia's delight she saw her boyfriend standing wet and in a towel. Wyatt stopped.

"Hey baby!" She said smiling.

"Alicia?" He asked, "What-you're not suppose to be here for a few days!"

"Yeah, I got an early flight, and," She said looking at him, "I am glad I did."   
Wyatt smiled, and then before she could say another word, he took her into his arms and kissed her. She walked with Wyatt back into his room, and closed the door.

"Aunt Paige I am going for a run," Chris said into the manor. He on a arm band in which his iPod fit into and opened the door. In his ears he had some Metallic blasting in his ears, and as he stepped outside, he started the timer on his watch and then he was off. He needed to run, it was something he had been putting off since that night; when his father left. His body wanted to escape and leave this cold hard reality. The sky was becoming a royal blue, and he could see that clouds over head were very dark and a cold wind came with it. As he ran off Prescott street and onto Hilltop, he started his straight two mile run, in which he ran the length of the street once up and then back again, completely residential and private.

_How stupid I was, thinking that Bianca actually had some interest in me, if she wanted to fool me; she defiantly did. I actually thought they had something, and I bet Wyatt got some kicks out of seeing me act like a stupid little puppy dog over some girl. Sure she is like everything I want in a girl, and she's hot beyond all belief, but I am not rich and she doesn't want me; end of story! _

The music changed to HIM and he felt more motivated and ran faster, he needed to get out this anger. The faster he ran, the more the muscles on his legs squeezed, the more he felt this anger leaving him. He wasn't going to let this thing about Bianca ruin everything in his life, there are more girls in the world, she's not the first and defiantly not the last. But she was perfect!

_Damnit! I want her, fuck Derek! I swear if he hurts her…what's the use, I have no chance at Bianca. Derek was right…That Bianca does not like lower class…You're from a broken family…You're not rich, I am...Rich family, yeah I'll show him a rich family, up his ass! So Wyatt takes care of me, I don't need anyone! Wyatt knows I am okay on my own, and all that shit! GOD I HATE HIM!_

Chris ran harder, trying to take his emotion out on his running. It seemed not be too successful, the more he ran the more angry he got. He kept thinking about Bianca and Derek the more he ran, the more he got angry!

Bianca ran onto Prescott street, she saw The Halliwell Manor, she smiled, and ran for her life. She jumped the stairs, at three at a time, and when she got to the door, she pounded it, completely out of breath, she leaned against the wall. She rang the doorbell furiously until…

"Bianca." Paige said opening the door, "What's wrong?"

"Chris." She replied breathing very hard. "Is he here?"  
"No he just went for a run, he'll be back in like a half an hour." Paige replied. Bianca looked at her like she just said Chris was dead, Bianca cursed and slammed the house with her hand.  
"I am sorry." Bianca replied.  
"Do you want to come in?"  
"Sure." She replied.

Wyatt laid on his bed under the covers, with Alicia with him. He kissed her soft lips, and put his hand down her naked back, and then he moved his mouth down to her neck. Alicia breathed in ecstasy, she sat up on Wyatt, and felt the pleasure flow through her body. Wyatt who was enjoying this very much, suddenly felt anger and lots of it. But it wasn't in this house, it was far away, he looked to the window, and saw the houses out in the neighborhoods. But he didn't let it bother him, and he sat up got with Alicia, and kissed her neck as the pleasure surged through her and his body. After a few moments, Wyatt felt the anger, this time it was more and it was hot anger.

_Perfect timing! Another stupid Charge! _Wyatt thought. But then the anger hit him again, his empathy powers were in full gear, and this time the pain and anger hit his heart. He stopped, and so did Alicia.

"Baby." Alicia said, "What's wrong?"

Wyatt kept looking at the window. Alicia looked at it, but nothing. "Baby," Wyatt said, "Get up, I need to go to the bathroom, really quick. Please, now!"

"Alright." Alicia said, she moved and sat in Wyatt's bed, she put the blankets up over her. "What's wrong?"

Wyatt grabbed a towel in which he wrapped himself and button down yellow Hawaiian shirt and a pair of jeans. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back in like two seconds. Okay?"

"Wyatt what's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"Please, I'll explain it when I get back. Be here?"

Alicia looked at him, if she didn't believe his tone, she believed the tone in his eyes. His eyes could tell the whole story if they could. "Okay." She replied. Wyatt kissed her.

"I love you." He said, then he moved from the room.

Wyatt moved into the bathroom, and changed into his clothes, and orbed out. As he orbed closer to the source of the anger, his theory was right, it was Chris. Wyatt orbed right next to him.

Chris had his palms on his knees, as he was bent over. He was out of breath.

"Hey kid, I may be like a mile away, but I can still feel when your emotions." Wyatt said. Chris didn't move, he just stayed bent over. "Chris, are you okay?"

Chris then stood up, but had his back to his brother. "Just go home okay." He said walking back down the street.

"Chris, hey what's wrong?" Wyatt said running up to him.

"What's wrong!" Chris yelled, turning very suddenly on Wyatt.

"Whoa."

"What's wrong is that Mom died because of me! What's wrong is that Dad left cause he only loves you! What's wrong is that I am looked down upon at school because I am from the broken family, but no Wyatt is always there! The popular Captain of the Football team, the wide receiver Wyatt! But you want to know what's really wrong, oh you're going to love this!" Chris cut himself off and turned around.

Wyatt stood there, he had no idea. "I am listening."

"I fell for a girl!" Chris said, "You happy I said it! I feel for a girl!"

"So."

"So? Don't you want to say some stupid little remark or little joke? _Oh Crissy isn't gay after all!_"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know that's what you think!"

"I have never thought that."

"Uh huh sure, remember when right before mom died you casted the Truth spell, but when mom reversed it!"

"Barely, powerful spell. Almost irreversible."

"Yeah – Well It didn't work on me! For twenty four hours I heard everyone's thoughts! Even yours."

Wyatt looked at him, he knew Chris was angry but never this angry.

"You thought I was gay! You were talking with me, cause this girl dumped be at Sadie Hawkins, and I came home – remember that?"

"Yes."

"We talked it about right, and then in your head you said 'You might be gay Christopher'-"

"That's unfair, that was a year ago!"

"So, you still thought it!"

"Chris I know you're not gay, and even if you where I wouldn't care. I'd still love you! Now what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled.

"Chris, I just left Alicia in bed, and I don't do that for many people – for two really good reasons." Wyatt replied thinking about her.

"So I am not stopping you, go back!"

"No, are you mad about Bianca?"

Chris was silent.

"Look, I know how you feel-"

"Oh really, to be humiliated in the locker room, be called "Lower class" or "broken" and to be wrong about someone who you cared about, you know that feels. I mean I really thought she and I had something, I really did! She and I have been friends since like fifth grade, and then in the last year or so we've gotten really close – really close."

"How close?"

"Really close?"

"Sex close?"

"No, like friendship close, but no she has to pick the smartest and most popular guy in school!"

"Derek Lutchet?"

"Yeah."

"I rank higher then him…he's like eighth or ninth…I am like second in academics, so he's not that smart."

"Yeah okay, it's just I thought she was the one you know!"

"Yes, I do."

"God Damnit! I was so stupid."

"Chris, have you ever had sex?"

"What!"

"I am just curious."

Chris seemed to feel his fury winding down. "No." He said really quietly.

"Have you done anything at all?"

"Does kissing count?" Chris asked.

Wyatt laughed, "Yes it counts. But that's it?"

"Yeah, just don't go spreading it around to everyone."

Wyatt put his arm around his younger brother. "I think its time you and I had the talk."

"Oh please, Wyatt!"

"What?" Wyatt said, walking with him, "There's just some things you need to know."

"I already know how to put a condom on and all the shit about that."

"Have you tried to put a condom on?"

Chris was getting really embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Well?" Wyatt asked.

"Look, don't you have something better to do?"

"No, I am doing this."

"Once, a few weeks ago."

"Ah, I was wondering where that one went."

Chris was turning red with embarrassment. "Did you put on right?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh Lord! Dude, be quiet!" Chris tried to walk faster than Wyatt.

"Not so fast!" Wyatt said pulling him back, "I am trying to give you pointers here. At least you put it on right, more then what I can say for my first time."

"There are pictures to show you how!"

"Yeah, well lets just say I was in a big hurry!" Wyatt said smiling.

The two of them walked home, Wyatt telling Chris some tips and some brotherly advice. As they reached Prescott street, rain began to fall, only slightly, and Wyatt needed to get back up into bathroom, to change back into the towel, and get back to business with Alicia. As they reached their house Wyatt walked with Chris to the front door, before orbing back. As Chris sighed he opened the door, and he put his iPod on the table, and as he turned the corner into the family room, he saw Bianca…..


	13. Lust and Lost

Chapter Thirteen – Lust and Lost

Wyatt orbed into the bathroom. He opened the door, and sunk across the hall and opened his door ever so slightly. He saw the lights had been turned on, and Alicia, fully dressed, was looking at picture of Wyatt and Chris from last years Christmas Party.

"It was out first Christmas without her." Wyatt said. Alicia jumped, and laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."  
"Its okay." He smiled back. He walked over to Alicia and looked down at the picture with her.

"You love him a lot don't you?" She asked.

"More than anything, I don't want to sound like a sissy, but he was my salvation after my mom died. I mean like Dad was there, but he was always off doing his stuff."

"That's so sweet." She said.

"But we have other things, to worry about." Wyatt said moving and kissing Alicia. She pulled, back and smiled.  
"Sorry I am no longer in the mood, besides I have to leave in a few minutes. Sorry baby."

"Not a quickie?"

"Where did you go?"

Wyatt motioned his head to the picture. "Chris, I forgot he needed something."

"Oh," She replied, "But you kept looking at the window before you left."

"Yeah, he was outside."

"Outside?"

"It's complicated."

"Yeah, okay. Are you not telling me something?"

_You have no idea._ "Lets just say, nothing more then I am not telling you."

"Huh?"

Wyatt laughed. "Nothing babe."

Chris saw Bianca sitting in the family room with his Aunt Paige. He froze he felt his limbs go ice cold, after all he talked with Wyatt, she was here. He didn't believe it. Without knowing it, he ran out of the house.   
"Chris!" Bianca yelled after him. She got up from her chair and went outside, and it was beginning to drizzle from the storm clouds. She saw him standing on the sidewalk. "Chris, wait!"

"What?" Chris replied to her, "You've come here to try and convince me that I am still your friend?"

"Chris – no. Listen –"

"No, you listen!" He yelled. "I've tried everything to try and get your attention for like the past year, and all it did was throw you off and into Derek. I mean what does he have that I don't? Oh wait I know, MONEY!" He yelled.

As Wyatt and Alicia were in Wyatt's room kissing, they both heard someone yelling outside. Wyatt knew who it was instantly. "What the hell?" He said getting up, and looking out the window.

"Who is it?" Alicia asked, buttoning her shirt again. They both saw Chris and Bianca outside.  
"Oh man." Wyatt moaned in concern.

"I don't care about money!" Bianca yelled back.

"Then how come all of your ex boyfriends have been rich? Huh?"  
"I don't know."

"Come on Bianca, you're from a rich family only logical that you look for rich boyfriends. And besides who the hell am I kidding? You're older then me, I am only a freshman and you're a sophomore, so why would you want to date an underclass men anyways? I know why, cause I was stupid enough to actually think you liked me!" Chris then walked passed her.

"NO!" Bianca said grabbing his arm, "I could careless that you don't have money, or that you're a freshman. Chris what has gotten into you? This is so unlike you!"

"Unlike me? What the hell, you don't even know me!"

"I do know you! I knew you when you were in the fifth grade, and no one talked you! And I came up to you as a friend! I've known you for nearly six years; you're my best friend."

"Is that's all, just best friends?"

"Chris, please listen to me please."  
Chris sighed and put his hands on his hips, the rain was falling a bit harder.  
"Chris, I admit it, I do have a thing for you. I always have since eighth grade, when I tried to ask you during that football game you had with your friends, but I chickened out."

"You did?"  
"Yes! Believe me, I beat myself up for weeks cause I didn't ask you out and you went out with that stupid blonde bimbo Britney."

"We didn't go out."

"What!"

"We didn't go out – I've never had a girlfriend."

Bianca was dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"  
"Yes."

"Oh my god, so all those rumors about you and other girls are-"

"-not true." Chris then put his fingers up to form a "V" sign. "V-Card."

"V-Card?"

"Virgin Card." Chris replied.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Bianca said getting more and more shocked. "You've never – oh my god, I would have thought at least that one about Erin was true."

Chris smirked, "I wish." Then he shook his head, "Look what does it make any difference, like you said I am only you're friend."

"No-"

"Oh yeah, best friend."

"Chris, please. Derek is nothing to me, I only accepted his offer cause I was tired of waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"You." She said taking his hand. Chris was shocked beyond all belief.  
"Me? I sent you all those messages?"

"What messages?"   
Chris rolled his eyes, "Buffing up over the summer, my six pack, hanging out with you more, the Christmas presents, the roses on your birthday. I thought I was pretty clear."  
"But you never did one thing."

"What was that?"

"You never asked me out."

"Well I didn't think I needed too. You were too busy-" Chris was cut off by something he never saw coming … Bianca was kissing him, and before he knew it, it was over. Bianca smiled.

"Wow." She said.   
Chris lost his anger and his frustration, and then stepped forward and kissed Bianca; a real one this time. He wrapped his arms around her, and she to him. It was everything Chris thought it would be, and more. He finally after months of trying to get her attention, was finally kissing her.

"Aww, that is so sweet!" Alicia said watching him.

"That's my boy." Wyatt said smiling, "I knew he could do it."

"Is that what you needed to talk to him about?"

Wyatt smiled, "Yeah, and more."

Chris let go of Bianca and opened his eyes. He never saw someone so beautiful and amazingly hot in his entire life, the rain added the perfect touch; even though he thought it was cheesy cause he saw it so many movies before had. Bianca pulled back, but her eyes were closed, Chris heard her sigh in relief. She then put her head on his chest, and he held her there for a moment. Then the rain began to come down harder.  
"Come on we have to get inside." Chris said taking her hand. Together they walked up the stone steps and into the Halliwell Manor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paige was now in the Attic, flipping through the Book of Shadows. She was marking off demons on a list she got from the book, whatever the prophecy was about Chris and Wyatt she wanted to mark off as much Demons and Warlocks as possible so they can do this as easy as possible. She made her final check against the name "Lore" the demon of ice. She nearly lost her hand to him, but she remembered his weakness, Fire. And how she orbed a fireball from the underworld and threw it at him. It annoyed her that now after seventeen years of battling demons and warlocks and vanquishing the source four times, her powers were now advancing. As she flipped through the book more, orbs appeared in front her. She knew this was coming.

"Paige." Nora, the female blonde, Elder said.

"One minute." She said flipping through the book, and writing down another name.

"It's time." Nora said, with sympathy. "Please let the boys to their own."

"No, I have to take this guy out."

"You've done your part Paige, it's time too go."

"Look, these boys need me. Chris is now finally coming into his powers, and-"

"Wyatt will be here to help him."

"Then is Leo coming back?"

"I can't answer that Paige, please come with me; I don't want you to die."

"I am not going to die."

"Paige, please." Nora said with sadness in her eyes, "Don't do this. Leo has a mission for you, this mission will benefit the boys."

"Mission? Leo?" Paige said confused, "What's this mission, and why is Leo bossing you around?"  
"Leo isn't bossing us around, he has become something so grand and good, it will help us all."

"Grand and good? What has he become."

"You have to believe to see it."

"Look, just tell me I have a demon to fight."

"Paige!" She said, she sighed and took walked forward and took her hand. "I can't let you go. Just come with me and you won't die for another thirty years."

Paige sighed and bit her lip.  
"You can watch the boys grow up and grow old yourself."

"So what I get to spend the next thirty years up in Heaven with you guys? Get all white and blonde again? Hell no!"

"Paige, don't please."

Paige took the paper to the book. "Look can I just good bye to them?"

"No, the prophecy doesn't allow it."

"What is this Prophecy already! Just tell me!"

"I can't do that."

"Not even a hint."

"It involves Wyatt and Christopher, and the greater good. Please just come with me."

"Good, he will be pleased." Nora said walking back and facing Paige.  
"Who will be pleased."

Nora stood in the attic, and then she began to glow a white light. She lifted her arms as the white light began to turn to gold and she was smiling. Behind her, on her back, a pair of giant angel wings appeared, they were four feet in length each. Paige was amazed at their beauty and glory. Nora then looked to Paige and extended her hand.  
"Come." She said. Paige began to walk forward, and as she took Nora's hand a pain shot through her body. Paige wanted to scream but she couldn't, she looked down and saw an athame in her stomach. It was shot from Nora's other hand. Paige looked up at Nora and had a look on her face of _"Why?"_

"The age of Elders has come to an end!" Nora said, her wings began to turn into black, her white elder robes began to shred and look spoiled. Horns grew from her skull, her skin was turning black, her eyes were turning red. "The League of Fallen Angels, are ready to attack, and with now all the Charmed Ones out of the way, we have an entrance into ridding the world of Christopher. But we will keep Wyatt, he will lead us into War, someone with his power will be very useful."

"No!" Paige said, before laying on the floor dying. As Paige breathed her last breath her body erupted into flames and was gone. Nora, now standing as from an Angel from Hell looked around laughing, and looked at the book. "I'll be back for you!" She then flamed out.


	14. The Death of Good Angels

Chapter Fourteen – The Death of Good Angels

Wyatt rushed into the Attic, he was heated, nearly running. He stopped at the door, Chris, Bianca and Alicia all quickly behind him. Wyatt was looking around, he swore he sensed it he swore he had felt it, but he hadn't sensed evil within the Halliwell Manor since his mother died. He looked around, everything looked normal, until his eyes fell upon the ground by the book of shadows; an athame, and scorch marks.

"No." Wyatt said, looking at it. He ran over.

"What? What is it?" Chris asked. Wyatt walked into the attic, he had his hands cupped over his mouth, he didn't believe it; it couldn't be. He turned and then realized that Alicia was still there. She looked completely confused and lost. Wyatt looked at her in the eyes, and with a wave of his hand she orbed away. Bianca jumped as she orbed.

"Wyatt!" Chris snapped, "What the hell?"

"She had to go." Wyatt said getting more strong again. He then went over and looked at the athame and picked it up. "They never fully vanquish with the victim you know that Chris?"

Chris looked at his brother again.

"Aunt Paige, she was up here making a list of demons, and then I felt the presence of an Elder up here, so I didn't think much of it you know. Perhaps she was working part time or something like that. And then evil, a strong sense of evil," Chris saw tears forming in Wyatt's eyes. "It wasn't a demon and it wasn't anything it was something new, I don't know what. I can't sense her anywhere Chris!"

Chris let go of Bianca's hand, and walked forward. "Maybe she's in the underworld."

"No, I can sense the Underworld. This isn't it, she's dead Chris, Evil finally got her. And I wasn't here to save her. I mean how does that work out? I am blessed with all this good bullshit and I can't save my aunt, because I am too busy fucking around!" Wyatt threw the athame and it was stabbed into the wall. He screamed at the top of his lungs, letting his rage and sadness take the better of him. Chris stepped back, and Bianca covered her ears. Chris looked at the athame stuck in the wall, it had the mark more weird then anything he had scene before. A pentagram of evil, on top of a cross, it was something he had never seen before. Two red jewels on ether side of the handle and a long large black jewel. It was defiantly evil.

Wyatt got on his knees and he cried, this was the first time he cried since his mother's passing and the time on the stairs with Chris. But this was deeper, this one hit more harder then when he was with Chris. Chris walked over and knelt down next to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder, but Wyatt slapped it away and moved from Chris' presence.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Don't come near me. Anyone who does dies or leaves, please don't."

"Wyatt, I am not going to die or leave you."

"Aunt Phoebe, I watched her die! I couldn't heal mom, Aunt Paige I totally sensed it and I knew evil was here, I could have saved her! But no, she died at my cost."

"No." Bianca and Chris both side.

"That's not true." Chris added.

"Don't tell me it's not!" Wyatt yelled, "Cause it is. You're only fifteen Christopher, you don't know the first thing about death! You haven't seen the evil or the sadness I have seen!"

This one hit Chris hard in the heart.

"You don't know what I've seen! All those times Mom took me with her to vanquish demons, I've seen things that won't make you sleep at night! YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I've had enough, I am not doing this anymore. Damnit, Phoebe was pregnant, and she died."

"She was?" Chris asked.

"Mom and I were going to have a surprise party for her, and yet I have let four people in this family die." Wyatt wiped his tears away and stood up. "Excuse me I need to go." He walked passed Chris.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." As Wyatt passed through the door, he disappeared into orbs.

Nora flamed into a place where she and the other Fallen Angels have called their home and place of meeting. She looked around at the beaten old church, and the graveyard outside, which could be seen through the holes in the walls. The Church was small, medieval on walls were four large glass windows each displaying the Archangels; Warriors of Heaven. The church was destroyed and holes in the ceiling and walls were noticeable, and the altar behind her was in rumble. She turned and saw the bleeding angel in which they crucified only nights before, her blood still dripping from her wrists and head. She was nailed to the cross like Jesus was, and she screamed for mercy, until Nora craved the mark of the Fallen Angel into her chest…

"No!" Screamed the blonde angel as Nora and three other fallen Angels held her down. "By the merciful God please come back to the light!"

"Never will I return to a losing team!" Nora sneered at her.

"Nora, you're a good angel and elder, don't!" She screamed as her wings were ripped from her back. Blood ran down her spine, and then another male Fallen Angel bit down on her second wing until it was torn off, a river of blood ran from the altar and down the stone steps into the church, passed the pews in the church. The night continued with the continuous screams and pleas as the angel of heaven, screamed for her life.

"FOR GOD I STAND! FOR GOD!" She screamed, "HELP ME!"

Nora placed the crown of thorns on her head, and they cut into her scalp, she screamed once more. Nora then nailed her hands into the cross, one by one. Then Nora moved down to her feet where another Fallen Angel pounded them in. They mounted the cross at the top of the church and Nora took the athame out and ripped off her toga which was now blood red. Furiously she sliced into her bare chest and navel the evil (up-side-down) pentagram and cross into her skin. The Angel died.

"A fine prize for hard work." Said Nora to herself, now in the present looking at the nude angel; she then turned to the rest of the church and clapped her hands and then rubbing them together, and instantly ten more Fallen Angels flamed into the Church. She smiled and looked at them all.

"The Charmed Ones, all of them are dead!" She said laughing.

The other Fallen Angels laughed and howled in triumph. Other looked at each other in honor and will.

"We," Nora began, "Are now ready to face Heaven. Michael, is the only Archangel that stands in our way, Gabriel was killed last night by Misty. Well done." Misty smiled and bowed in acknowledgement. "Now, since the Charmed Ones are dead, and we have collected one of the three trophies as seen behind us. Now we must sway the eldest hire of the Halliwell reign, Wyatt, onto our side. The transformation has already began, since he had never dealt with the pain of his mother's loss, well we can use that our advantage!"

Many of the Fallen Angels smiled and few chuckled into the night.

"Once we get the twice blessed converted into the side of evil, the book will turn evil, and so will the balance of power. While I was up in heaven I found out the prophecy of the Halliwell boys. They are the balance the truth to each other, one cannot survive without the other. Ying and Yang! One will hold the balance of Goodness, and One will hold the balance of Evil. And guess who is the evil one…the one corrupted by power!" She smiled her yellowish grin to the rest of the angels. "Wyatt holds the power of all Magic, Good Magic, and Christopher his kin brother holds the power of Loyalty, Peace, and Goodness. We must destroy Christopher!"

The Fallen Angels once again joined in applause and cheer.

"Destroy them both!" Nora spat, "We will. But as the night becomes longer in the coming months, no will the sun raise again, we will plunge the earth into eternal darkness. Hell on earth! The numbers of Heaven are growing ever smaller, surely my betrayal has reached them by now, so I can no longer return. But the information I hold is the key to everything. Three weeks ago the angel known as Leo, who is father to Wyatt and Christopher returned to Heaven. Jevan our last hope in heaven, gave him great powers. These powers were never given to an angel before, only once has a being of his power and influence walk this earth…Not since Jesus Christ himself, has Leo had so much power. The Source!" She exclaimed, "Of all Good, is walking among our sisters and brothers in heaven, he has powers that can destroy us all. If we can get Wyatt on our side, then his brother will fall short of his own will and be an easy target of prey. And Leo will be devastated by his sons being killed, and soon…Evil will tip the balance for good…soon my children, brothers, sisters, like the witch Piper Halliwell on the wall, will we all be rulers of this realm!" She screamed into the night as the other Fallen Angels, piercing the night.

Chris paced in his room, as Bianca sat on his bed, she just watched him. She wanted to help him, she wanted to do something but Chris had strictly told her to sit or leave; in his own romantic way. Chris then turned at his toe and paced on the other end of his room, he looked up at his wall and saw a picture of him and Wyatt all dressed up for Homecoming which was months ago. How much has changed since then, how much will change in the coming days.

"Chris please, sit rest." Bianca said. "Please."

"No!" Chris said to himself, "I can't, I am sorry."

"You're being neurotic."

"Probably." He continued to walk, but then Bianca took his hand, as she stood in front of him. "Look, I am so sorry about your aunt, and this whole situation. I want to help, please let me help."

"I am not going back to school." Chris said.

"What?" Bianca asked, "Are you serious?"

"Evil is back Bianca, and come short high school education is not going to do shit in what lies ahead."

"Chris you're scaring me."

"Look, think why you got your powers now, they are going to be needed. Mine as well, and Wyatt's. I have this sinking feeling that everything is about to get worse, a lot worse and people like Cassie will be common and least of our problems. I tried to stay normal, believe me I tried, but I can't no longer. Wyatt needs me and I need him, and school will no longer get in the way. He's known this longer than I have."

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

"Yale University called while back, saying they have confirmed his non-admission into the university. Wyatt lived for Yale, he wanted Yale!"

"I know."

"And he turns it down? And on a full scholarship? That doesn't seem right. Bianca," He said taking her hands, "This is not him, he did this cause he didn't see himself going to Yale, he saw himself fighting evil and being a witch."

"So what do we do now?" Bianca asked.

Chris smirked, and kissed Bianca, she was great full for this. "I have no idea."

(**Author's Note**: This is the last of the small chapters! There are eight more Chapters coming, all written, all done. I am now working on the sequel for this. Happy Reading!)


	15. The Triquetra

Chapter Fifteen – The Triquetra

Wyatt somewhere where he never comes, he hadn't been here since he was his father and his brother, just the sheer sight and presence of it all made his skin turn cold, he looked up at his mother's grave. He trying as hard has he possibly could to hold back his tears and cries, but his tears fell from his face, it didn't matter how hard he tried to stop it. He touched his mothers grave, and then he stepped forward and placed his forehead on the plaque and cried. His shoulders shook, with the memories of his mother coming to his head. All of memories carried a small amount of pain with them, he couldn't take this anymore; he needed it all to stop. He fell to the ground, he didn't notice, but he laid on the ground crying like a baby.

As he laid on the floor, he pulled out a silver necklace from his pocket; his good luck charm. The tears feel from his face as he looked at the silver triquetra, it had no circle on it, just a plain simple triquetra.

"This is yours." His mother said to him, "Wyatt your thirteen now, and I think its time I begin to teach you about your life."

"My life?" Wyatt asked.

"Your life." Piper went behind her son and put the necklace on her son's neck. "You can do whatever you want with your life I will support you and love you in everything you do, but never deny your destiny. A wise woman taught me that."

"What's destiny?"

"Destiny is your for-planned mission. It was for told of you to do what your life is told of you to do, like mine was to vanquish the source of all evil with your aunts."

"Is the Source still around today?"

"Probably, but he knows not to come around here."

"Oh, okay."

"I will always be with you when you wear this, and if you get scared just hold it real tight, and I will be right there."

Wyatt laid on the floor of the mausoleum and took his triquetra and held it real tight, he sat up still holding it real tight. But he saw no one, nothing. He looked at this mothers name on the grave and put his hand on it, he wanted to see her one last time, but it wasn't possible; yet. He turned and orbed away.

_**One Week Later…**_

Chris orbed home with Bianca at his side. They were soaked in water, and a purple slime that covered their chests and stomachs.

"There's a reason, Wyatt did the vanquishing." Chris said,

"And why is that?"

"No clean up, just pow!"

"Uh huh." The two of them walked up stairs and into the Chris' room, Chris threw a towel at Bianca, and he picked one himself and whipped the slime off best they could. It was very sticky and adhesive to the skin, so when they were completely whipped clean, it was still sticky.

"Where do you think he went?" Bianca asked as they left Chris' room.

"I have no idea. Well not true, I do; but if I am right he needs some alone time; but I think after a week he would be alright." Chris walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

"I need to make a potion."

"For what?"

"Evil."

"Oh that's great, but what evil?"

"The one that killed my aunt!"

"But you don't know where to start?"

"True, but we can always start somewhere," He looked around and realized the book of shadows was still up in the attic. "Damnit, it's still in the attic."

"That's okay I'll go get it."

"Thanks." Chris turned and started pulling out potion ingredients and a cattle from the cupboard.

Bianca went from the room, and back up the stairs. Once she hit the second floor, she took the second flight of stairs and they led into the attic. She opened the door, the breeze of slightly cold air swished across her face. She flipped on the light, but then the light bulb above her exploded. She screamed at it, in fright. The moon light was more then enough to light the room, and the book laid on the podium like it always did. She saw it in all its glory, the Phoenix Nation always wanted this book; even though they were neutral, they still wanted it. She walked forward, she had heard stories about it and what power it processes, but Chris needed it, it was his!

She shook her head, she reached out and hesitant to put her hands on the book it was foretold that book could protect itself from evil magic. Was she evil? Could she take it with no problem? Would Chris vanquish her if the book wouldn't let her? She slowly reached out, and she closed her eyes and threw her hands at the book. She felt the cool leather bound book the book didn't see her as evil. She smiled. She picked up the book, and started to walk out, she ran down the stairs as fast as she could, and when she reached the hallway on the second floor.

"There you are!"

"Mom?" Bianca screamed, she couldn't believe it her mother was here. What was she doing here? "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, come on we have too – is that what I think it is?"

"No, this is for Christopher. Not you nor the Phoenix Nation!"

"My daughter with the book, the circle will love this."

"Look, I am not keeping it, go away." Bianca turned, and started to walk towards the stairs, but then her mother grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. Bianca screamed.

"That book could bring our family royalty and power beyond our dreams! Think about it my dagt-"

"HEY!" Chris screamed coming up to the landing.

Bianca and her Mother both looked over at Chris. "Chris, take the book!" Bianca yelled. Bianca threw the book over her shoulder, and Chris used his telekinesis to bring it to him.

"NO!" Bianca's Mother yelled, "THAT BOOK!"

"Is mine!" Chris said sternly. Bianca's mother let go of her daughter and then went for Chris, but Chris raised his arm and hand and the woman was thrown against the wall paralyzed. Chris walked forward. "Touch my book or my girlfriend again like that and I will vanquish your ass."

Bianca was taken back. "Wow."

"Understand?"

"In time, in time that book will belong to the Amazon Nation." The Woman screamed and then shimmered out. Chris sighed and then turned to look at Bianca.

"And I thought my family was messed up." Chris laughed.

"Well I feel for my dad, he's mortal." She said, "so 'girlfriend' huh?"

"Yeah." Chris said, "You're my girl."

"Uh huh."

Nora sat in the Church of the Damned, another window of an Arch Angel was destroyed, Gabriel. She smiled. She looked up at the altar, Piper Halliwell, her body had now been hanging on the altar for nearly a year; but remarkably her skin wasn't turning pale or decaying at all.

"A Spell." Nora Said to herself. She then walked out of the Church and into the graveyard, which went off into miles in ether direction. This was the place for spirits, her source for the army that Lord Wyatt will lead into global victory. She looked at each of the stone hedges, she smiled at each of them. All dead witches, demons, fairies, warlocks, she could name all the species of magical creature and find at least ten of that kind in close range. She heard wings come in from behind her and she turned, a sword materialized in her hands. "Who's there?"

"Relax Nora." Said Another Fallen Angel.

"Sebastian, good see you. Lily." Nora replied looking at the other angel behind him. "What news comes of you?"

"The moon is full, it was souls night." Lily said

"We have filled the bag of new souls; pitiful humans." Sebastian replied, "They were a somewhat honorable race, but always full of hate and war."

"That's why you like them." Lily replied.

"Any Angels or Elders in sight?" Nora asked

"None, they're getting smarter, when will our attack occur?"

"Not until all thirteen of us are here, which should be any time." Nora then looked up at the black sky, no stars, no moon. "I want out of this realm!"

Wyatt orbed into his room, a week of running, a week of morning, a week of realizing. He sat on his bed, he looked around, things were tossed and thrown. His desk was disorganized as usual with papers, college broachers, and books. Posters of Yale were all over his wall, even pennants, and every thing Yale sent to him was on that wall, but something told him Yale won't be there in the next few months. He got up and paced all around his room; 4am. He used his sensing powers, only Christopher was home. He slowly opened his door, and a dark hall was in front of him. He walked down and in front of Chris' door; it was ajar. He opened it, and saw Chris had left the light on again.

Chris was laying on his back, mouth open drooling onto the pillow. Wyatt smiled, he saw that Chris' room was in more of disarray then his was. He looked around, and he had this really bad feeling that something between Chris and him was happening, he wasn't sure what it was. He walked out of the room, and down the stairs; as he walked into the kitchen he looked down and saw there was messages on the machine. He pressed the red flashing button.

"You have six new messages!" Said the Computer Voice, "This is Hyde High School, Christopher and Wyatt Halliwell have been marked absent from one or more classes today." Wyatt sighed and deleted the message, then the same message followed that, and then again. He wondered why Chris wasn't going to class. Then the lass massage was from their Dean of Admissions. "Hello, this is Dean Chadwick calling for a Mr. Leo Wyatt. Mr. Wyatt, I am calling in regards to the absences of Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell, we have gotten regards to whether they are home or away on a personal matter. Please call me-" Wyatt deleted the message before listening to it completely. He then went over to the dinning room table, and put his head down, and feel asleep.

Chris was up with the sun, as it shined brightly into his room, he got up and pulled on a shirt. He shook his head, tring to wake up more, like usual he walked down the hall to check Wyatt's room; it was vancant.

"Oh come on," he moaned.

He walked down stairs and threw the dinning room table and into the kitchen. He almost missed him, but he saw Wyatt sleeping at the table. Chris stopped, he walked over and heard Wyatt slightly snoring, he pushed Wyatt with his finger. Wyatt jumped awake.

"NO!" Wyatt screamed, he threw an energy ball towards Chris' direction, Chris orbed out just in time. Then Chris orbed on the other end of the kitchen. "Moron!" He yelled at his brother.

"Chris, oh damn, I am so sorry."

"Yeah, nice to see you too." He snapped, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh, just out thinking."

"It took you a week to think?"

"I had a lot to think about."

"Look, I know Aunt Paige died, and I am sad about it too, but don't go ditching; I thought you pulled the crap like what dad did."

"What?" Wyatt said standing up, "I would never ditch you, why would you think that?"

"Well dude, hello you were gone for a week."

"I am sorry."

Chris sighed, and opened the fridge and pulled out a jar of blue water and a jug of orange juice.

"A potion?"

"Not just any potion, a very powerful integration potion." Chris said, "I thought we could use this on the evil that killed Aunt Paige."

"Oh, why not just cast the truth spell?"

"This is more powerful, since all of us don't have telepathy; they will say their truths instead of thinking them."

"Right," Wyatt replied.

"This took me a week to make, I was hoping it would be done by today."

"Okay, cool. I am going to take a shower."

"Save some hot water."

As Wyatt walked upstairs he walked into the bathroom, and turned on the water to full blast, he undressed and stepped into the shower and had the hot water pound on his shoulders and back. He leaned against the shower door, as the water massage his body. He washed his hair and body. Once he stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel to dry himself, he looked at himself in the foggy mirror; pale, tired, and dark circles forming around his eyes. He walked into his room, and he found no dry clothes, so he walked down stairs, and he found Chris talking on the phone. He walked into the Laundry Room, looking for clean clothes.

Chris watched his brother looking for clothes, then something for odd was on the bottom of his back, it was a cross within a pentagram; carved into his skin.


	16. Down A Halliwell

Chapter Sixteen – Down a Halliwell

"You haven't been to school in a week!" Wyatt roared over the breakfast table.   
"Chill, neither have you!"  
"Christopher I am not talking about me here, you are vanquishing demons instead of your studies!"

"Well you disappeared for a week, what was I suppose to do?"

"Go to school! I am going back!"

"No you're not who you kidding!" Chris yelled, "You know as well I that its pointless to go to school these days, the days of peace are numbered!"

Wyatt was quiet, he just picked up his cup of coffee.

"Wyatt," Chris said coming forward, and sitting in the chair next to him, "Mom and everyone tried to do their best, and they did but I think there is a new evil out there, and I think they're the one that killed Aunt Paige."

"I know." Wyatt replied, he looked up at his brother, "I've been thinking the same thing. That's why I've been gone, I've been trying to follow them."

"What?" a shocked Chris stated, "Why couldn't have I come, I am home all week worrying about you, and you're still chasing demons!"

"They kept moving, I lost their trail twice. I almost came home, but I didn't."

"Why!"

"Cause."

"Because why?"  
Wyatt put his head down and looked in his coffee.

_Because I didn't want you see me in the condition I was in._ Chris heard in his head.

"What?" Chris said again, "Wyatt it's okay, I wouldn't have cared."

"Huh?" Wyatt said looking at his brother.

"What you said, we have all our bad days, especially me, its alright Wyatt."

"How did you – I didn't say anything."

"What?" Chris said bewildered, "You just said 'I didn't want you see me in the condition I was in'."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did…unless I have telepathy which I don't, you did!"

"Whatever, I am going." Wyatt got up, and grabbed his jacket which was hanging on the edge of the chair, and as he orbed, the symbol on the bottom of his back, the crucifix with in the pentagram glowed red, and drained Wyatt's power. Wyatt screamed and before he reached even a foot off the ground, he fell to the ground. His head slammed on the counter.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Chris said getting out of his chair. Wyatt screamed in pain, something was slicing into his body and draining his power. "Something – draining – my back."

Wyatt turned over and lifted his shirt, and Chris saw the symbol he saw on his brother before the symbol. It was then a red tattoo, but now it looked like someone cut into Wyatt, blood came from it. In the center of the symbol was a circle which was glowing white.  
"What is it?"

"I don't know. It's a symbol, I saw it before on you."  
"What does it look like?" Wyatt screamed.

"It's a Pentagram and a Cross put together, I've never seen it."  
"Help me up." Wyatt put out his hand, and Chris took it, helping him to his feet. Wyatt was sweating, he leaned on the counter. He looked pale and drained.

"Something is draining my power I can feel it."  
"What, draining your power?"  
"Look, I need to go lay down." Wyatt walked from the room.  
"Wyatt wait." Chris yelled, but before he could Wyatt already walked from the room. Chris then saw the Book of Shadows on the kitchen counter and went to it, looking for the symbol.

Wyatt walked from the kitchen, through the dinning room, and once he hit the kitchen, he felt the pain surge through him again. He gritted his teeth and screamed in his throat, trying not show weakness to Chris. The pain was so severe his legs gave way and he fell onto the stairs, he was biting down onto his tongue, he tasted blood in his mouth. The pain stopped, he was back to normal, he opened his mouth and blood dripped onto the carpet. He got up and slowly walked up to his room, and once he reached his bed he laid down upon it. He rolled over, and the pain surged up his back once more, he put his face in the pillow and screamed for his life.

"What the hell is it?" Chris said flipping through the pages, "Damnit!" Nothing was in the book, and he slammed it shut. He looked around, he thought he could find something but nothing. He thought about the symbol a Pentagram, _Witches, _a Crucifix, _God, _but put together what did he get? He couldn't think. He ran from the kitchen and into the Solarium and found his backpack. He opened it and got out a piece of paper and pen and drew the symbol as he remembered it. Even as he looked at it, nothing; he heard the front door open and close.

"Christopher?" Yelled Bianca.

"In here." He yelled back, still looking at the paper. Bianca walked over to him.   
"Hey hot stuff." She said, she kissed him on the lips, and pulled back with a disappointed look. "What's wrong?"

"Do you recognize this?" He showed the picture to Bianca. She looked at it for a few moments.

"No sorry, where did you see it?"

"Oh Wyatt's back, it was like graved into his skin."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, he tried to orb but then he fell, he said his power was being drained from it."

"Chris!" She said almost yelling.

"What!"  
"Something that drains his power, that's not good!"

"You don't think I know that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to find out with this is to destroy it."

"Have you tried a spell?" Bianca asked.

"What spell? I am not good at em."

"Well good thing you got me here, cause I can whip them up in a minute, come on lets go see Wyatt."

"What wait-"   
Bianca took his hand and they ran up stairs, and Bianca knocked on Wyatt's door.  
"Wyatt, it's me can I come in?"  
"NO!" Wyatt grunted.  
"Thanks!" She and Chris walked into his room.

Wyatt was laying on standing in his room with shirt off looking in the mirror trying to get a good look at it.  
"Hey, I said no!" Wyatt said grabbing his shirt and putting it on.

"Oh please Wyatt, like I've never seen you with your shirt off." Bianca stated, "I think I know a way to get that thing off you."

"Oh really." Wyatt said, "Do you know any manners!" He snapped.

"Wyatt, watch the way you talk to her."  
Wyatt rolled his eyes and sat on his bed.   
"Look, can I try a spell?"

Wyatt sighed, but then screamed, pained shot up his back once more, but this was worse then the past ones have been. He screamed, the symbol on his back, was now bleeding, and blood was coming out of it. He got his stomach, and Chris lifted his shirt, and Bianca gasped at the scene.

"Bianca do you're spell!"

"Alright, Alright." She said. She placed her hand over the wound and chanted, "Evil placed within this soul, come out now our future goal. What is lost now be found, Leave this body now to unbound." The symbol on Wyatt's body glowed and he screamed once more, a ball of power shot from the symbol and into Bianca and she was thrown against the wall and on top of a table where Wyatt had all his sports trophies displayed.

"Damnit!" Wyatt said has he watched it, he felt another surge of pain up his spine and this one was so painful, he passed out.  
"Wyatt?" Chris said looking at him, "Wyatt?"

"He passed out Christopher." She replied. "Come on, time to pull some strings in the underworld."

The two of them shimmered out, and Wyatt laid on his bed unconscious.

_(One Year Ago…)_  
"Chris." Wyatt said as he sat in the empty church. "Everyone is gone. I think the service went quite well."  
Chris just sat in the pew with silent tears on his cheeks and he looked at the bible laying open in his lap. He heard his brother, but he didn't want to talk to him.  
"Boys." Said Paige from a door on the side of the Church, Wyatt turned and shook his head and Paige smiled, she understood. She walked away.

"Come on man, it's going to be okay."

"No it's not." Chris replied still looking at the Bible. "Its over Wyatt, face it."

"What face? I don't see a face."

Chris rolled his eyes and sat up, the bible fell from his lap and onto the ground. He didn't dare look at the altar of the church to see the white coffin, he walked from the Church.  
"Chris, wait up!" Wyatt said going after him, Wyatt sprinted up to him, and put his arm around his brother. "Where we going?"

"How can you been so calm about his?" Chris said turning on his brother. "What losing mom wasn't sad enough for you? What about Aunt Phoebe? Huh, they're both dead! And what the hell you're all calm about this?"

Wyatt didn't say anything.

"If we had only listened to them that day, they might be alive! But no I had to run into that room and not been so stupid they would be alive and we wouldn't be here. We would be at home living our almost perfectly normal lives."

"Chris," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, no, Enough! I've had it, demons won end of story." Chris the looked passed his brother and to the coffin, "that is the result of good magic, I've had it Wyatt! I've fucking had it!" Chris then turned his foot and walked very fast from Wyatt, he reached the front of the church and opened the doors and walked out. Wyatt leaved out a heavy sigh and he didn't know what to say, Chris was so defeated.

The day was unusually warm for spring, and it beat down on Chris, he saw the crowd of people who where here for the funeral, the crowd saw him, and turned and went to a stone bench around the corner.

"Excuse me." Said Bianca to a woman, and she dressed in her black dress and sprinted over, and she found Chris sitting on the ground crying into his knee's. She stopped, she was going to get help him, but she was not really too good in these situations and she ran back from where she came, little did she notice she ran into Wyatt.

"Bianca, I am sorry." He said.

"Oh its fine." She replied. "Chris uh, I think he needs you."

"Where is he?"

"Right around the corner."  
"Thanks." Wyatt sprinted passed her and he found his little brother sitting on the ground by the stone bench.

A demon screamed as he burned in fire, and was vanquished.  
"Dumbass!" Bianca said.   
"Well that's the third demon we've vanquished when are we going to figure this out?"

"I have one more plan." She grabbed his hand and they shimmered out.

Wyatt still laid motionless and unconscious on his bed. And around his bed three Fallen Angels flamed in around them.  
"Our Lord sleeps, are you sure about this." Said one of the Fallen Angels.

"Very sure." Said another.

"Just hold him down." Said the third.

The Two Fallen Angels on ether side of him held his arms and body down. The third Fallen Angel closed his eyes and yelled "In deo speramus, lux et veritas!" The symbol glowed and Wyatt opened his eyes screaming.

"In deo speramus, lux et veritas!" The Fallen Angel said again, and then the symbol disappeared into a ball off Wyatt's skin and hovered into the palm of the Fallen Angel.

"We have his power, lets go." The Angels flamed out. Leaving Wyatt Powerless.


	17. The End is Soon

Chapter Seventeen – The End is Soon

The three Fallen Angels flamed into the Church of the Damned where the other ten Angels stood waiting. All of them stood on the ends of the pews, with Nora, standing at the top of the Church, the Altar behind her with Piper Halliwell's crucified body on the cross. It was an eerie sight, the third Fallen Angel with the sphere of Wyatt's power walked behind the other two. They slowly almost ceremonially walked to the front of the church, the two angels took there place at the ends of the two frontal pews. And the third brought the ball of power to Nora.

"Ah, Michael," Nora said with her yellowish tooth smile. "Yes, the power; very well done, very well done!" She took the sphere of power into her own brownish-leather like hands. Holding the power made her feel as if nothing can go wrong now. "Stand next to me Michael," She directed. She walked to the altar of the church below Piper Halliwell's body, this was Nora's trophy. The body hung no longer dripping of blood, with the cravings of the Fallen Angels, Nora extended her wings and rose up to the head of Piper.

"Look what I have." She smiled, "Do you know what this is? – Of coarse you do," She laughed, "And now its mine! All mine! You're family is going to died, I am going to start with your husband, and then your son Christopher, and then Wyatt, all going to die. The days of Halliwell are coming to a end, and then end is soon. She held the ball of power high above her head and showed to the rest of the angels who were watching her. "This power is ours, and ours only! When he comes, we shall return it too him, but until then, IT'S MINES!" She screamed and threw the sphere of power into her body. A clap of thunder exploded over the church and lighting came from Nora.

Michael and the other Fallen Angels hissed and used their wings to cover their faces from the bright light. Nora's body had erupted into a white light and it filled the church and the grounds out side it. She then felt the power completely take over when she felt a surge of power go up her spine and exploded. A wall of surging power erupted from her in all directions, the Angels ducked just in time before the surging power hit them. The wall of power blew out all the rest of the windows and the back end of the church.

Bianca and Chris orbed into the top of the San Francisco Bay bridge, the sun was setting.

"Why are we here?" Bianca asked, "I was taking you some where else."

"Yeah well I have an idea." Chris yelled out. "NORA! NORA!" He looked around him, the traffic flowed under him and the ocean on ether side. "NORA!" The city in front of him looked more quiet then usual, "NORA!"

"Whose Nora?" Bianca asked.

"Nora is an elder who always helped out my family, where the hell is she? She always came." He said annoyed. "NOR-" Before he could finish an Elder orbed in front of them. It was a man, he had white hair and very aged."

"Christopher," Said the man. "I am not sure you remember me-"

"You're Jinx right?"

"Yes, I am glad you remember me." He replied with a smile, "Its no use calling for Nora, she has not been on the council for a year now. We're starting to get worried."

"What?" Chris replied. "I just saw her a few weeks ago!"

"Did you? Well its not un common for an Elder to go for months to a year at a time, but usually they stop in or something."

"Alright, I am running out of time. There is a new evil and my Aunt is Dead, and Wyatt is at home something weird on his back." Chris took out a piece of paper, "This is on him." He unfolded the paper and gave it to Jinx. Jinx looked at it and instantly recognized it.

"How long has this been on his back!" He asked angered.

"I saw it this morning, but when he tried to orb –"

"It drained his power." He said not looking at it.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It's the symbol of the Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels?" Bianca asked, "They haven't been seen for hundreds of years."

"They got back into the days of vampires and mid evil myths. They have been called Furies, when they had wings; they are very dangerous, and I am afraid its already too late for Wyatt."

"Too late? Why!" Chris asked.

"Once a witch has been marked with this symbol there is no taking it off, it drains his power until a Fallen Angel comes to claim the marker."

"WHAT!"

"He will lose his power, not his life."

"Okay explain, what is a Fallen Angel."

"Fallen Angels are Angels who were once Witches, Whitelighters, Warlocks, Demons, and Elders. They were most commonly Elders, they turn to the dark side and in order to finish their transformation they have to kill a magical being of goodness and take their power and doing so they not only get their power they fully come a Fallen."

"Kill, one must have gotten Aunt Paige."

"Oh no." Bianca replied.

"Christopher, what was Nora doing at the Manor when you saw her last?" Jinx asked

"Well I didn't really see her, I heard her talking to my aunt."

"What did they talk about?" Jinx asked

"I couldn't really hear much, I just knew it was her. Wait – didn't you say you haven't seen her in year?"

"Correct."

"Where was she going when you last saw her?"

"Nora said she was going to help your mother with something, but she was very light on the details."

"My mom?"

"Yes, but after your mother died we expected to see her again, but we haven't. And she keeps fading in and out of our sensing powers."

Chris stood there for a minute taking all of this in, Nora hadn't been on the council for a year, his mother died a year ago, then his aunt Paige died a week ago, and his father leaving on a mission or he so called it. Somehow all of this connected but he didn't see how this was going to connect.

"Alright, we have to go." Chris said, he took Bianca's hand.  
"Christopher, Bianca." Jinx began, "If the Fallen Angels are indeed back, the days of good magic are numbered, and we are all in grave danger. Be careful." Chris nodded and orbed away.

Jinx looked down at the paper and he winked and the paper burned in his hands he dropped his illusion and transformed into the Fallen Angel he was and flamed away. He appeared in the church which was now in ruins. He looked around saw Nora standing at the top of the Church.  
"He fell for it." Jinx replied. "Right now he's running home to his dear brother"

"Excellent, too bad the true elders won't be around long enough for Christopher to go visit them." Nora replied with a snarl, "Excellent work. Now time for to try this new power of mine." Nora's eyes instantly fogged up.

Chris and Bianca orbed into the Halliwell Manor, in Wyatt's room. Wyatt laid on his bed still passed out and dripping in sweat. Chris looked down at his lower back, the symbol was gone, all was left was nothing. Chris touched the skin, "Amazing." He told himself.

"Stop." Wyatt replied, "You're hands are cold."

"Oh, sorry." Chris replied. Wyatt opened his eyes and looked around, his vision was fogged and dazed. He felt his head spinning in a thousand directions all at once, it made him nauseous.

_Where's my shirt, and why is the room spinning?_ Chris heard, his Wyatt's head was bowed.

"Um you're shirt is right next to you." Chris replied.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"You're shirt," Chris took Wyatt's shirt and gave it to his brother.

"Oh, thanks. How did you know I needed it?" Wyatt very oddly put his shirt on and moved his hair from his face.

"You said you needed it."

"I didn't say a thing." Wyatt said.

"Yeah you did you said 'where's my shirt and why is the room spinning'."  
"No, I didn't." Wyatt replied standing up.

"Yeah you did."

"Babe, I usually take your side, but he didn't." Bianca spoke up.

"Ha!" Wyatt said smiling and pointing at his brother. "Where's that thing?" Wyatt asked feeling his back.

"Umm, well." Chris said, "Well I got good news and bad news, and worse news."

"Oh man." His brother replied, "What is it? Give me the good news."

"The Marker is gone."

"Bad news?"

"You've lost your powers." Chris said very slowly.

"What!" Wyatt screamed, "How!"

"You remember Jinx right, the elder?"

"Yea!"

"Well he said, when you are marked by the Fallen Angels it drains your power the instant you try to use them."

"So I am completely defenseless?"

"Well you can fight." Bianca implied, "I mean you and Chris use to wrestle all the time."

"Its one thing fighting Chop Stick here and another a big ass demon."

"Chop stick?"

"Well dude come on, your swimmer all you are is skin and bones."

"And so much more." Bianca said with a smile to herself, then she noticed what she said and looked at them both. "I'll be down stairs." And she left the room.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, and the two brothers watched Bianca leave the room.  
"Have you?" Wyatt said to his brother pointing.

"What no!" Chris said.

"Chris." Said Wyatt in a sarcastic tone.

"I swear we haven't done anything, trust me if we did you would know it."

"Right." Wyatt said narrowing his eyes. "Okay so I have no powers, how is this getting worse?"

"There are these things called 'Fallen Angels' and Jinx told me that they are nothing we have never seen before and they're really really bad."

"Really really bad?" Wyatt said, "Umm, right." Then Wyatt put his hand on Chris' shoulder, "It'll be okay."

Chris felt his stomach be sucked in and felt himself be over come with a vision.

Chris was standing in the Church of the Damned, he was looking directly at the most horrified thing in his life; his mother crucified above the altar.  
"MOM!" He screamed, but then he was kicked across the face. He was thrown to the ground and he heard Wyatt in the background.

"Don't hurt him!" And then Wyatt was screaming. Chris looked up and saw Bianca laying motionless and bleeding from the ear and nose on the stone and dirt floor. And worse then that he saw his brother bleeding from the stomach. _NO!_

"Wyatt!" Chris screamed. Wyatt looked at his brother fall to the floor, dead. "NO!" He screamed, he heard high pitched laughing and chuckling all around him. He looked up and Nora, walked up in her human form.

"Christopher," She said "I guess the Halliwell Brains never really reached you." She then turned into a Fallen Angel before his eyes, "Stupid Witch." She formed an energy ball in her hand and then as she threw the ball, it struck Chris, and his eyes shot open.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris shot his eyes open, he was laying on the ground, his brother over him.  
"Are you okay?"

Chris sighed with relief, it was only a bad dream. He sat up, and before he could say anything else to his brother, they heard Bianca scream and an explosion downstairs. Wyatt and Chris instantly got up and ran in her direction.

"Take this bitch!" Bianca screamed as fire was thrown from her hand, toward a Fallen Angel; four more Fallen Angels' flamed in around Bianca. She smiled, "I love a challenge." She screamed and jumped into the air and kicked two of the Angels to the ground, and threw fire at the other two Angels.

"I want the boy!" Yelled the first Fallen Angel, but then she was thrown against the doors and the Angel flamed from the house. The other four flew in around Bianca and held her captive. Wyatt and Chris ran down stairs.

"In this night and in this hour vanquish them with all our power!" Chris said, Wyatt took his hand, and they chanted along with his brother. "In this night and in this hour vanquish them with al our power."

"Spells don't work, we have your power, Witch." Said one of the Fallen Angels.

"In this night and in this hour vanquish them with all our power."

Two of the Fallen Angel's screamed and instantly exploded behind the Bianca. Bianca used this to her advantage, and right before she was going to kick the Fallen Angels, she herself erupted into flames.

"What the hell?" Chris asked. Bianca screamed and she combusted right before Wyatt and Chris' eyes taking the other to Fallen Angel's with her. A massive shockwave went through the house, knocking the wall between the living room and solarium into dust, furniture flew across the house and Chris and Wyatt flew into the wall under the stairs. Chris screamed as he felt his arm break. Wyatt flung himself over his brother, in order to protect him from falling debris. Wyatt and Chris waited until the falling debris settled, and as Wyatt looked up he saw a tower of flames appear where Bianca was standing, the flames grew until they took the shape of a person, and then Bianca appeared out of them.

She looked at Wyatt in disbelief, "What the hell?" She said looking at her hands.


	18. Tricks of the Trade

Chapter Eighteen – Tricks of the Trade

Wyatt put three cups on the kitchen table and a pot of fresh coffee, Bianca had her head on the table, and Chris had his hand on her back trying to comfort her. Wyatt poured coffee into the three cups and sat down, and Chris and him exchanged looks of _"No idea," _ across the table.

"Any word on who those things were?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, they're Fallen Angels. Exactly what you said they were." Wyatt replied drinking from his cup.

"How do you know?"

"I researched it as the coffee was brewing." Wyatt said pointing to the counter, and Chris looked over and saw the book of shadows laying open to a bunch of pages of just printed text. Chris instantly remembered that the book is hundreds of years old, and there was more than just English in there. Bianca moaned, and lifted her head.

"Do I smell coffee?" She asked

"Yep." Wyatt replied drinking from his cup again.

"So what did the book say a Fallen Angel was, that we already don't know?" Chris asked.

"There is a spell in there for them, but it's a-"

"Power of three spell, as always." Chris said rolling his eyes. "You know what about after the Charmed generation, I mean hello!"

"Well I could be three, our little power of three."

"No, I don't think it could work." Chris said drinking from his cup.

"It could work Christopher, just give it a shot." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, but if I die I am haunting your ass." Chris said to the both of them.

"And what a fine ass it will be." Bianca smiled, as she drank.

"Oh yeah – very sexy." Wyatt replied. He poured himself another cup of coffee, and they both sat there, for a long time talking.

"Well, we have a demon boys and girls." Wyatt said, "and I have to go buy some herbs, so play nice and no fighting." Wyatt smiled.

"We'll be fine, we'll just clean up."

Bianca lowered her head as to try and hide herself from them. "It's alright Bianca," Wyatt said, "This stuff happens all the time. Be back later." Wyatt grabbed his keys and jacket and left.. Chris and Bianca finished there coffee and the moved into the living room where they began to clean up. Chris looked at the wall, that once laid from the Solarium to the Living room, as it laid in dust and rabble. Chris sighed.

"There goes my college tuition." He said

"I am really sorry, I still have no idea what the hell happened to me." Bianca replied, "for real like that never happened before."

"Its alright," Chris turned his head in the direction of the kitchen, and a rush through the air was heard coming closer, and around the corner, the Book of Shadows hovered in mid air, and it came zooming his way. Chris put his arms out and took it.

"Whoa, I have never seen you do that before."

"I only do it when Wyatt isn't here…he's so anal about the personal gain issue." Chris opened the book and began flipping through the pages.

"What are you looking for?" Bianca asked.  
"A long time ago, my aunt Paige use to use this spell all the time…ah here we go 'the vanishing spell'".

"The vanishing spell, you're going to make all this stuff vanish."  
"Hell no, just watch." Chris said, "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to become unseen." Chris looked up and watched as the entire room began to become swallowed in magical lights. The wall was instantly restored, the grandfather clock put itself back together piece by piece, furniture restored itself back their rightful places and condition, the floor was restored to it's polished wood look, and house never looked better.

Chris closed the book and put it on the table behind him, and then looked at Bianca who was looking at him in a seductive manner. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are so hot when you cast spells?"

"Well, Wyatt did once, but he was only joking. I think it was because I came up with the spell before he did." Chris implied.

"Well Mr. Spell Caster," Bianca said walking forward. "I think you earned yourself a little reward."  
Chris who had his hand on the book was shaking; could Bianca be serious? She walked forward and kissed him on the lips. It was one of Bianca's slow, breath taking, tongue massaging kisses, she backed away and bit his lower lip; but only slightly.

"Got protection?" She whispered, only inches from him.

"Yeah." He replied.  
"Well then," She said dragging him by his belt buckle.

Wyatt orbed into the dark, cold, and vacant mausoleum, he looked directly in front of him and saw his mothers name on a brass plate. _Piper Marie Halliwell, _ and he couldn't help but sniffle, he waved his hand as to orb a stone bench his way, but he had forgotten. He put the bags down, and looked at his mothers grave.

"Well," He began, "Its come down to this, but I don't know I have a bad feeling about this one mom, I don't think we're getting get out of this one so easily. I mean Dad is gone, Paige is gone, My powers are gone, you're gone, and all I have is Chris and Bianca." He looked down at the black plastic bag and picked it up and pulled out a long dirt filled root. "I bought worm root, just as you showed me when I was fifteen, fresh from the ground." He smiled, and put the root back in the bag. "I just wanted to tell you something, cause I don't think I am going to get the chance again, if something happens to me during this, I need you and Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe to watch over Christopher. I would tell Dad this but he's not here, he hasn't been here for a while. But watch over him okay, cause I love him way too much. He deserves a life better then this one, he wants to become a doctor you know that? He told me that a few nights ago over Pizza. He wants to become a doctor, and me I got in to all these schools and yet I have no idea – that's why I turned them all down. I know what's coming, the book of shadows told me more then what I told Chris. It's a good thing he doesn't read Latin, cause in there was a Declaration of War, not good. Again watch over him." He stepped forward and kissed the brass plate. "I love you." And he picked up the bags and left the mausoleum.

Bianca leaned back on Chris, as the pleasure shot through her body. Chris' breaths were unsteady, Bianca giggled.  
"It's alright, I'll go slow."

"Do whatever." He said to her. "I do want to say one thing before though."

"And what is that?" She asked leaning down and kissing his chest.

"You look amazing."   
She smiled, and kissed Christopher, and with that they were both silenced by pleasure. The cold cotton cloth of the sheets made everything worth it, Bianca slipped off Chris, and slowly began to kiss him down his stomach.

"I have a present for you." She said, and her head slipped down, and Chris' eyes rolled in the back of his head and he sighed heavily.

Chris laid in his bed, with Bianca at his side, she laid resting on his bare chest and she was sleeping. Chris smiled, he didn't realize what he did until he was done with it. He looked down at Bianca, she was nothing but amazing, and that talk with Wyatt a while backed helped him with a lot of tricks. But Bianca had a few tricks of her own, and it made him go wild. He looked over at the clock, 1 o'clock, he needed to finish cleaning up.

He slowly slid out of bed, and he grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs as he slipped them on, and got up, Bianca called for him.

"I have to finish cleaning." He said, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." She smiled. She kissed him and she feel back to sleep. Chris waked out of his room, to grab clothes from the dryer, but as he opened his bedroom door, he saw to his embarrassment and horror, Wyatt standing on the landing. He had just gotten home.

"Wyatt!" Chris said shocked.

"Chris, dude – um need some clothes?"

"Yeah I am going to get them from the dryer." He said trying to walk passed him.  
"Wait." Wyatt said as he put his hand on Chris' chest. Chris stopped, Wyatt leaned in and sniffed the air by Chris' body. "You wearing perfume?" He asked. Wyatt gave him an uneasy look.

"Wyatt wait, I can explain."

Wyatt walked over to Chris' bedroom door, and slightly opened it and saw Bianca sleeping in his bed. Wyatt smiled, and closed the door. He turned around and looked at Chris.

"Umm, I see you cleaned up down stairs." Wyatt began.

"Yeah, Bianca and I finished in a snap." Chris replied, this his hands crossed in front of his underwear.

"I see that, with the help of the book."

"Yeah."

"Personal gain issues?"

"No, it would have taken us days to clean all that up!"

"Okay enough small talk." Wyatt said putting his hand up, "Did you cast a spell so you and Bianca could go have some fun?"

"No, this was completely her idea, not mine I swear!"

"Chris its alright, but the timing – its um off? Maybe is the word."

"I know, but there is no immediate threat, so I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"You used protection right?"

"Yes."

"Your own or mine?"

"I borrowed one of yours, you said I could."

"Yes, I did." Wyatt smiled and walked forward. "How she like that that one trick? I told you about?"

"She went crazy." Chris nodded as he smiled.

"That's my boy!" He said putting his arm around Chris' shoulders. "He learns from the best!"

"Yeah, can I get some clothes, I don't like standing next to my brother in my underwear."

"Yeah go ahead, I am going to bed."

"Okay, good night."

"Night."

Nora, slammed the altar with her fists. "HOW?" She screamed. She turned and faced the church where now every single Fallen Angel now stood, all fifteen of them.  
"We had nineteen Angels! Nineteen!" She screamed, "And now I hear word that we have lost four of them to the sons of the charmed ones?" She looked at them all in the Church. "HUH!" She paced back and forth through out the altar. "That is no matter, we have the power of both sides, and we might still have enough power to take over the Elders and rule both sides of the magical realm! But our lord is now calling for us!"

"He has spoken?" Said a male Fallen Angel, rather young.

"He did not need to speak, his thoughts and emotions are getting stronger, but something is happening that I did not for see. Their power is still growing, and I am not talking about the Phoenix, the younger witch, his powers. I don't know yet, but his powers, they are growing. Our time is now Angels!" She screamed. "Let us go now, into the realm of the Elders, and take back which was rightfully ours in the first place! Heaven is ours!" She screamed. She waved her hands and orbs shot from them, and spread across the church.

Nora and the rest of the Fallen Angels orbed into the council room of the Elders.

"All accounted for I am sure." She smiled. As they orbed, The elders screamed, and ran for the doors, but two Fallen Angels were already at the doors, they were locked.  
"Now, now, now, no rush, we can make this easy or easier." She screamed. "ATTACK!"


	19. The Last Stand of the Halliwells

Chapter Nineteen – The Last Stand of the Halliwell's

"ATTACK!" Nora yelled. The Elders scrambled for cover, but they Fallen Angels were too numerous. Jevan, the head elder, and others around, shot their arms forwards and lighting bolts came from their hands and struck the angels. But more and more, it seemed to Jevan and the elders that the Fallen Angels were becoming more numerous.

"Feed my darlings!" Nora yelled, standing the center of the chamber, "Take there power!"

The Chamber of the Elders was nothing less than amazing, it was a large dome shaped room. On the walls behind the council were paints of each of the arch angels, and as she looked up the ten commandments were written in Latin, engraved in the stone ceiling, and a circle in the center were light shown through.

"This realm is ours now!" Nora yelled, "Ours rightfully, ours for the taking." She looked around, Elders laid dead on the stone floor, the Fallen Angels feeding off their bodies. She watched as the young elder who had only joined the Council more recently, after helping the Charmed Ones defeat the Aggressor, a Elder bit into his neck, and orbs seem to orb from his body into the Angel. And then the feeding began. Nora smiled. She then moved her attention away and to Jevan. The elders who were standing with him were now dead, and he was running for a white stone door in the hall. Nora flew into the air, and landed behind Jevan.

"No, no, no, this one is mine!" Nora said.

"Nora, I should have known." Jevan replied. "You were the one who killed Paige weren't you?"

"Well you get the award of the day for being clever." She smiled, and threw him to the ground. And lunged onto his body, moments she got up wiping her mouth with the back of her claws. She then placed her hand on the door, but the door shot open. Nora screamed, a bright light was thrown into the room, all the elders lay dead on the stone floor, and yet something of something of great strength and power was going through the room, knocking Nora to the ground. The being pulled a sword and killed all but three Fallen Angels, Nora, and the others got together and she orbed away. Darkness began to fill the chamber, the sunshine from the ceiling, was being covered by dark clouds.

The kitchen of the Halliwell Manor was silenced by an explosion of a potion in a black cauldron. Chris waved the purple smoke from his face, and looked down.

"Done." He said. He picked up a vial and poured the potion into three vials, the liquid was a dark green. He then corked them all, and pulled his attention to another potion boiling over, and little blue flames appearing in the potion.

"I need some ginger." Chris said, he turned and Wyatt who is writing spells, turned and snapped off a piece of ginger from a root, and threw it to Chris. Chris took the ginger and chopped it up to pieces and placed it into the potion. The potion, then turned into blue fire, Chris stood back. He waited, as the Book of Shadows had directed.  
_Wait till the fire has burned, all that should be left is sludge, a grey yucky sludge. _

Chris smiled, this was one of Paige's first potions, used incase of the Witch Doctors. The fire burned away and Chris looked down and saw a lumpy mud, that looked hot. He took off the heat and put this one in a larger vial.

"One shot for this one." Chris said pouring it into the vial.

"What does that do?"

"I have no idea, it just says, _Stand Back_¸ in the book." Chris said.

Wyatt gave a face of "Eek" and went down to making spells. Chris then pulled his attention again to one more potion boiling in the back of the stove, this was his mothers first potion, to replicate her exploding powers. He pulled the pot from the stove and put the potion into as many vials as possible. He filled about six vials, before he ran out.

"Okay, I have twelve potions, six to replicate moms exploding power, the sludge, the fire one, the ice one, and some of these which I have no idea for what they do." Chris said to Wyatt. "How are you coming along?"

"I have three defensive spells, and twenty offensive."  
"Twenty! Someone is in a rhyming mood today."

"Okay, keep at it, I'll be right back."

Chris ran from the kitchen and up the stairs. He claimed all the way up to the attic, where he opened up and looked at it all. He searched the attic, looking for something in particular, and then he saw the old chest buried under all the stuff of the ages. As he walked towards the back end of the attic, opposite of where the Book of Shadows was, he stood and with his powers he moved the junk away. He then opened up the chest, and it was all of his aunts old battle supplies. He closed it, put his hand on it, and orbed downstairs.

"Did you orb from inside the house?" Wyatt asked as his brother materialized in front of him.

"Um, yeah." Chris replied. "But look what I found?"

"The old battle chest." Wyatt said getting excited, "I haven't seen this since," Wyatt stopped.

"Mom and Phoebe died. I know." Chris said, he shook it off, and opened it once more. Chris pulled out some vampire stakes, "Incase of Vampires?" He asked his brother.

"I don't think likely." Wyatt said. He pulled out a wooden box, he opened it and found nine potions laying in a silk lining.

"Are those what I think those are?" Chris asked.

"The Cursed potions, yeah." Wyatt said, "These will come in handy."

"Look at this one, its green and red." Chris picked it up, and saw like it was a tiny lava lamp of green bubbles swimming in a red liquid.

"That one is our last resort."  
"What do you mean?"

"That one, will level everything with in one hundred yards."

"Oh shit." Chris put the potion bottle back in the box and Wyatt closed it. "Do you think we'll survive?"  
Wyatt looked at his brother, he didn't know what to say.  
"I see." Chris said. "Well, we'll fight with all we got."

Instantly Bianca shimmered in, she was in battle clothes. She had leather pants, black heals, a black sleeve less jacket.  
"I got my grimore." She said smiling.

"Great." Wyatt said standing up, "Wow, you look -"

"Great yeah I know…I love demon fighting."

Wyatt laughed, "It sucks that the magical community doesn't have our backs anymore, we're alone in this one." Chris suddenly got up and walked away. Wyatt and Bianca looked in confusion at what just happened.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, let me go find out. Can you start that next potion?" Wyatt said pointing to the book. Wyatt walked into the living room which was vacant, and went up stairs, and looked around, he saw that Chris' bedroom door was closed. Wyatt walked in and saw Chris looking through his text book. He pulled out a paper and began to work.

"A little late for Homework, don't you think?"

"The assignment is due soon." Chris replied, "I have to make sure it's done."

"Chris,"

"Wyatt!" Chris said loudly, "I don't care."

"I know your scared."

"I am not scared, you're crazy."

"Christopher." Wyatt said coming over and closing his book, and sitting on a chair next to Chris'. "I know this is hard, I really do."

"I have never fought demons before." Chris said, "Not like this."

"I know." Wyatt replied.

"I don't want to die."

"Christopher, you're not going to die."

"But you are." Chris said looking up at Wyatt, with a tear going down his face, "You're going to die, and there is nothing I can do about it."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt said very seriously.

Bianca stood outside Chris' bedroom door, and listened.

"A few days ago, I had a premonition, I've only had one before. This one, the three of us were in a Church, it was destroyed, and you were dead. You had been stabbed in the back and through the stomach, Bianca was knocked out on the floor, and I grabbed her and orbed out. I left you there."

Wyatt was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say. He looked down at the floor, and looked up. "At least you survived."

Bianca was shocked beyond all, she walked away as she cried.

"I can't do it again, I lost everyone Wyatt, if I lose you I won't survive, I can't. I love you too much." Chris then dropped the pencil he had in his hand and cried. Wyatt moved closer and hugged his brother. Wyatt didn't deny it, knowing his made him angry and sad; angry that his brother kept this from him, and sad that Chris had to see it. Wyatt put his face down on his brothers shoulder, and then he kissed his brothers cheek.

"Everything will be alright, I am not going to die."

"Everything happens for a reason," Chris said, "You and I both know that."

In the kitchen, Bianca dried her cheeks and finished the potion she was making, it was easy and yet powerful. She put all the potions together on the table, and saw a saw an athame in the chest. She went and picked it up, it was an unusual athame, with a goats head on the end with a monkey's face, covered in gold and blue jewels and a long silver blade. She put it in the back of her jacket and used her hair to cover the handle. She then picked up the pieces of paper with all the spells on the them and at the potion bottles.

Moments later Wyatt and Chris came down, both had swollen eyes.

"Its now or never guys." Bianca replied.

"Lets do it." Wyatt said. He grabbed the potion bottles and divided them up evenly, among them all, Chris put them all in his pockets, and Bianca hers too. Wyatt took his and kept them in his hands. He did the same for the spells.

Chris sniffled, and took his brothers hand, Bianca took Wyatt's and Chris' as they made a circle.  
"Its going to be okay, Christopher." Bianca said.

There was a moment of silence. Then they all chanted.

"We call up the Magic Power, in this day and in this hour, we call upon all holy power, take us to the place where evil dwells, in the holy land of the damned."  
Instantly, the three of them were surrounded by white light, and they left the manor.

(**Author's Note: ** Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I've been so busy with school and college coming up this summer. But this story will continue as always, happy reading!)


	20. Church of the Damned

Chapter Twenty – Church of the Damned

The hollow grounds of the Church, lay silent, still, and a white haze hovered above the ground. The starless sky, the tombstones that went off into ether direction for as far as the eye can see. In the graveyard there were statues of angels, demons, and even people. On four corners around the church were four angels, all bowing on one knee, with a sword in their arms. They all pointed to the church, and the sound of cracking earth was all around them.

In white swirling lights, three beings appeared, many years it has been since the Fallen Angels had taken this land has there holding ground and realm to claim rightfully theirs. The three beings looking around in the darkness, they were two witches and a phoenix.

"Where are we?" Chris asked. Looking around.

"I have no idea." Wyatt replied.

"Massive, graveyard." Bianca said looking around.

The three of them looked to the rolling hills around the church, the haze settled around the tombstones, memorials, and mausoleums all around here.

"There are no stars, nor moon." Chris said looking up, and then he looked around, "But yet we can still see things? How is this possible."

"I don't think now is the time to get into the laws of physics Chris." Bianca said.   
"Agreed." Wyatt began, "But with everything here, I think that Church up on that hill, is where we're suppose to go, it's the only possible building around here."

"Yep." Chris replied back.

The three of them walked slowly, but surely through the massive graveyard, looking around the three of them looked at the stones of the graves, but one thing was very different about these tombstones.

"There are no names, or dates; just stones. How odd." Wyatt noticed.

"I don't want to know okay. Lets just get this over with and go home." Chris said.

As the three of them continued to walk, the silence around them was broken by the sound of breaking earth and up rooting.

"What was that!" Bianca said turning around looking into the haze, but as they watched the haze was growing in height and it was becoming more hard to the look into it. The three of them watched as the thousands of graves in the distance were swallowed into the haze, the stones around them began to vanish into the haze as well.

"We have to move before we loose sight of the church." Wyatt said, and with that the three of them turned around and ran for the church. The haze was growing faster then they could.

"Keep running!" Wyatt yelled as they ran up the step hill and to the Church, nearly there, Chris turned, and stopped in horror.

"WYATT!" he yelled. Wyatt and Bianca stopped and looked at what Chris was seeing. The three them watched as a hill running parallel to the one where the Church was built began to come out of the Haze and raise in height. Tombstones were coming out of the ground, and something at the top of the hill was visible but none of them could tell what it was. Lighting then cracked through the sky, and loudest thunder all of them had ever heard blasted from the heavens. Then another crack of lighting, was so intense that it blinded the three of them, and then the earth shook knocking them all to the ground.

"We got to get out of here." Chris said. He helped Bianca up, and Wyatt stood on his own, brushing themselves off.

"Oh my god." Bianca said with horror. The three of them then looked to the hill, and something massive and large had fully come out of the hill and along with a line of figures along the top of the hill and going down ether side for miles.

"What are those things?" Bianca asked

"What else, Zombies." Chris said.

"This is a graveyard." Wyatt said, "Come on we have to get out of there." The three of them then ran, but the haze was so thick going down the hill looked like something of suicide. The church was only a few meters away.

"Come on, we'll take shelter in the church." Wyatt said, "What's left of it anyways."

The three of them ran, but Bianca was pulled to the ground, she screamed.

"BIANCA!" Chris yelled after her.

"CHRIS!" She screamed. Chris grabbed her hand and pulled. Chris saw two people from the earth, rotting and full of death; Zombies.

"Oh god." He moaned. Wyatt came up behind Chris, and threw two potions at each Zombie, they were vanquished instantly. Chris and Wyatt pulled Bianca up and ran into the Church.

"This place isn't going to give us much shelter, its Bearly standing!" Wyatt said.

"Please let this work." Chris said, "Destroyed and rumbled, down and crumbled, restore this church – and let us preach."

"Preach?" Wyatt said. But suddenly around them, the half crumbled dark church began to rebuild itself. Stones were replied. The Archangel windows were fully restored, the pews in the church and the two large, very thick, wooden doors. The three of them watched as the magic rebuilt the ceiling, and it had a dome top, with a opening in it, big enough for a person.

"Very nice little bro!" Wyatt said. He walked over and locked the two doors. As Wyatt turned and walking over to Chris, Chris was petrified, and extremely pale, "Chris, what's wrong?"

Chris looked forward, a tear fell from his eye. "Chris?"

"Wyatt." Bianca said, "Look." She pointed to the altar. Then everything in Wyatt ran cold. At the top of the Church was once a beautiful woman, but now she was crucified, the up-side-down pentagram with a cross inside of it engraved on her breasts and stomach, and her head gashed in. He saw what his brother saw, his mother butchered on a cross. Wyatt's knees gave way and he fell on them, onto the stone floor. Chris walked forward, not knowing that he was moving.

"Mom, no." He said. "NO!" He screamed, he ran to the altar, going to get his mother down, but he was stopped at the step of the Alter, and thrown back by an invisible force field into a pew.  
"Chris!" Bianca and Wyatt said. They both ran over to him, and he was on the ground crying.

"How can they do this!" Chris said. "Why!"

"They're evil sweetie, they don't know better!" Bianca implied.

"Well they should!"

"She was murdered." Wyatt said, not trying to look at Piper's body. Then Chris screamed.

"What's wrong!" Wyatt said.

"I don't know – Ahh!" Chris screamed, and then his body began to glow white and then he felt this pain on the bottom of his back. He lifted his shirt, "What is it!" He screamed.

Wyatt and Bianca both looked, and both horrified them, the mark that had taken Wyatt's powers, was now craved into Chris' skin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris screamed.

"Holy shit." Wyatt said.

"Not quite." Bianca said, as she turned around and punched Wyatt in the stomach, and kicked him in the face, and he was knocked down into the floor. Chris looked at her like he didn't know who she was.

"I've got you right where I want you." Bianca said to Chris, she lifted his body up and threw her fist into this Chest. Chris screamed draining his power from his body. In a matter of seconds the mark of the Fallen Angels was gone, and so were Chris' powers. Bianca dropped Chris to the floor.

"Witches, great in bed, but terrible boyfriends." She smiled. "Okay, its all clear." She yelled.

"Why?" Chris said.

"Because the Fallen Angels and the Phoenix's are going to rule this world, your world, and the underworld."

Chris looked over his brother, who was knocked out cold on the floor. Sounds of flapping wings occurred all around him, Chris turned and saw the entire Church was now filled with Fallen Angels.

Bianca went over to an elder, she had blonde hair, and shook her hands. As Bianca shook her hands, a white-bluish light went from her arm and into the elders. Nora. Nora then looked over and saw Chris and Wyatt.

"No powers?" Nora asked Bianca.

"No powers." Bianca replied.

"Excellent work, my daughter."

"Daughter?" Chris then summoned all of his energy and stood up. "Who are you!"

"Christopher, so glad to see you again." Nora replied, with a smile. And with that she transformed from her human self and into her true soul, a Fallen Angel. Her eyes transformed from blue into yellow cat eyes, her hair vanished and into a bald, brownish skin head with two giant horns appeared, wings came out from her back, and as they extended it looked like a leather material with veins going through it and horns on the end of the wings, her hands turn into long pointed sharp claws, and her legs turn into goats feet.

"I knew it." Chris replied.

"Well now Christopher," Nora said with her evil grin and yellow teeth. "Let me explain everything, I know you have many questions."

"I have questions alright, why!"

"Why, an easy answer, cause I hate good and all it stands for, free will and what not. Disgusting."

"Such a general answer you couldn't be more creative?" With that Chris was approached by Nora and strike down to the ground with her claws. Her nails silenced into Chris's face and leaving three cuts.

"General?" Nora shouted, she then turned to the church facing her following. "Sure you say we might be general, but all the underworld leaders are dead, the elders are dead, and you two which were the only two standing force in all of what was in the middle, are left defenseless and soon to be dead."

"The Elders are gone?" Chris asked.

"Yes, every single one of them, one elder put up an exceptionally good fight, and killed most of my army, but I recruited."

"You killed Paige didn't you!"

Nora grinned, "She turned her back, I offered her power but she denied. I offered her glory but she refused. I offered her a chance to be a part of something the world has never seen, and she threw back in my face. So she had to die!"

"No she didn't, you wanted her out of the way!"

"That too."

"My mother?" Chris said looking up at the alter, "How dare you!"

"One year ago Christopher, when you lost your mother and aunt, that wasn't my doing, but I did influence it. Do you remember demon that gave you your scars on your chest, his razor sharp teeth, his claws, remember him?"

Chris went cold.

"He was the leader of the Fallen Angels, but now he is not. He's dead, he was a weak leader and that's when I took over. That's when I planned it all, and then your father. How you hated him so, he took my offer and came up to council."

Chris was now shaking with fury.

"He left you that night, and you hated him, and you still hate him. In fact just the mention of him, makes you want to kill him more doesn't it?" She smiled with her ugly grin, "You want to make him feel the pain and agony that you went through, I know you do; cause I can feel it. Your father came up to us, and we gave him the mission, to train the Witch Warrior."

"Witch Warrior?"

"Yes," Nora said, "This warrior was to be taught by the best Warrior in the world, and the knowledge that Leo had. Few weeks ago, Leo and Witch Warrior left, and we never saw them again, not until yesterday, I believe."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I figured you should know before you die."

"I am not going to die, It wasn't in the vision."

"Vision?"

"Wyatt is going to die, I know that, but I am going to stop it."

"What vision," Nora laughed, "Enough stupid games, is there anything else you want to know before you die?"

"Yeah, how are you going to save yourself now?" Chris then wanted to orb, but nothing happened, he tried again, nothing. He tried and tried.

"Dear boy, are you having a fit? You can't orb we took all of your powers, but me on the other hand, I can orb." She smiled and orbed to behind Chris, and once she appeared, Chris was kicked in the stomach and thrown against the wall. She laughed, "This is going to be fun." Chris lifted his head and looked out the Arch Angel window, He saw hundreds of Zombies standing outside the Church.

"What is that?" He asked

"That's the army of the Damned, that is going to destroy your world. Everyone will become slaves and work till you die."

"Cliché don't you think?"

Nora then picked him up by his collar. "I don't care what you have to say boy, this world and the underworld, and heaven are already mine, and soon your world will be too." She opened her mouth and the razor sharp teeth were exposed, Chris then kicked her in the stomach and she was knocked down. Chris dropped to the floor and ran for Wyatt, but Bianca stopped him, and pulled the athame from her back, and over his neck.

"Don't try me Christopher, I'll kill you before it takes you time to think about it."

"Bianca, no." He said, "Please, let me go." For the first time in Chris' life he was pleading. "Please."

Nora got up, and her eyes were flaming red, and she was furious. "No One kicks me and walks away!" She extended her arms, and a long polished sword appeared. "Now you die."

"Not on my watch." Wyatt said, he then ran for it.

"Wyatt no!" Chris yelled, but it happened before Chris' eyes. Wyatt ran, and Nora orbed from her position to behind Wyatt and stabbed him through the back and chest.

"NO!" Chris yelled.

Nora smiled and laughed, "I know this isn't what your vision portrayed poor Christopher, but it will do. And yes, I know what happened in your vision cause I sent to you."

Bianca even felt a feeling of sorrow, as Wyatt looked down at the sword in his body and fell to the ground dead. Chris then felt a strength he had never felt before, he slammed the back of his dead into Bianca's and elbowed her in the ribs. She was knocked back, and Chris punched her in the face, knocking her down.

"Well you have spunk, I'll give you that." Nora replied.

Chris then went for his brother, to take his hand. "Take us back from once we came, return us now to save us from this long lost pain!" Chris said.

"Oh no you don't." Nora kicked Chris' hand away from Wyatt's and at that moment Chris felt the magic around, him. "NO WYATT!" he yelled.

Seconds later he materialized in the manor. "NO Wyatt, NO!"

"Christopher," Someone said, "I am so glad you made it." Chris turned and standing in the manor was Leo, his father.


	21. The Silent Manor

Chapter Twenty One – The Silent Manor

Chris slowly stood up and looked at his father who was standing by the foyer table. He looked beaten up, his robes were torn, and he looked tired.

"I am so glad you survived." Leo smiled, "Are you alright? Do you want me to heal your head?"

Chris tackled Leo to the floor, grabbing his fathers clothes and shaking him up and down, and shaking his body up and down. Then punching him across the face, again, again, and again.

"Chris!" Leo screamed.

"NO!" Chris yelled, "You – Left me!" He him again, and stood up bring him up with him, and throwing him against the wall. "You left us!" Chris screamed.

"Chris wait, I can ex-" Before Leo could finish, Chris kicked him in the stomach with his leg and punched him to the ground.

"You left us!" Chris screamed, tears formed in his eyes, Leo laid on the ground of the foyer bleeding from the nose and mouth, and hugging his rib cage. "You turned your back and you left us." Chris said, "And now your back!"

"Chris." Leo said getting up. "Where did you get so strong?" Chris turned and then he extended his leg to Leo's head.

"You have ten seconds to leave this house or I swear I will kill you." Chris said, then as he turned he saw someone orb into the manor and Chris was kicked to the floor.

"Wait, No!" Leo yelled. Chris got up, and tried to punch whoever kicked him, but the man put his foot on Chris' back and he was pinned on the floor knocking the wind out of him. The man drew his sword from his back, and pulled Chris' hair up, and placed the blade across Chris' neck.  
"Speak slowly, and don't swallow." Said the man. The man was around Chris' age a little bit older with deep blue eyes, buzzed head, muscular body, and incredibly fast.

"Get the hell off me." Chris yelled.

"Derek get off him now!" Leo yelled. Derek looks back at Leo, nods and gets off him. Chris then breaks down into the floor, his cries fill the silent manor. He then gets up, shaking. Leo went to help him up, but Chris slapped his hand away. He then runs to the stairs, and claims them.

"Christopher!" Leo yelled. Chris didn't respond and just ran up the stairs. Leo then turned to Derek, "He is my son, what were you thinking?"

"I am sorry, Sir." Derek replied putting his sword back in its case.

Chris slammed the attic door behind him, and feel to the floor and screamed for Wyatt. Tears feel from his eyes, and his body slowly leaned over and laid on the floor. His entire body shuttered as he cried. "Wyatt." He cried. "Come back, please." He tried to move, to get to the book, but he was too weak he couldn't.

"I should have stopped it, why did I do that?" He cried, "Why?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHY!" The thought of Wyatt's death filled his mind, then he thought of Bianca's betrayal. She used him. Chris then thought of it, why didn't he think of it sooner. He wiped his face dry and then he moved to the chest where all the witch stuff was kept. He pulled out five candles and a lighter. On the rug in the attic he placed the candles around and lit them.

"Please let me conjure Wyatt." He said, "Please let me see him." He said. He then moved to the book and flipped to the page of the spell he found. "To Summon A Spirit."

He took a deep breath. "Hear these words, Hear my cries, spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." He looked up, and waited. Nothing happened.

"No! Please!" He moaned as more tears feel from his eyes. "Hear these words, Hear my cries, spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." He looked again, and nothing happened within the circle of candles, the flames didn't even flicker. He then feel to the floor on his knees and cried. He had never felt so abandoned in his life. Everyone he cared out, was now against him or gone.

"Help me." He cried as he brought his knees up to his face and cried.

Little did Chris notice that behind him, magic began to happen, but this magic wasn't the usual. In this process not only did someone appear but the magic in the world grew and Leo felt.

Leo felt a surge of power go through him, was he right what he was feeling, this couldn't be right. She's dead. "Oh my god." Leo said looking.  
"What is it?" Derek said.

She stood in the attic, looking around to how it was she got there. But then quickly a body cradled on the ground, crying. She gasped, and she hoped she was wrong. She walked out of the circle of Candles and materialized from a ghost and into Piper Halliwell. Chris heard the floor creek behind him, he thought he closed the door.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed, but as he turned, he saw his mother standing before him in jeans a blue shirt. The clothes she wore before she died.

"Christopher." Piper said.

"M-Mom?" Chris stuttered. Piper then collapsed to the ground and hugged her son. Chris instantly hugged her back, never to let go again. Piper held him so tightly he felt his air being cut off, but he didn't care; his mother had returned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The attic door flew open and Leo was standing there with Derek behind him. Leo looked at the two bodies kneeling next to the podium, was his wife and his son.

"Piper." Leo said. Piper looked up and saw her husband.

"A Charmed One." Derek said, feeling not worthy.

"How?" Leo asked, walking in.

"I'll be right back sweetie, stay here." Piper said letting go. Chris then let go, and sat on the floor.

Piper then embraced her husband and kissed him. "I can't explain, but please I came for Chris. But I am here for a while, we need to discuss some matters later."

"Oh okay." Leo said, as Piper let go.

"Just give me and Chris some time." Piper said.

"I will." Leo then kissed his wife one more time and then left the attic leaving Chris and Piper alone.

Back at the Church, the League of Fallen Angels stood in the Church triumphed in their achievement. Bianca however was sitting next to Wyatt's limp body.

"We have finally rid the world of the Halliwell Power, it is now open ground for us." Nora screamed through out the church. The Angels laughed there hackling laugh and rejoiced to there victory.

"None of this," Nora began, "Wouldn't have been possible without Bianca, our beloved Phoenix." Bianca then looked up, as a tear feel from her cheek. "My dear you are responsible for the downfall of all good magic, a true achievement."

"You said you wouldn't hurt him." Bianca said.

"My poor dear, what did you expect." Nora replied.

"You said you were going to kidnap Wyatt, but not kill them, nor take Chris' powers."

Nora laughed, "Well I lied I am sorry."

Bianca stood up, "You bitch!" Before Bianca could conjure fire to her hands, she was paralyzed. Nora's arm had shot up, and holding Bianca in a paralyzing grip.

"Well, well, the phoenix has some back bone." Nora replied, "She is no longer use to us, be rid of her. I think my army is hungry." Nora then clapped and expanded the hole in the ceiling and then flew through it. Bianca was grabbed by two Fallen Angels and they flew through the roof. Bianca screamed as she was lifted and the nails of the Angels dug into her shoulders.

The Angels flew high over the grounds and they could see the army standing in the white haze.

"My beautiful army." Nora said, "You helped create this." She sneered at Bianca.

"How did I do that?" Bianca replied. Nora smirked. She then yelled over the masses.

"Loyal Warriors, I am Nora Leader of the Fallen Angels, and Queen of the Underworld, and Heaven. You will soon feed on the planet of Earth, and rule the rightful place that was taken from us." Bianca heard a great roar and growl from below. "Now I want to rest and relax before the great battle that will take place." She yelled, She then turned to Bianca.

"It was a pleasure." Nora smiled. "DROP HER!" Bianca felt the angels grip release her and she feel into the pit of hundreds of thousands of bodies below her.

Piper walks back over to Chris. Chris is still crying with silent tears running down his face, he sniffled.

"How are you here?" Chris asks her.

"I am here cause they wanted me here." Piper replied, looking up.

"They? You mean the elders?"

"That's right."

"Nora, said they all died."

"Not all of them, Many anticipated her attack, and some fled Heaven."

"Right." Chris said, he then put his head down into his knees and cried once more.

"Sweetie." Piper replied as she knelt down to hug him. "What is wrong?"

Chris then lifted his head, and looked at his mother. "You don't know?"

"Know what? Where's Wyatt?"  
Chris then broke down once more, he didn't want her to say that name, of all names, she had to say that one. "He's dead. They killed him." Piper went numb.

"What!"

"Nora, she killed him."

"I didn't see his spirit."

"What?"

"Wyatt, when someone dies, you see there spirit raise into Heaven, Phoebe and I ascended there when we died, and then we joined Paige when she died. But we never saw Wyatt's."

"What?" Chris tried to get up, but then he felt his rib cage throb. All the adrenaline from the attack and Leo and his mother, didn't fix the fact that he was beaten up pretty badly in the church. Chris winced, when he tried to breathe.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"My side." He said having short shallow breaths. He lifted his shirt and looked at it, Piper gasped. The entire side of his chest and rib cage was black and blue.

"Chris we need to get Leo to heal you."

"No!" Chris snapped, "Don't you dare."

"Look, I know what happened, but not now okay."  
"I said no."

Piper sighed, "Fine, then let me do it." She then placed her hand over Chris' wound and began to heal it.

"What the hell?" Chris said.

Nora and the other Fallen Angels returned to the Church. They all gathered around Wyatt.

"Now it is time for the Dark Lord to raise." Nora smiled. She and the other Fallen Angels howled into the night.

_To Be Continued…_

**Author's Note:** I have to say, that the final Chapter to this Story is something you guys will never see coming. And I have already begun a draft for the following story. Happy Reading!)


	22. Fallen Angel, Part One

Chapter Twenty-Two – Fallen Angel, Part One

Piper and Chris walked downstairs, and Piper walked towards the kitchen, which Chris followed. Leo and Derek were waiting down by the landing, and Leo confronted.

"Get away from me." Chris said looking at his father in the Eye.

"Chris, please." Leo responded.

"No, I don't care what you have to say."

"Christopher, he's your father." Piper replied.

"And that's suppose to make everything right again?" Chris shot at his mother, then he moved his gaze to his father. "You move or I move you. It's simple."

Leo looked at his son for a moment, he sighed and stepped aside. Chris walked on, passing his mother, and into the kitchen. He went to the drawer and grabbed a towel, and put under the water faucet and turned on the water.

"Chris, please don't blame Leo for what he did. You have to let him explain his side." Piper said walking in .

"How about, he can just leave." Chris said getting the towel wet. "Wyatt and I were just fine."

"Wyatt isn't here anymore." Piper stated.

Chris turned off the water and used all his anger to wring out the towel of the excess water. He then began to clean his wounds on his face, of all the blood on his forehead. He winced at the pain. He looked at the blood on his towel, and then suddenly remembered the blood on the sword that Nora stabbed into Wyatt. Chris remembered Wyatt's facial expression as the sword sliced through his body like a hot knife in butter.

"Christopher, let me help you with that." Piper said walking over. As she walked to her son, she saw that he was frozen, his eyes were like glass, filled with fear and sadness. His chin began to tremble and a tear fell from his eye. "Chris, give this too me." Piper said taking his towel.

"No." Chris backing away. "This is not right, it wasn't suppose to be like this."

"Christopher please, I know this hard."

"Why aren't you effected by any of this? Or Dad! Don't you care?"

"I care." Piper replied very calmly.

"Then what? You're standing there like nothing happened."

"Wyatt isn't dead." Piper said loudly.

Chris stepped back, he was at a loss for words. "What are you talking about?"

"When someone dies there spirit goes through heaven, Wyatt's didn't. So he's not dead."

"We weren't on the same plane, we in between worlds, I can't explain it. But its just it was this one, the under world, or heaven, it was different."

"All nine planes of existence are connected through heaven and hell. And only demons go straight to hell; and Wyatt wasn't a demon. I am telling you he isn't dead."

"I wish I could speak with him." Leo said pacing in the solarium.

"Give him time sir, he's in mourning."

"I know that Derek, thank you for the news flash!" Leo snapped.

"My apologies."

"I am sorry, Derek." Leo replied. "Here, take a few hours and relax. If I am right about what's going on you're going to need it."  
"Yes, sir." Derek said, then he then orbed from the Manor.

"Place him on the alter." Nora said, standing in her human form, she looked at everyone as they stood in their once human form.

"I hate this look." Said Collier, a tall blonde man, "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Yes, we have to be in his element. The Dark Lord won't become the true Dark Lord until he makes his first kill." Nora replied.

"So why do we have to be – human!" Luke, a young boy asked.

"Cause his element, his comfort zone is people. And we were all people once. Until he makes his first kill then we can change." Nora replied.

"Who will his first kill be?" Patali, an Indian looking woman asked.

"Its of his choice." Nora replied. "Now we have to begin the ceremony."

Nora directed all of the Fallen Angels, around the alter where Wyatt laid. Twenty six of them made a perfect circle around the alter, and then they joined in hands. Nora then began to chant.

"Lux deo speramus, lux mina nue tio llea." She opened her eyes. "We call upon all magical forces far a wide, the powers of the underworld, the powers of heaven. Unite us here, and come to him." She opened her eyes. The Fallen Angels looked up, and directly above Wyatt a ball of red light began to take shape. It was a ball of raging fire, and it was growing bigger.

"Yes." Nora said watching with delight.

Chris walked from the kitchen, wiping the occasional tear from his eyes. He walked at full speed towards his father. He stopped in front his father who sitting down.

"Funny, you and mom always told us it was good manors to stand when someone of importance walked into the room. Stand!" Chris demanded. Leo stood. "Good."

"Alright, Christopher that's enough." Piper said.  
"No, its just the beginning." Chris snapped at his mother but still looking at his father. "You." He directed at his father now. "You're back from your mission, why?"

"Because its now I have to be here."

"Why?"

"I trained Derek, that was the first part of it."

"Derek was the guy who attacked me?"

"Yes."

"What is he? And what do you mean you trained him?"

Leo then began to sit down.

"Did I say you could sit down?" Chris asked.

"Christopher!" Piper snapped.  
"Not now mother." Chris replied. "And you, stand." He snapped at his father.

"Yes, my lord." Leo replied, standing up.

Chris felt a chill going down his back. "Answer my question."

"Alright." Leo said still standing. "That night I left, before I came to the manor to say good bye the Elders had summoned me."

"Leo." Jevan said as Leo orbed into the Chamber. "We're glad you came, we have grave news for you."

"What is it?" Leo asked.  
"Leo." Paige said as he orbed in.  
"Paige." Leo said, "How are you."

"Not now Leo." Jevan replied. "This isn't the time."  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked

"The Fallen Angels are back." Nora said, "We don't know how, but they are."

"The Fallen Angels!" Leo stated in shock. "How?"

"We don't know our selves quite frankly, but we know if they reach full strength; they will be unstoppable." Jevan said.

"The apocalypse." Said Trinity, a black elder. She continued, "They are more powerful then ever. Since the attack on your wife and the charmed ones, the Fallen Angels have take the Underworld."

"And now they want Heaven." Nora continued.

"This is impossible. We -" Leo began.

"Trapped them several years ago? Yes we know." Jevan said. "But they have gotten out, and they got out right before the attack that killed your wife."

"So what do you need me to do?" Leo asked.

"There is witch, but this witch isn't like any other witch." Trinity said.

"He has the powers over the elements." Said Lois, a young girl, with blonde locks.

"The elements?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Nora replied.

"His name is Derek." Jevan began, "His parents are mortal, there is no magic in there line whatsoever. He is just beginning to come into his powers, he is your sons age and confused about who he is."

"So give him a white lighter." Leo said.

"Its not that easy." Lois said, "He is the most powerful witch since your son."

"Maybe even more powerful then Wyatt." Trinity said.

"Fire, Earth, Air, and Water." Nora said. "This last week he conjured a tornado in his science class, injuring everyone."

"Last week he was so angry that when he went to the beach he conjured a wave so large it took out a part of the pier." Lois said. "His is not a power for use to lose."

"Okay he's powerful yes. But what do you want me to do?" Leo asked.

"You and Trinity, will train him." Jevan said. "You will teach him magic and how to control his powers, and trinity will teach him how to fight."

"What? I can't do this." Leo said.  
"Yes you can Leo, the world depends on it." Nora stated.

"We have seen the future, without him the days of life on earth are numbered."

"But I have my sons at home. I can't." Leo said. "What about Paige?"  
"I can't." Paige finally said.  
Leo then moved his gaze back over to her.

"My place is here Leo I am sorry." Paige said.

Leo gave Paige a disappointed look. "So you're telling me to leave my children." Leo asked her, and then moved his gaze to the council. "Abandon my children, leave them all alone?"

"Yes, we are." Nora asked.

"I wont do it."

"If you don't." Lois asked, "Everything you know, everything you hold dear will perish in the war."

"What war?" Leo asked her.

"The Fallen Angels have conjured so much power that we believe an army is coming, and army the world has never seen." Lois replied. "And if you don't do this your children will die."

Leo looked at the council, and then the little girl.

"Lois, you have the power to see into the future for years, and you didn't tell me this why?"

"Leo," Nora said. "Please, you will see your children again I promise."

"When?"

"After one of them dies." Jevan said vaguely.

"What!" Leo yelled.

"In two months one of your children will die." Nora said.  
"Don't fight this, we must do this, for the greater good." Trinity.

Leo bit his tongue and looked at the council and then looked at Paige.

"You're going to let one my children die? One your nephews!" Leo yelled at her.

"Leo please." Paige said.

"No, look I am going, but none of my children will die." With that Leo orbed out.

"What just happened here?" Nora asked.

"I don't know." Trinity asked.

"It is in effect," Lois said, she looked up. "The coarse of events have already changed."

"And that's what happened." Leo asked.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Chris said.

"Chris, he told you what he knows." Piper replied. "Give it a rest."

"Well Wyatt is dead." Chris said as tears formed in his eyes. "He is dead, and all because you didn't warn me."

"Chris," Leo said, "I am sorry."  
Chris then slapped his father across the face.

"You killed him!" Chris yelled.  
"Christopher." Piper yelled, she ran forward and pulled him back.

"You didn't warn us, you should have told us! And You killed him! YOU KILLED WYATT!" Chris then collapsed to the floor, on his knees.

Piper looked up at Leo, who looked helpless himself.

Derek orbed into his house, just outside of the city of San Francisco. He looked around, and sat on his bed. This use to be his room, his house; he remembered too well the night Leo and Trinity came to get him. And his parents found out how much of freak he truly was.

"What the hell did you?" Derek's mother yelled.  
"I – don't." Derek said looking at his hands. He looked up and the entire front end of the house was blow away, as if it was ripped away by a tornado.

"Step away Marie." Said Derek's father, "that isn't our son."  
Derek looked at his parents and then ran upstairs to his room. Slamming the door behind him.

"Richard, what are you doing?" Marie asked her husband.  
"I am calling the police, an intruder is our house."

"That's our son!" Marie said with tears coming to her eyes.

"No its not."

Derek then paced in his room, he was shaking How did he do that? First his father is saying how he should be getting better grades for college, and before Derek could eat his steak he hears a train outside his house, and the entire front end of the house is ripped from the structure. He then hears sirens from outside his house.

"Oh my god." Derek said looking at his window. As he turns around to run out his bedroom, he watches as Trinity orbs in front of him. He screams in terror.

"No, please don't be scared." Trinity said, "I am not here to hurt you."

Then behind him, Leo orbs in. He screams even louder, and falls onto his bed.

"Please don't be afraid, we're good people." Leo said. "My name is Leo, and this is Trinity, and we're from what you would call heaven."

"Heav-He-Heaven?" He said.

"Yes," Trinity said, "And we've come to help you, but you must come we don't have much time."

"No," Derek, "MOM, DAD!"

"He's calling for us." Marie said.

"No Marie." Richard replied, "That isn't our son, how many times do I have to tell you that. He's something else." He opened a drawer in there kitchen and pulled out a gun.

"Please, leave me alone!" Derek said. The sirens were so loud Derek knew that they were close to the house.

"Please, we can help you." Trinity said, "Let us help you please."

"No, my family is here."

"Your parents don't see you as your son. The cops are coming, and they will arrest you." Leo said.

"No they won't, they love me. DAD!" Derek yelled.

"Derek, please." Trinity said.

The cops came running up to the house, and saw Richard and Marie standing in the kitchen.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked a tall white cop.

"A boy tried to attack us. He's up stairs!" Richard said.

"Stay here." Said a white female cop. The Cops approached the stairs with guns drawn. Richard and Marie watched them walk upstairs, and more cop cars arrive out front, along with their neighbors coming out of their houses.

"Please Derek, let us help you." Leo said.  
"They're coming." Trinity said, looking at the door. "Police men. We have to get him out of here."

"Good, they'll arrest you guys!"

"No Derek you don't understand, you will be arrested and taken away."

"No! HELP ME!" Derek yelled. Suddenly the door was kicked open, the two cops had guns drawn. They saw Derek on his bed, and Leo and Trinity standing in their elder robes.

"Take him Leo!" Trinity said, "I'll follow."

Leo grabbed Derek's arm and orbed away.

"What the hell?" The Male cop said. Trinity then pulled her robs off, and she had leather pants, a leather vest and high healed boots on. She then turned and kicked the gun from the male cop's grip. And She shot her hand at the female cop sending her flying back. The male cop tried to grab her arm, but Trinity twisted her arm and flipped over the bed, and throwing the cop into the wall. She then grabbed her robes and orbed away.

Derek opened his eyes and saw the sunset outside his window. The house had been abandoned and slowly he laid on his bed, and feel asleep.

The Fallen Angels watched as a ball of white rushing air shot into Wyatt. His body jerked, and then fell still.

"The final element." Nora said, as the Fallen Angels looked down at him. "Now all that is left to do is to bring him back to life, but instead of good; evil."

"And how are we going to do that?" Collier asked.

"Just watch." Nora then motioned for everyone to back away from the alter. They did so, and then Nora then walked to the top of the alter and placed her hands on Wyatt's chest. She felt the power following through her veins, that power that once belonged to Wyatt. She was conjuring his power to bring people back from the dead. She closed her eyes and watched as white light appeared between her hands and Wyatt's body. But then the power turned from white to black. A black light which looked more like smoke. It flowed down from his chest and onto the alter table top. She smiled, as more power was being conjured from her, and into Wyatt. She began to smile and she was then sucked into a vision, like one she sent to Christopher.

…_People being burned on the streets, Entire cities lay in rumble and ash. Witches, Wizards, Fairies, the entire magical community laying dead all over the world, but then a being of great power, a warrior. He stands with them, he stands to destroy Nora. But then death, Her death. _

She opened her eyes and gasped, and at the same time, Wyatt opened his eyes. He was gasping for breath as well. The Fallen Angels stood back in amazement.

"He was dead." Collier, "But now alive." Nora tore herself from Wyatt, and fell to the floor, she felt her life draining from her; her heart was racing. She then conjured her strength and pulled herself up.

Wyatt laid on the table, he looked above him, where was he? He sat up, and saw all the Fallen Angels around him in human form. He looked at them.

"You are elders." Wyatt Said, "Where am I?"

"You are in a Church." Nora said coming from behind him. "Don't worry you are save."

"Where is he?" Wyatt asked.  
"Who?" Nora asked.

"My little brother, Christopher."

"Don't you remember what happened?" Nora asked.

"No, what happened?"

"Take my hand, and I will show you." Nora extended her hand.

Wyatt looked at her uneasily and then touched her hand. He had a premonition.

_Wyatt was being held hostage on the stone floor of the Church with Bianca holding an athame at his neck. He watched as a tall warrior in black, buzzed hair cut, and a sword in his hand. Chris ran for Wyatt._

"_Chris, no!" Wyatt yelled. _

_But it was too late, the man orbed, and turned and stabbed Chris through the chest. Chris then fell to the ground dead. _

Wyatt pulled back his hands, and looked up at Nora.

"Your brother is dead, the witch known as Derek, killed him." Nora stated.

Wyatt's face grew furious and his blue eyes faded to black.  
"He's dead."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris was standing in the foyer, looking at a picture of him and Wyatt. It was only taken days before Piper's death. He felt his father walk over and put his arm around him. Chris slapped it away, and stepped away.

"What the hell do you want?" Chris asked.

"Christopher, please." Leo said

"No, looked can't I be alone?" Chris asked facing the big oak doors. He waited to hear something from Leo, but he didn't hear anything. He waited a few more seconds, nothing. He turned around.

"Dad?" He said, as he turned, Leo was gone. "Dad?" He said again. He looked into the family room, it was empty. But then as he turned his father appeared out of no where, but he had changed. Chris screamed. Leo had horns, his eyes were yellow cat like, his teeth were razor sharp and yellow, and then Chris felt a great pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw Leo had stabbed him with an athame. Leo shoved the athame further into Chris' stomach. Chris felt his limps go limb, he then fell to the floor.

"Down with the Halliwell's." Leo said, and with that he vanished into flames.

Chris laid dying on the foyer floor.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Check out 'Fallen Angels: Dark Angel', the sequel of Fallen Angels. Just click on my name above and find the story on the list.)


End file.
